A fox's curiosity
by Lyseth
Summary: Amaya, an arctic fox who ended up turning semi-human like Ahri, has joined the league of legends, hoping that the league can help her return to a fox, however darkness lurks within the walls of the institute of war. Rated M for language, violence, and possible lemon later on. [OC X Harem]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so I decided to make a new league fanfic, no I'm not stopping the other, this is just an idea I came up with, I'll see how this one does and depending how well it goes, it'll effect how often I update it,**

 **Now here's the OC's profile**

 **Name: Amaya, the silver wind**

 **From: The freljord**

 **Personality: Curious and somewhat naive.**

 **Race: Human/fox (in short, she's what Ahri is. but with only 1 tail.)**

 **Hair/fox ears and tail color: snowy white and with black tips on the ears and tail (she was an arctic fox)**

 **Eye color: Icy blue**

 **Lore: Much like Ahri, Amaya was a fox that was changed human by magic, however unlike Ahri, it wasn't a desire to become human, upon approaching some kind of relic in the semi-icy forest of the freljord, Amaya was drawn to it in curiosity, upon touching it, the magic from it changed her human for the most part, upon becoming human, she had to learn to grow accustomed to a human lifestyle, but as time went on, she grew sad and missed her life as a fox without a care in the world, upon finding when exploring and coming to Ionia, she found Master Yi, he told her about the league of legends and how they can help her return to her former self, so she joined the institute of war hoping to achieve her dream of returning to a fox.**

 **"Being human's nice and all, but it's just not for me." -Amaya**

 **Weapon: dual wield Katar**

 **Classification: Assassin**

 **Abilities:**

 **Passive: Agility, Speed increases a bit when outside of combat.**

 **Counteract: dodges next attack and attacks right back with physical and magic damage.**

 **Acceleration: Increases speed for a few seconds**

 **Crippling strike: deals damage and slows enemies, inflicts bleed if attacked from behind.**

 **Prowl: Turns invisible and gains speed while invisible, and deals more damage and becomes visible upon attacking, deals true damage if she attacks from behind.**

 **Alright, so now that that's outta the way, let's get to it!**

The institute of war, where all political and magical disputes are dealt with, and now a new champion has joined the league, her snowy white fox ears twitched in curiosity at this new and unusual place, and her pure white silk-like fox tail swished around slowly and curiously, she was wearing a casual light blue shirt and light weight pants, her twin katar were both strapped to her belt,

"This place is amazing!" She said with wonder as she gazed around, nicely paved paths, lush green grass, and all the scents she could pick up caught her attention, she couldn't contain herself and began rolling around in the grass giggling,

"It's so nice here~" she chimed happily,

"As nice as it is, it isn't always peaceful 'round here." She heard a voice say, she looked towards the sound and saw a rather scruffy-looking man, he wore leather pants and looked as if he was dressed like an outlaw, he had a large twin barrel cannon on his back and a cigar in his mouth,

"Who are you?" She asked curiously, the scent of the burning cigar wafting through the air made her cringe slightly,

"The name's Graves, little lady, you are?" He asked as he released a puff of smoke. (Graves and his cigar! Reunited after so long!)

"I'm Amaya, what do you mean it's not always around here?" Amaya asked with curiosity,

"This IS the institute of war after all, don't know why you're so surprised." Graves chuckled,

Suddenly a blue light surrounded Graves, "Well I'll be damned, been awhile since my last summoning, see ya 'round, kid." Graves said before vanishing,

Amaya waved good-bye as he disappeared, she playfully rolled around a bit longer before deciding she'd better get moving,

When she reached the institute she couldn't help but look around at all the different champions of the league, though she cringed a bit when she saw Urgot, she was then approached by a person in a purple robe,

"Amaya, I assume?" The person in the purple robe asked, clearly a male by the voice, she was unable to tell at first due to the robe concealing his face,

"Yes, that's me." She replied,

"The council wishes to see you, it's a requirement before becoming officially apart of the league, please follow me." The man said, Amaya walked with him, however she couldn't help but stare in awe at Aurelion Sol, a large dragon that looked like the starry night sky she loved so much,

When they reached the council's chamber, Amaya slowly walked in,

"Amaya, you wish to join the league of legends, correct?" one member asked, Amaya couldn't tell who asked it since all their faces were concealed by their hoods,

"Yes, I do." She answered,

"What is your motivation for such?" One of them asked,

"Umm...well...this may sound a little weird, but...I want to change back into a fox, I wasn't always human, and I was told that you can help." She said, feeling sad that her life was so different now,

"Indeed we can, we will require you to fill out this form." The one in the center said before making a scroll appear before Amaya,

"Once you sign it, the pact shall be sealed, and you will become a champion." One of them said,

A feather and ink bottle appeared next to her as well, the scroll unraveled itself revealing the pact, she grabbed the feather and tried her best to write her name on it, though she fumbled a few times as writing was an unusual thing for her,

"It doesn't matter how neat it is, as long as YOU signed it." one of them said,

Once she finished, her signature looked very sloppy with several ink splatters as well,

"Ehhh...close enough." One of the members said looking over her signature, whether they were cringing or not was a mystery, but likely they were.

"Your room is available, it's room D44." One of them said before a room key appeared before her,

"We will give you 24 hours to get settled in, during this time, you are not available for summoning." One of them said as Amaya took the key,

Amaya walked out of the room, she walked around until she found a room with D44 on it, so she unlocked it and walked in, she looked around happily, it was a nice room with a couch, a coffee table, a Hextech television mounted on the wall, and another room that was the bedroom, and within the bedroom, was a bathroom if there was one thing Amaya liked about being human, it was the warm baths she could take, which what she decided to do right then and there,

Once the bath was ready, stripped down and settled in with a content sigh,

"24 hours all to myself...I like the sound of that." Amaya said feeling quite content, after she finished, she dried off and started getting dressed, but after she got her underwear on, she felt too lazy and tired to care about being completely dressed, so she just went over to the king sized bed and fell asleep, "With how many people there are here, it's surprisingly quiet in this room." She thought while yawning and drifting off soon after.

 **Hey guys, so I'd like to confirm that breaking bad habits IS NOT done yet, I just need some time to improve my story telling skills, so I started this story, please tell me if you'd like for this to continue, also question for you all! Would you like to see Asiv appear in this, or a different character? Lemme know what you think,**

 **Also, I feel like including your guys' opinion because I feel like including followers/subscribers is an important way to establish a good bond with you guys, so once again, lemme know if you want this story to continue and if you want Asiv to appear in this. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, back with another chapter, and I'll be opening this up with answering a couple reviews,**

 **Another average reader: "I am CURIOUS how this turns out. (See what I did there? XD)"**

 **Me: Lol I see it bruh. :P**

 **Kreolite I would give you a clear answer however I'm having a bit of trouble understanding what you mean/saying, sorry. :/**

 **And if anyone is having a hard time picturing Amaya, I'll describe her a bit more in this chapter, the previous chapter was written in my IPhone notes so... Yeah, a little clunky I guess. XD**

 **And before you guys ask, I'm reusing Asiv, but not because I'm lazy with making OC's, I just don't the most creative mind when it comes to characters, so forgive meh! No h8 m80's!**

 **Anywho, let's get this rolling!**

A young man had just arrived at the institute of war, his icy blue hair which complimented his light skin tone went down to his waistline, he was wearing a black jacket which had the back go down to his ankles, black pants, grey boots, and a purple shirt.

His golden amber eyes scanned his surroundings, "The institute of war, home of the league of legends." He thought as he approached the doorway into the institute,

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" A summoner said to him,

"Yes, I'm Asiv, I'm here about joining the league." He said to the summoner, he stood at 5 ft. 11 in., meaning he was taller than most summoners, including the one he was talking to now,

"Ah yes, the council has been waiting, Asiv of Ionia, please...follow me." The summoner said,

Asiv followed him to the council's chamber, "I shall leave you to it." The summoner said before walking off, Asiv followed a process quite similar to Amaya, signing the pact, etc.

"You are officially a summoner, Asiv, at the moment we don't have a room available for you to call your own, so you will have to share a room with another." One member said,

"Sure thing, you're in charge after all." Asiv replied in understanding,

"Good to hear, this is your room key." One of the council members said to him as a key appeared before him, he looked at the key and saw the room number engraved onto it,

"Thank you, I shall go get settled in now." He replied before leaving,

"You forgot your robe-" Asiv was already gone,

"It's not mandatory, but it is preferred, we won't force it onto him." an elderly man said coming out of an office at the back of the room,

"Head summoner Virand, what aren't you supposed to be resting?" One of them asked,

"Yes, but I couldn't help but feel the potential in that newcomer, perhaps he can take my place once I pass on." Virand said with a laugh, followed by coughing,

"Please don't force yourself, sir." One of the council pleaded,

 **Meanwhile...**

Asiv was wandering through the halls of the institute looking for his room,

"Let's see...ah there we go! Room D44." Asiv said to himself as he unlocked the door, he walked in and decided to check out the room he'd be sharing, "Anyone here?!" He called into the room, after 45 seconds of waiting, there was no response,

"Hm guess my roommate's out at the moment." He said to himself,

He walked into the bedroom and saw only one bed, "Hm...guess they have to do some furniture rearrangement, no way am I sharing a be-" he was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening, and out walked a girl wrapped in a towel, her skin was somewhat pale, she had snowy white hair that went down to the middle of her back, and white fox ears and fox tail that had black tips,

"Gah! I-I'm sorry! There must've been some kinda mistake!" Asiv panicked, covering his eyes,

"Hm? What do you mean?" The girl replied cluelessly,

"Well I was told that this was the room I was to stay in, and that I'd be sharing a room." He answered, not uncovering his eyes,

"And that's a problem?" She asked as she sat on her knees on the bed, her ears twitching with curiosity, and her tail slowly swishing around on the red silk sheets,

"Uhh yeah, It is! a boy and a girl can't be roommates if they're not legally married!" Asiv was starting to wonder how clueless this girl was, first she didn't seem to care that she was indecent in front of a male and now she doesn't understand what's so bad about a boy and a girl being roommates,

"Married? What's that?" She questioned,

"You're not from around here are you?" Asiv asked,

"Nope, I was a fox just a few months ago." She said,

She told him about what happened to her, about the odd artifact, and how she got to the league,

"I see...quite odd really." Asiv replied,

"Yep, my name's Amaya, and you are?" She asked, getting on all fours and crawling towards the foot of the bed, looking at Asiv curiously,

"I'm Asiv, I'll ask the council if they made a mistake, also may you at least get decent? I'd like to open my eyes." Asiv replied with his eyes still covered,

"I am decent..." Amaya answered with a bit of wonder as to what he meant,

Asiv uncovered his eyes slowly being greeted by a look of curiosity from her, and...a look straight down her B-cup cleavage under the towel, "I mean get some clothes on!" He said, covering his eyes again,

She put on her light weight clothing again, "okay, it's on." She answered,

Asiv opened his eyes and sighed in relief, however he couldn't help but notice her shirt looked a bit big on her, as the collar exposed her shoulder a bit,

Amaya sighed when she noticed the collar sagging a bit, "it always does that, that's why I don't like clothing." She puffed her cheeks in frustration,

"Ever thought of buying new clothes in your size?" Asiv asked,

"Where can I buy some then?" She asked, adjusting the shirt,

"Well there's a shopping center nearby run by the institute, we could probably find something you'd like." Asiv answered,

"Great! Let's go!" Amaya said happily, running off and dragging Asiv behind her,

"Hey! Slow down!" Asiv said trying to keep from losing balance,

Though little did they know they were being watched, "So...you showed up after all...just my luck." The mysterious watcher said with a grin,

Once Amaya and Asiv got to the shopping center, Asiv lead her to the clothing shop,

"Alright, so I'll pay for your first outfit, go ahead and choose anything you like." Asiv said,

Amaya nodded in understanding and looked through different pieces of clothing on the racks, Asiv sat down on a bench by the changing rooms, Amaya showed up with her choice 10 minutes later,

"Alright, try it on in there." Asiv said, pointing to the changing room next to him, Amaya walked in and closed the curtain before changing,

When she came out, she was wearing a jacket much like Asiv's, but it was white with sea blue trim, black pants that she asked to be modified to let her tail comfortably wag around freely, silver/grey shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a grey t-shirt under the jacket, the uniform fit around her lithe figure perfectly,

(in short she's wearing a uniform like the SSW skins)

"Not bad, is it comfortable at least?" Asiv asked,

"Yeah, I like how it looks too." Amaya answered,

Amaya changed back and brought her choices of clothing to the front counter,

"That'll be...350 gold." The shopkeeper said after adding up all the prices of each item, Amaya reached into her pocket and frowned when all she found was a gold coin with "5" engraved on it,

"As I said, Amaya, I got this." Asiv said, he reached for his gold pouch on his belt, he pulled out three gold coins with "100" engraved on them and one with "50" engraved on it,

"Thank you, please come again." The shopkeeper said after bagging up the clothing and handing it to Amaya,

"Thanks for doing this, Asiv, you barely know me and you're being nice to me." Amaya answered,

Amaya then thought back, thinking about the weird looks people would give her, she knew she didn't belong, but couldn't help but feel sad, but then she than thought about how nice Asiv was to her.

Why was he being so nice to her? She was a freak in the eyes of so many, but here was Asiv treating her like a normal person, when trying to adapt to human society, she was unable to even get work due to her...differences, and she didn't even wanna think about the religious villages that deemed anything unusual as a demon,

When they returned to their room at the institute, Amaya went into the bedroom and got dressed in her new clothing, though she was curious as to why Asiv felt so awkward about seeing her undressed, foxes never cared about being naked in front of one another,

"Humans are strange." Amaya thought,

When she came out of the room, her stomach growled,

"Guessing you'd like to get something to eat, well it is just about the dinner hour, so we can go to the cafeteria now." Asiv said, looking at his Hextech watch,

Asiv led her to the cafeteria, and her mouth watered the moment she caught the scent of freshly cut meat,

Once the two of them got their food and sat down at a booth, they were swarmed almost immediately by summoners,

"Hey! You're the new champion right?" One of them said to Amaya with glee,

"Please! Let me summon you first!" Another said, before Amaya could answer, another summoner grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her up to their side,

"Fuck off! I'm summoning her first!" The summoner said in an attempt to assert superiority,

"Hey! knock it off!" Asiv shouted, no one listened as they all fought over who gets to summon Amaya first, summoners jerking her around trying to make their claim as absolute,

"S-Stop..." Amaya whimpered feeling scared with how rough they were being tears welling up in her eyes,

"Uhh guys..." Asiv said noticing this,

Suddenly Amaya started crying loudly, shaking every summoner out of their fighting, some of them covering their ears,

"What's you do?!" One of them questioned,

"Everything will be fine my dear." One of them said in a sleazy manner, Amaya felt uneasy about the summoner and as he reached to grope her chest, she suddenly bit him in her panic, her sharp canines piercing his flesh, making him howl in pain,

"Damn! That's some bite power!" He said as his hand slowly started bleeding from the bite,

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A voice boomed, everyone turned towards the source of the voice and saw Azir clearing the crowd with his soldiers,

"You can summon the newcomer tomorrow, harassing her will not help your desires, if you continue, I'll have no choice but report this to the council." Azir stated firmly,

"Well she bit me! Summoners and champions are not supposed to harm one another!" The summoner that Amaya bit replied,

"I heard you, you tried to make immoral advances on her, she had every right." Azir replied,

"But-" the summoner attempted,

Azir motioned for him to stop, if his face were visible, he'd likely be glaring, the crowd of summoners murmured in frustration as they walked off,

"It is alright Amaya, I apologize for the inconvenience, that's how every Bronze V summoner is." Azir said calmly,

"Bronze V?" Amaya repeated in curiosity after wiping her tears away,

"Yeah, from what I'm understanding. Bronze V is the lowest rank, it goes, Bronze V-I, then Silver V-I, Gold V-I, Platinum V-I, Diamond V-I, Master, then Challenger." Asiv replied,

"Many Bronze V seem to not understand that we champions are not tools of war, but living, breathing individuals." Azir said,

"Obviously." Amaya said, rubbing her shoulder from being pulled around earlier,

"I shall leave you for now, good luck, tomorrow will be your first day on the fields of justice." Azir said before walking off with his soldiers on either side of him,

"Pretty sure Aurelion Sol must've just blasted the summoners who did that." Asiv said,

After they finished eating, Asiv and Amaya headed back to their room,

"You can have the bed, Amaya." Asiv said,

"Where will you sleep then?" Amaya asked,

"I'll just sleep on the couch, tomorrow I'll go out and buy an inflatable mattress." Asiv replied,

Once again, Amaya didn't understand what's wrong with a boy and a girl sleeping together, back when she was a pup her and her siblings and parents would all gather together for warmth,

"Are you sure?" Amaya asked curiously,

"Yeah, I'm sure." Asiv replied as he laid back on the couch,

Amaya changed into her shirt that sagged at the collar and fell asleep,

Later that night, she was tossing and turning and whimpering in her sleep,

She was in a forest, the skies were blood red, the trees were twisted and black bearing no leaves, and the grass was grey, she tried to call out to Asiv but her voice wouldn't work,

"C...re...come...come...he...come here..." She heard a voice slowly become audible,

She turned towards it and saw a man in a black cloak with a hood concealing his face, he lifted a hand and used his finger to motion for Amaya to come to him, Amaya's heart dropped and her blood turned ice cold, she tried running but as she ran, she she realized she was running in place before being forced to stop, and turned towards the hooded man, he came closer and closer, his hood pulled back revealing his face to be a cracked and bleeding human skull with ghostly purple flames in his mouth and eye sockets,

"I...am...here...it's me..." He said before suddenly lunging at her,

"BRING ME HIS BLOOD!" The monstrosity screeched, right as he was going to catch Amaya, she jumped awake, covered in a cold sweat, she got up out of bed and looked around the bedroom then in the bathroom, then the room where Asiv was sleeping...nothing, no skull, no twisted forest, nothing.

She couldn't get back to sleep, every time she closed her eyes, she saw that skull, she whimpered then walked towards the couch where Asiv was sleeping, she laid down on the couch with him, feeling safer around him, she fell asleep quickly clinging to Asiv for security.

 **Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter, glad to see how this story did on it's first day, got a lot of traffic on it's first day, so thanks for that guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, here with another chapter, now I'll be honest, I know recycling Asiv probably wasn't the brightest idea but as I stated before, I have trouble coming up with characters, Amaya and Asiv being pretty much my only 2 OC's, so yeah...fml. :P**

Asiv woke up when the morning sunshine beamed through the window and right into his eyes, he tried to get up but felt somewhat heavier, when he woke up a bit more, he noticed Amaya sleeping peacefully on top of him, he immediately didn't know what to think, here was a girl he just met asleep on top of him in nothing more than her somewhat large shirt from before and her underwear,

"A-Amaya? Do you mind?" He asked her, feeling awkward,

She woke up, looking at him with a half asleep look on her face, "I just wanna sleep a bit longer..." She said half awake and wrapping her arms around him tightly, getting a bit painful for Asiv,

"A-Amaya! It's...getting tough to breathe..." Asiv replied, trying to hold onto his breath,

Amaya snuggles closer to him and squeezed a bit tighter,

"Amaya! S-Stop!" Asiv panicked and grabbed her tail, Amaya squeaked and shot up awake, her ears reaching for the ceiling,

"A-Asiv..." She said in a shaky breath,

"Weak spot maybe?" Asiv thought, he started stroking her tail, making her mew softly and breath become heavy, with a deep blush,

"A-Asiv! S-Stop!" She begged,

"Then let me go!" Asiv said, stroking her tail faster, making Amaya gasp in bliss, her grip finally loosened and Asiv managed to get up,

"A-Asiv...why did you do that?" She asked feeling a bit hurt by his actions,

"You wouldn't let me go, kinda had to." Asiv replied as he put on his black jacket over his purple t-shirt,

"You're no fun..." Amaya pouted before heading into the bedroom to change into her outfit she got the day before,

The two of them went to the dining hall for breakfast, Amaya of course got any available meat onto her plate,

"After this we'll have to go to the gathering hall for your announcement as a new champion." Asiv said, Amaya nodded in understanding,

"I don't know why, but I kinda want Asiv to grab my tail again." Amaya thought, the sensation she felt was unusual to her, it felt good to her but it literally made her breathless, which was very unusual to her,

After they finished their breakfast, everyone was called to the gathering hall for the introduction of the new champ,

"We're proud to announce the arrival of a new champion to our institute, her name is...Amaya, The silver wind." The summoner in the center of the room said as a large sphere much like the summoner spheres displayed Amaya's picture,

The introduction went over her abilities and all kinds of things,

"I'm guessing she's a jungle champion due to her abilities." A summoner said from somewhere in the room,

"Be sure to be kind to this newcomer, and remember, summoners cannot hurt champions and vice versa." The summoner said, concluding the meeting,

"Oh and one last thing, the new summoners are the ones to start the first match of today, this will be day 1 of their placements." The summoner said,

Asiv immediately went for the summoner chamber to get ready for the first match, he was the first to choose a champion for the ENTIRE match, he decided to choose Amaya and took up the jungle position,

"Oh come on! I wanted her first!" A summoner said from the next chamber over, Asiv chuckled a bit after hearing that outburst,

"Ready guys?" Asiv asked his teammates, everyone locked in and were raring to go,

Blue team (Amaya's team)

Top lane: Riven

Mid lane: Mordekaiser

Adc: Ashe

Support: Thresh

Jungle: Amaya

Red team

Jungle: Nautilus

Top lane: Irelia

Mid lane: Veigar

Adc: Vayne

Support: Blitzcrank

The moment the match started, everyone went to their starting positions,

Amaya had just cleared the Gromp camp and began working on the Blue sentinel, she was suddenly ambushed by Veigar who came to try and steal blue, only for him to get slain as soon as he appeared,

"FIRST BLOOD!" The announcer boomed,

Amaya was ecstatic she had claimed the first kill of the match, she returned to the fountain and purchased a stalkers blade with runic echoes,

Asiv had studied her statistics before the match and saw she was an AP champ, so he figured runic echoes was the way to go,

Amaya was 4/0/1 10 minutes into the match, once Amaya had her ult ready, she used it and ran towards top lane, she then back stabbed Irelia, and Riven had run Irelia through with her sword,

Right as Amaya was about to fall back, a huge anchor flew out of the jungle right at her, the anchor landed with a loud thud right where she was standing,

"SHUTDOWN!" The announcer boomed as Amaya was slain by Nautilus,

She respawned at the fountain and gasped when she was revived, she was completely unscathed, she decided to fight more carefully and bought herself a lich bane,

30 minutes in, the red team had destroyed only one turret and Amaya's team had destroyed all but the nexus turrets,

The enemy team surrendered 4 votes to 1,

"VICTORY!" The announcer boomed as the red nexus was destroyed,

Ending results:

Winning team:

Amaya: 12/3/8

Mordekaiser: 11/1/6

Riven: 8/5/4

Ashe: 15/2/9

Thresh: 3/0/21

Losing team:

Irelia: 2/7/3

Blitzcrank: 5/12/2

Nautilus: 2/15/8

Veigar: 1/7/1

Vayne: 1/8/3

Once Asiv walked out, he was greeted by Amaya who was happy to have won her first match,

"Hmph, they only won 'cause Amaya's overpowered." A summoner said in a bitter manner,

"That's what everyone says about new champs, buddy." A diamond rank said, walking by,

Amaya just wanted to relax now, but she was summoned again a few moments later,

After five more games, people started to ban her, thus leaving her out of games, to which she sighed in relief,

Matches began to slow down and soon enough, were done for the day,

Amaya returned to hers and Asiv's room, she started a bath for herself and eased into the warm water, her ears drooped a bit at the relaxing sensation, she pondered about the matches earlier, somewhat wondering what she could improve on,

When she got out of the bath, she wrapped the towel around herself and saw a basket that wasn't there before it had things in it such as body wash and other hygiene related items, she sat down, inspecting the basket, and saw little tag on the basket's handle, "Welcome to the institute of war, Please accept this gift basket." Was written on the tag

 **(Warning! Little bit of a pervy moment here!)**

She then saw an item with a metal handle and soft bristles on one end, she read the text on a tag wrapped around it, the tag read, "Hextech toothbrush" she had heard about how Hextech technology made life so much more simple, she then pressed the bright green button on the handle, the toothbrush started vibrating, Amaya dropped it with a surprised yelp, then low and behold, it landed right between her legs and was still vibrating against her "lower region", she gasped and moaned softly at the sensation, "Nnn...Ahhh..." Was all that left her lips, her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and a stream of drool came down from her lip, "Yes...feels...good..." She said between slight gasps as it vibrated against her clit, she was then snapped out of her moment when she heard a knock on the bathroom door,

"Everything okay in there?" She heard Asiv ask, she turned off the Hextech toothbrush and put it on the counter,

"Y-Yeah! E-Everything's fine!" Amaya blushed feeling a bit embarrassed about her incident with the toothbrush, she came out fully dressed and Asiv asked her,

"Everything okay? You look a bit red." Asiv asked her,

"O-o-oh yeah! Couldn't be better!" Amaya answered nervously.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, now yes there are a few minor smutty scenes but some may be considered funny, idk today's internet humor, but I'm hoping Amaya's toothbrush incident gave you guys a good laugh, anyway, hope you continue supporting, it means a lot. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up guys? Now I'm back with another chapter, now I'd like to clarify that, no, I DID NOT forget about the other story, I'm just taking a bit of a break from it,**

 **Now there was one review I'd like to reply to,**

 **"I'm hoping you introduce Ahri into the story."**

 **A: I've been considering it actually, now as for the part about a yuri moment...I can give in this once. :P**

The next morning, Amaya had 3 matches but then got banned frequently so far, Asiv used her for all his placement matches, presently at 3 wins, 1 loss in the first 2 days of placements,

Amaya was now being banned from matches very often, so she decided to visit the hot spring that recently opened near the institute,

She eased herself into the water, letting out a content sigh,

She was alone, but not for long,

"Mind if I join you?" A voice said from behind, Amaya turned and saw a young woman with a few similarities,

she had long black hair, 9 silver fox tails, honey gold eyes, and black fox ears, "Not at all." Amaya replied, she couldn't help but feel drawn to the visitor's 9 tails as they slowly swished around in the air,

"I'm Ahri, you're the newcomer...Amaya, correct?" Ahri asked,

"Y-Yeah...I can't help but notice you got fox tails and ears just like I do." Amaya said as her ears twitched curiously,

"Oh yeah, just by looking at you, I can tell you were once a fox like I was, but...it seems it makes you unhappy to be human...why is that?" Ahri asked in curiosity,

"Well..." Amaya paused before explaining how she didn't appreciate all the responsibilities that come with being human, Ahri just listened with great interest, for the longest time, Ahri was the only known fox turned human, now there was another,

"I see...you miss your old life, it's understandable." Ahri replied once Amaya finished,

"How did you become human?" Amaya asked,

Ahri told her about how she had turned human by absorbing the life energy of a dying mage and how she WANTED to turn human, a total opposite to Amaya,

"Also Amaya...I can't help but notice you and that new summoner, Asiv, share a room...he's kinda cute, have you gone at IT yet?" Ahri asked in a sly tone,

"It? What is 'it'?" Amaya asked curiously,

"Have you had sex with him, is what I'm asking." Ahri asked,

Amaya's face turned beet red, "N-N-No...I...never mated with anyone before..." Amaya replied feeling embarrassed,

"Aww, still so innocent." Ahri replied with a giggle,

"Have you?" Amaya asked,

"Well...not exactly." Ahri replied,

Amaya was confused,

"Before, I had to steal life essence from human males to maintain my human form, but I joined the league so I could not do anymore harm, I'd promise the males a few hours of passion, then before they get their chance with me when I bring them back with me...I'd absorb their life essence." Ahri replied,

"You'd kill them? What made you give yourself up to the league?" Amaya asked,

"Guilt, I developed emotions, guilt being the most noticeable at the time." Ahri replied,

"So you haven't mated before?" Amaya asked,

Ahri nodded,

"Ever thought of mating with Asiv before?" Ahri asked,

"N-No, as if he'd do it anyway, I'm a fox on the inside." Amaya replied seeming a little heartbroken,

Ahri's eyes lit up at the look Amaya had, "Ohh! you're in love~" Ahri chimed happily,

Amaya blushed, "D-Don't be sill-eek!" Amaya squeaked when she felt Ahri grope her B-cup breasts from behind, she wondered how Ahri got behind her so fast,

"C'mon, he'd love these small titties, they're cute~" Ahri giggled, making Amaya squirm a bit,

"A-Ahri! P-Please don't!" Amaya objected,

"I'm just showing you the joys of being a woman..." Ahri whispered sensually, Amaya squealed when she felt Ahri gently rub two fingers against her "lower lips", Amaya curled her toes and started panting at this sensation, she never touched herself before and someone else doing it made her head spin, she then bucked her hips as Ahri gently slid her two fingers in and out of her entrance,

"A-Ahri..." Amaya mewed softly,

"Alright, that's enough for you." Ahri giggled teasingly and pulled away, releasing Amaya, Amaya almost immediately missed Ahri's touch,

"I'll stop there, I want Asiv to feel the good stuff." Ahri giggled,

 **Meanwhile in another part of the institute...**

Elder Virand (head of the institute) was being checked up on by Soraka, "I'm not sure what to say, your condition seems to worsen as time goes on, no matter what I do." Soraka said, feeling baffled,

"It's probably just coming to the time where I pass on...it happens when your a mortal who's aged past 97..." Virand said before coughing into his arm, coughing up a bit of blood,

"I'll keep looking into how your condition's worsening." Soraka said before leaving, letting Virand rest in his quarters,

 **Meanwhile in the institute's library**

Ryze, Nasus and Xerath were arranging the books by date of publish, until Xerath stopped abruptly, dropping a book,

"What is it, Xerath?" Ryze asked the Magnus Ascendant,

"A dark time is upon us...I can sense a disruption in the institute." Xerath said,

"Xerath is right, I can sense it as well." Nasus said picking up the book Xerath dropped,

 **Outside near the institute**

Shen and Akali were meditating when Shen suddenly stopped and stood up,

"What is it, Shen?" Akali asked,

"The balance is falling apart within the institute, a dark day is approaching." Shen said in a grim manner,

 **In an unknown part the institute**

A dark figure wandered in the shadows,

"The institute will soon be mine, I will soon have my grasp on the power of all the champions, and take the entirety of Valoran by storm." The dark figure said,

He then took an unidentifiable animal carcass and swiped it with a knife to draw blood and fill a strange pattern in the floor with lit candles surrounding it,

He then chanted an ancient verse, creating a blood oath with the damned,

A crevice opened up in the center of the pattern, a vial-like object rose up from the crevice,

It was emitting a strange green glow, and had a skull on the top,

"By sealing this pact, I bound my soul to the contract of blood!" The figure said,

He then turned towards a picture on the wall, it was a picture of Asiv,

"Asiv...when I'm done with you, you'll burn in hell for certain!" The figure said, stabbing the picture with a demonic knife which then corroded the picture.

 **Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter, this one went a bit deeper into the serious side of the story, lemme know what you think so far in the reviews. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here with the next chapter, and I played league with the new Hextech items...holy fuck are they cancerous to go against!**

While Amaya was "enjoying" her time with Ahri, Asiv was wandering through the gardens of the institute as he thought about how to go about the rest of his placements, however as he pondered, he felt that he wasn't alone,

"Keep your cool, Asiv, don't let them know you're on to 'em." He thought as he prepared to reach for his Hextech revolver in his cloak,

He then turned and saw a creature that looked like a human but skinned, it's eye sockets were pitch black and it's mouth full of needle-like teeth, 3 rows on the top and bottom to be exact,

"contractus requirit sanguinem nostrum!" It screeched,

Asiv drew his hextech revolver and fired a few shots at it, the shots hit the creature in the shoulder, chest and hip, it kept charging,

"Gah! FUCK!" Asiv shouted as it tackled him to the ground,

It repeated the same sentence from before,

"contractus requirit sanguinem nostrum!"

Asiv then pistol whipped it across the face, with it stunned briefly, he kicked it off, it quickly regained balance, a bladed bone then popped out of it's wrist, it rushed him and it suddenly stopped,

Asiv and the creature both looked towards it's chest and saw a thorny vine that stabbed through it's back and out it's chest, Asiv smirked at the creature,

"Yeah dipshit...sayonara." Asiv said, the creature was then violently ripped back by the vine, and then devoured by a large Venus flytrap-like plant,

"An unusual delicacy, but my babies seem to appreciate it." Zyra said, walking out into the open,

"And I will appreciate this..." Thresh said tossing his hook to grab a small orb left behind by the creature,

"Hmmm...a demon soul...a fine specimen to torment." Thresh cackled,

"A demon? In the institute? How-?" Asiv was interrupted by Thresh,

"I cannot give you the details, souls are my thing, now if you want summoning answered, speak with Mordekaiser, he has the answer you seek." The chain warden replied,

Asiv found a strange amulet on the ground where the demon stood, nodded and ran off to find Mordekaiser.

"A demon? I thought the institute prevented such-" Zyra was cut off by Thresh's absence, leaving her alone with her plants,

Asiv ran into Amaya who was just heading towards the dining hall for the lunch hour,

She accompanied him when they saw Mordekaiser with Yorick and Elise in the dining hall,

"Mordekaiser? I need to ask you something." Asiv said,

"What might that be, young summoner?" Mordekaiser replied,

"Well I was attacked by some kind of demonic...human...thing, I was told by Thresh you'd be able to give answers about it." Asiv said,

"Did it...say anything?" Mordekaiser asked,

Asiv nodded, "it said something like...contractus requirit sanguinem nostrum."

Mordekaiser seemed to take greater interest in the topic of conversation,

"Latin...guess people were right when they said it's the language of demons." Mordekaiser said,

"It also had this." Asiv said, placing the amulet on the table, Mordekaiser picked it up and inspected it,

"This is a blood oath amulet, whoever summoned that demon has signed a blood oath with the damned." Mordekaiser said,

Amaya was listening curiously as she took a bite out of a cookie on her plate,

"In other words, someone promised another's blood and soul in exchange for corrupt magic from the underworld." Mordekaiser finished,

"But doesn't the institute prevent demons from crossing over?" Elise asked,

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but someone managed to bypass the barriers of the institute, this was no ordinary blood oath." Mordekaiser replied,

"What exactly did the demon say in Latin?" Amaya asked curiously resting her chin on her hands,

"It said, 'your blood is required to seal the contract'." Yorick replied,

"Well shit...whoever made the contract had sights set on me then...fuck..." Asiv said sighed in frustration,

"Clearly it's someone who has a bone to pick, can you think of anyone you've known who would be out for you?" Elise asked,

Asiv shook his head in regret, "Sadly no." He sighed,

"Talk to Lucian, he will know what to do." Mordekaiser said to Asiv,

Thankfully, Lucian was within the dining hall not to far away,

Asiv explained the situation to Lucian who then handed him a holy charm, "As long as you wear this, it will keep them at bay." Lucian said,

"Thanks Lucian." Asiv said as he put on the charm like a necklace,

"Damn, a blood oath contract on your head, whoever made it REALLY wants your ass 6 feet under." Lucian said thinking about Asiv's situation,

"6 feet under what?" Amaya asked curiously,

"It's a figure of speech, Amaya, it just means someone wants me dead." Asiv replied,

"Keep in mind, the demons will attempt to find another way to get what they want." Lucian said,

Asiv nodded in understanding, after him and Amaya left the dining hall, Amaya suddenly remembered what Ahri did to her, "That's all for you, I want Asiv to feel the good stuff." Ahri's voice echoed in Amaya's head,

"Amaya? Hello?" Asiv said trying to get her attention,

"Huh? Wha-?" Amaya snapped out of her thoughts,

"You zoned out." Asiv replied,

Amaya blushed a bit at the thought she had seconds ago, "S-Sorry...I was just...thinking..." Amaya said, feeling flustered,

"Mate with Asiv? How would he even take it if I asked him to?" Amaya thought nervously, she was still a virgin, she never even found a mate when she was a fox,

"Amaya, you seem nervous about something." Asiv said to her,

"I-It's nothing...really." Amaya lied,

"Welp my next placement match is coming up in a bit, shall we get to it?" Asiv asked her, his telepathic link with her while she's on the rift left obvious signs to him that she had fun while on the rift,

"Yeah, let's go!" Amaya said feeling excited suddenly before they both ran off,

Meanwhile in another part of the institute

"So...Asiv's found a way to avoid my contract for now, oh well, just give it time...we'll find a loophole." The dark figure said to himself as if someone else was in the room with him.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know, it's short but I'm working on the next chapter for that other story as well, also I'd like to ask you guys, if I do make a full on lemon for this story, do you guys want it to be Ahri giving Amaya sex ed before the lemon? I'll do it if there's enough support for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, glad to see you're all enjoying the stories I've created, now here's a question for you guys, between Asiv and Amaya, what is your favorite thing about each of them?**

It was sunset, games were beginning to slow down for the day, Asiv and Amaya had just won a close game, leaving Asiv's placements score at 7 wins, 2 losses after the 3rd day of placements,

Amaya had been brought into endless matches she didn't even get the chance to eat, so she was starving,

"Auugh! So hungry!" Amaya whined, Asiv couldn't help but roll his eyes at her childish behavior,

"Didn't you at least eat breakfast?" He asked her,

"I couldn't, as soon as I woke up, I was taken into a match, and was in so many matches throughout the day." She whimpered before yawning, and dark circles around her eyes,

"She can't keep this up, she's absolutely exhausted, she needs to get some actual rest." Asiv thought, feeling sorry for Amaya,

Once they got to the dining hall, Amaya was relieved to see that they were serving steak, Amaya's carnivorous instincts begged for her to consume her fill, so Amaya got the 2 biggest steaks she could get,

When her and Asiv sat down at a table, Amaya tore into the meat without hesitation, Asiv chuckled a bit at her display,

"What?" She asked curiously as her twitched,

Right as he was going to answer, Akali passed by, "Oh, Amaya, you look exhausted." Akali said with clear concern,

"She's had near endless games today." Asiv answered,

"Come see me at the infirmary after you finish, we'll talk there." Akali said before walking off,

After Amaya and Asiv finished, they visited Akali at the infirmary, Akali was in her nurse uniform whenever she was at work in the infirmary,

"Hold still." Akali said as she put a blood pressure cuff on Amaya's arm,

Amaya looked at it in curiosity, while trying to not nod off.

Akali checked the cuff and her eyes widened with concern,

"Your blood pressure is way too high, Amaya." She continued checking Amaya's condition, and came up with,

"You're facing extreme exhaustion and stress, alright, I'll write up a note and forward it to the council." Akali said as she wrote up a note on her clipboard, Akali bid them farewell as they walked out of the infirmary,

"So~ You like her?" Amaya teased as she and Asiv walked towards their living quarters,

"What do you mean?" Asiv asked, quirking an eyebrow,

"C'mon, her boobs were visible to you, and her skirt, short enough that she's just asking you to make a move." Amaya giggled,

Asiv fought back blushing, "D-Don't be ridiculous! She's WAY outta my league anyway." Asiv stuttered,

"Ah so you do think she's sexy, I'll admit, she's pretty." Amaya teased Asiv further,

"Sh-Shut up!" He objected and ran ahead of her,

"Come back! I'm not done mentally tormenting you!" Amaya laughed as she ran after him,

Once they got back to their living quarters, Amaya immediately went to relax in a warm bath, Asiv just sat on the couch flipping through channels on the Hextech television,

There was then a knock under the door followed by a letter slipping through the mail slot in the door,

Asiv opened the letter,

"Greetings Asiv and/or Amaya,

We have received word about Amaya's condition and we are excusing her from taking part in anymore matches for the next week, she has been disabled from the list of champions for the time being.

Sincerely,

-the council"

The envelope had one more piece of paper to unfold,

"Just because she's free for the week, don't think you can sweet talk your way into her panties~

-Akali"

Asiv blushed at that last part,

"Tch, whatever." Asiv said, feeling a little annoyed at what Akali had written, he never even thought about such a thing,

He heard Amaya humming to herself in the bathroom, clearly she was feeling quite relaxed now,

He picked up her twin Katar and placed them on the dresser, sighing at her carelessness with such tools of combat,

Little did he know, Amaya could hear him just outside the door,

"Asiv~ If you wanted to peek at me, you coulda just said so~" she teased,

"Th-That's not it at all!" He stuttered,

"Oh really? Why else would you be in MY bedroom?" She smirked, knowing he was getting annoyed,

"That's not it, dammit!" He said, feeling flustered,

Amaya sighed with content, "Teasing him never gets old~" she chimed happily to herself as she sat there in the bath.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, so yep, Amaya's getting the treatment any new champ gets, banned and picked a lot, poor girl can't catch a break 'til now.**

 **Don't forget, I'd love to hear/read about your fave things about Amaya and Asiv along with what you like about their relationship. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Asiv woke up and much like before, Amaya was asleep on top of him,

"I really need to stop waking up like this." Asiv grumbled to himself,

As much as he wanted to get her off him, he also found her irresistibly cute as she slept peacefully, he looked at the clock, it was already 9:30 AM, typically champions needed to wake up between 6:00 and 7:30 AM to prep for matches that start by 8:30 AM, but Amaya was excused, also since Asiv only had 1 placement match left, he just had to take part in a match at some point in the day before 11:00 PM, with placement results to be revealed the day after,

Asiv just watched Amaya sleep peacefully, he gently stroked one of her fox ears as she slept,

"Mmmm...Nyaa~" was all that left her lips, her tail wagged around as he stroked her ear, and a slight smile formed on her face in her sleep,

She slowly woke up looking rather sleepy still, she just tilted her head closer to Asiv, purring as he stroked her ear,

"Just like that..." Amaya said dreamily, not quite seeming awake,

Asiv then felt something, to be exact, something wet soaking into his pants, he then realized that she was getting aroused as he stroked her ear, didn't take her long to notice it either,

"Eh? Oh no...don't tell me I peed in my sleep again." Amaya said with a blush,

"Again? Woulda been nice to know a couple days ago." Asiv said with slight annoyance,

Right then, there was an envelope that was slipped through the mail slot in the door,

Asiv moved Amaya off him, got up, and picked it up, it was for Amaya,

"It's for you." Asiv said, giving Amaya the envelope, she opened it and saw a check in it, along with a note,

"Hello Amaya, thank you for your services to the institute, here is your weekly payment."

The check had "450 G" written on it,

"450 gold huh? Nice." Asiv said,

"Do you not get paid?" Amaya asked,

"Summoners do, but our pay comes once a month, said so in the orientation." Asiv said,

"I can use a new outfit, I can't always wear the same thing even outside of combat." She said,

"Alright, get dressed and we'll get going, I don't exactly trust some summoners, so I'll accompany you." Asiv said, Amaya got dressed and the two of them left,

In another part of the institute,

The dark figure from before stood alone in the shadows,

"These demon rituals are costly as hell, but it will all be worth it once Asiv is dead!" The figure said,

"And who knows, maybe I'll take Amaya for my own personal sex toy." The figure said in a sleazy manner,

"Now then, a demon that can bypass the charm, Yatagaran, known for mentally terrorizing an individual in Ionian folklore, perfect." The figure said, raising his cryptic demonic tool, a green cloud seeped out of the eye sockets and mouth of the skull that adorned the top of the object, the green mist then revealed 2 crow-like creatures that looked a bit like a twisted undead version of Swain's raven form,

"This is your target, bring him down, make sure there's a special place in the 7th circle of hell for him." The figure said, showing them a picture of Asiv in a summoner's sphere,

"quasi vulpes in puella?" One asked in a raspy voice that would send chills down anyone's spine,

"The fox? Bring her to me personally after you slay Asiv, bring her alive." The figure answered,

The 2 creatures nodded then vanished,

"Too bad, Asiv, soon enough, you'll pay for what you did to me those 3 years ago." The figure said, looking at Asiv through the orb,

At that moment, Asiv was waiting for Amaya to choose a new outfit and trying them on in the changing room, she found the one she wanted in the discount section, a light blue mini vest, white t-shirt, light blue mini skirt, black shorts to wear under said skirt, white thigh high boots.

looking at her fundings, she bought herself some underwear, which Asiv REFUSED to give any input on,

As they began walking back to the institute, Amaya saw something, she saw a strange humanoid bird-like creature charging towards them,

"Is that that Swain guy?" Amaya asked trying to look at it better,

"No, Swain looks nothing like that in his raven form." Asiv said, he reached into his cloak and kept his hand on his Hextech revolver,

"contractus requirit sanguinem nostrum!" It screeched,

"Fuck! Not again!" Asiv exclaimed, he grabbed Amaya by the arm and ran,

"What's going on?" Amaya asked,

"It's something like the thing that attacked me before! We have to run!" Asiv said as they ran,

The two of them ran into the clothing store from before, and hid within the racks,

"We just need to wait for them to look away, then we can run out towards the institute." Asiv said,

"Why isn't the amulet working? Isn't it supposed to ward off demons?" Asiv questioned,

Suddenly they heard a crash and saw that the creature knocked over a rack, then a second one showed up as well,

"There's 2?" Amaya whispered, feeling scared,

The 2 creatures continued throwing racks around and clearing tables with clothing neatly arranged, before throwing one of the tables out the display window,

"Hey! What do you think you're doi-?" The shopkeeper came out of the back room and was grabbed then thrown aside by one of the creatures,

"Si tibi disrumpens scindam locum seorsum!" One shouted to the other,

The two were now literally ripping shelves off the walls, racks that were bolted were torn off the floor and thrown aside,

One of them approached the rack Asiv and Amaya were hiding in, it ripped up the rack and saw it's two targets,

"Heeeere's Johnny!" It said in an odd accent,

Asiv pulled a quick draw with his Hextech revolver and shot it square in the eye,

"Parum vobis damnati stercore!" It shouted angrily as it staggered back,

Asiv and Amaya ran out of the store followed by the two creatures,

"Get down!" Someone shouted, Asiv and Amaya did as they were told, and suddenly the two creatures were blasted apart by endless bolts of energy,

They looked and saw Lucian,

"Damned things." Lucian muttered as he put away his two weapons,

"Thanks Lucian, but why were these demons not affected by the amulet you gave me?" Asiv asked,

"Those were Yatagaran, they're different than whatever you fought before, they were known for mentally tormenting their victims back in Ionia's old days." Lucian said,

"Someone must really want me dead then, bringing out something immune to the amulet." Asiv said,

"I told you before, they'll try to find a way around it, they just found it faster than I thought they would." Lucian replied,

Lucian bid the 2 goodbye, they then checked in on the shopkeeper who was caught in the crossfire, thankfully no injuries, the 2 said they would inform the institute about the situation and that repairs are in order,

Back in the unknown part of the institute, the shadowy figure was throwing a bit of a tantrum,

"Fuck that Lucian! I was SO close this time! But he just HAD to step in and ruin it!" The figure said, throwing his summoner orb into the wall, only to have it vanish in a puff of smoke,

Meanwhile, Asiv and Amaya had just returned to the institute, only to be greeted by Ahri,

"There you are Amaya~" Ahri chimed happily, hugging Amaya and nuzzling her cheek,

"I see you and Ahri have met." Asiv said,

"Yes, and we had some 'fun'." Ahri smirked,

"Fun? What does she mean?" Asiv quirked an eyebrow,

"N-Nothing! She means nothing!" Amaya squeaked with a deep blush before breaking out of Ahri's grasp and running off,

"Wait! Come back! I wasn't done cuddling you!" Ahri whined playfully while chasing after her,

"Girls...such a mystery, especially ones who were once foxes." Asiv said to himself.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this! :3**

 **Now remember, I pay attention to ALL reviews, and I agree with a few of you, Akali giving Amaya the sex ed would make more sense and probably make it funnier, I could picture her feeling a bit awkward explaining it. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd just like to thank a guest user for catching my mistake in the previous chapter, it's been corrected now, I'm usually so good about checking for errors before posting. XD**

Asiv was taking part in his last placement match, he was nervous about how he would do, taking a deep breath, he prepared for the battle to start, he was set up for jungle,

Originally he planned on using Rengar but he was banned, and so was Hecarim and Fizz, so he decided to try someone new, he looked through the champs and found Diana amongst them,

He locked I and prepared for combat

Asiv's team: (blue team)

Mid: Veigar

Jg: Diana

Adc: Twitch

Support: Leona

Top: Kayle

Red team:

Mid: Orianna

Jg: Gragas

Adc: Ashe

Support: Braum

Top: Tryndamere

Once the match started, He had Diana buy 1 hunter's talisman and 1 refillable potion,

"Alright, Diana, I know this is our first match together, but I'm counting on you." Asiv said to Diana telepathically,

"Alright, I shall not disappoint." She replied,

"After you clear the Blue sentinel, invade their jungle to steal red, but if their jungle is their, kill them first, only take red if you're in condition to handle it." Asiv said,

"Kill the unsuspecting? Sounds good to me!" Diana replied, liking the sound of the idea,

Diana went straight towards red team's red buff camp and found their jungle in bad condition, Diana suddenly jumped Gragas and killed him right on the spot,

"FIRST BLOOD!" the announcer shouted,

Asiv could hear the opposing team smack talking their jungle over the invasion from Diana being a success,

"Good job, Diana, they're already tilting, keep it up!" Asiv encouraged her with a noticeable upbeat tone,

"With pleasure." Diana said with little emotion,

She soon gathered enough gold to jump straight into the stalkers blade with runic echoes and a boots of mobility,

The opposing side did worse and worse as the game continued, ending in:

Blue team KDA total: 61/7/30

Red team KDA total: 4/63/1

Asiv's team dominated the match, as the summoners encouraged one another and their champions of choice each time a kill or Drag/Baron steal occurred, which Diana stole EVERY dragon the opponents started and even stole Baron,

"Nicely done Diana, great work out there!" Asiv congratulated Diana as he walked by her after the match, the 2 of them sharing a high five as they walked by each other,

Once Asiv got back to his and Amaya's living quarters, he was greeted not by Amaya, but by a feral Yordle commonly known as, Gnar, to many.

"Gnar! Gadah!" Gnar shouted as he jumped onto Asiv,

"Gnar! Don't jump on people like that!" He heard Amaya say, Gnar immediately jumped off Asiv and jumped up onto Amaya's lap as she sat on the couch,

"Who let Gnar in here?" Asiv asked,

"Apparently the institute has a whole deal of babysitting him, due to his nasty temper if he gets angry, champions take turns every few days." Amaya said, both her and Asiv have seen how angry the Jurassic park fur ball could get, so they didn't want to make him angry, that's why no one has ever seen Ao Shin on the rift, or ever again for that matter,

Gnar normally didn't let people handle him, but he could care less when it came to a few champions,

Amaya volunteered to watch over Gnar for the day since Irelia who was originally watching over him, had quite a few matches to go through,

"So...has he been any trouble?" Asiv asked Amaya, watching Gnar to make sure the missing link didn't jump on him again,

"Not really, sure he's loud, and it's disruptive, but he doesn't know any better." Amaya replied,

Amaya and Asiv both followed Gnar around the institute, Amaya being extra sure that Gnar doesn't get into trouble, the three of them walked out of the institute, Gnar ran to the nearest tree and started swinging around on it's branches and babbling, gods only know what he's saying,

"So Amaya, feeling more relaxed now?" Asiv asked the fox girl,

"Yeah, but still a little-" she was interrupted by a rock flying past her head, the two looked and saw a demon rush after them,

It was far too fast and pinned Amaya down,

"Get off me! Asiv! Gnar! Help!" Amaya cried out, shielding her face as the demon tried beating at her, it looked like a scrawny shriveled human with a gapping mouth, black empty eye sockets, and talon-like claws,

Gnar saw this, jumped down from the tree and suddenly changed into mega Gnar, when he roared, the demon got off Amaya and staggered back as gnar now towered over it,

Gnar smacked it aside with a mighty swipe at the ground, as it tumbled Gnar pounded it into the ground, and began jumping up and down on it and occasionally punching the already flattened monstrosity, he calmed down and changed back after he grabbed a boulder and slammed it down on the demon, the boulder being slammed onto it made a loud bone crunching sound,

"You okay?" Asiv asked as he helped Amaya up,

"I think s- Augh!" Amaya winced as she held her right arm, there was a gash in her forearm left by the demon's savage attacking, with blood dripping down her flawless pale skin,

"We should get you to the infirmary, that's gonna need some serious attention." Asiv said, he picked her up bridal style and started running for the infirmary, with Gnar following close behind,

Amaya didn't know why, but she blushed when Asiv picked her up like this,

Once they reached the infirmary, Akali and Shen had just finished up with Sona, the three champions looked at Amaya wide eyed as they saw her arm covered in blood,

"What happened?!" Akali asked in a panic,

"Calm down, Akali, it's our job to make sure a patient remains comfortable emotionally as well as physically." Shen said,

Akali nodded and tried to correct herself,

"Lay her down, I'll take a look." Shen said,

Asiv did as Shen said and laid Amaya down in an infirmary bed,

Shen used some rubbing alcohol to cleanse the wound of infection, Amaya whimpered at the burning sensation,

"Well, something or someone seriously had a temper, this clearly isn't from any kind of accident, what exactly attacked her?" Shen asked,

Asiv wanted to keep the demon situation on the down low, but he knew he couldn't with Shen, the eye of the twilight was far too smart to be led astray,

"Alright, but until we figure more out, NO ONE in this room is to spread word, not even to the council." Asiv said,

Everyone agreed to this, Gnar didn't exactly understand, but seeing Sona, Shen and Akali nod just made him nod as well,

"Lately someone or something signed a blood oath with demons and now the demons are out for my head, apparently they also want Amaya as well now." Asiv said,

After a bit, Shen managed to clean up Amaya's wound, "Shen, instead of stitching her up, I could just close the wound with a healing spell." Sona said to him telepathically,

"Very well, Sona, I have a match soon, so the sooner this gets done, the better." Shen replied,

Amaya stared at him quizzically, Sona didn't say anything, she saw Sona bring up her etwahl from the wall it was propped against, Sona played a few notes and a mist of bright green appeared swirling around Amaya's arm, she watches in wonder as the magic sealed her wound, not even leaving a scar,

"Wow, I wish I could do that." Amaya said in amazement,

"It takes years of practice, Amaya." Sona said to her,

"Who said that?" Amaya asked, looking at Gnar, Akali, Asiv and Sona,

"It's me, Sona, I'm mute, so I speak telepathically." Sona replied, waving her hand to get Amaya's attention,

"Teleptik- Terepathi-" Amaya tried to pronounce the word,

"Just keep practicing." Sona replied with a giggle,

Suddenly Ahri burst in, "Amaya~ I heard from Shen that you were hurt, let me cuddle you to make it ALL better~" Ahri teased playfully as she hugged Amaya, Amaya struggled against Ahri, everyone else tried to hold back laughing, while Gnar just seemed hypnotized by Ahri's tails swaying back and forth in the air,

She then whispered into Amaya's ear, "If you still didn't have sex with Asiv, I can run you through some sex education." Ahri giggled slyly, making Amaya blush,

"Alright Asiv, take Gnar with you, I just remembered that I forgot to give Amaya her physical examination,

"We'll talk more afterwards, Amaya, bye bye~" Ahri chimed,

But Akali grabbed her by one of her tails, "Not so fast, fox, you've been skipping out on your physical, you're getting it done TODAY." Akali said with much emphasis on that last word,

"Oh we were supposed to have physicals done here? My apologies Akali, I might have skipped out on accident." Sona said,

"Not a problem, alright Asiv, go on, take Gnar with you, unless you want ME to do your physical~" Akali winked playfully at him,

"V-Very funny, see you around, Amaya." Asiv stammered, before walking out with Gnar,

 **(Note: I don't know the process of a female physical exam, so I'll skip ahead to the end with these.)**

After most of Sona's physical exam was done, there was just one last thing to do,

"Alright, Sona, you're first, please remove your bra." Akali requested, grabbing her measurement tape,

Sona did as she asked and lifted her arms enough so Akali could take measurements,

"#### inches, alright." Akali said as she wrote down to measurement,

It was then Ahri's turn for a physical,

I bet I'm bigger than Sona." Ahri thought confidently,

which when the results came through at the end, "#### inches" Akali said, writing Ahri's measurement down,

"What?! Sona's bigger than me?" Ahri whined,

"Only by half an inch, Ahri, it's no big deal." Sona said,

Ahri whimpered, she was hoping to top her competition, which was obviously not Amaya,

"Your turn, Amaya." Akali said,

Amaya went through the same process, and when it came to measurement...

"#### inches" Akali said,

"How big is that exactly?" Amaya asked,

Akali then answered, "average size for B-cup, in short your not very big, and not very small, somewhat in the middle." Akali answered,

"What about you two?" Amaya asked in jealousy,

"D-Cup." They answered in unison,

Amaya looked at their bosom's then her own, and didn't know why she felt jealous,

"Life is so unfair..." Amaya whined,

"It's okay, Amaya, besides, you look great the way you are." Akali said,

"Yeah, they fit you well, you little cutie." Ahri said as she cuddled Amaya.

 **Hey guys, so you may notice that I replaced exact numbers with "####" that's because I don't know exactly how the measurements are written down. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

Asiv had brought Gnar back to Irelia when her matches were over, he decided to take the time to relax, but his train of thought was interrupted, by none other than Draven,

"Summoner Asiv! I apologize for not gracing you with my presence sooner, but I'm here now, to welcome you to the league of Draven." Draven said with pride,

"That's grea-" Asiv said with obviously no interest,

"Let's take a moment and admire me..." Draven said bringing up a photo of himself, signing then handing it to Asiv,

"If you try, you MIGHT be as cool as me one day." He said to Asiv, who was quickly growing tired of this guys ego,

"Look, Draven-" Asiv tried his hardest to keep his cool, his right eyebrow twitched in annoyance,

"Not Draven...Draaaaaven~" the champion replied,

"Draaaaven, I have some stuff to take care of right no-" Asiv was then cut off by Draven again,

"Draaaaaven always, can take the time...to be admired by all." Draven said proudly,

"I swear to the gods, I wanna strangle this prick." Asiv thought angrily, he was in no mood to deal with Draven's antics, he then thought of something,

"Draven, who in the Noxian army do people look up to when you're not around?" Asiv asked,

"Darius." Draven answered,

"And who's in charge of executions when you're not around?" He asked,

"Darius." Draven answered,

"Don't you see? He's stealing your spotlight!" Asiv exaggerated,

"He's jealous of you, he wants to steal the show, YOUR SHOW." Asiv said,

"How dare he!" Draven said angrily,

"Who's the greatest champion of all time?" Asiv asked,

"DRAVEN!" Draven shouted,

"Who's the greatest executioner in the history of Runeterra?" Asiv asked,

"DRAVEN!" Draven shouted louder,

"And who's gonna top Darius?" Asiv asked with false enthusiasm,

"DRAVEN!" Draven shouted even louder,

"Who?" Asiv asked,

"DRAVEN!" Draven roared,

"I can't hear you!" Asiv replied,

"DRAAAAAAAVEEEEEEENNNNN!" Draven shouted as he ran out the front door of the institute,

"Thank the gods that's over..." Asiv sighed in relief, the egotistical maniac gave Asiv quite a headache,

"Welp, that egotistic retard should be gone for awhile." Asiv thought before dropping Draven's autograph into a trash can,

"Oops, clumsy me, it slipped!" Asiv said sarcastically,

Meanwhile, Amaya was talking to Ahri and Sona in the hot spring, Amaya still being a downer over her physical exam results,

"Amaya, it's not that big a deal." Sona said assuringly,

"You only say that cause your boobs are that size already." Amaya whined,

"Amaya, I know you want to grow more, but, some boys like girls with smaller boobs." Ahri tried to assure Amaya,

Amaya wasn't sure why, but she started developing human habits, possibly a result of being human for a few months now,

"So Amaya~ tell me, has Asiv sweet talked his way into your panties yet?" Ahri asked with a slight giggle,

"A-Ahri! That's a private matter!" Sona objected with a slight blush,

Amaya was very open to Ahri, since they were both once foxes, Amaya felt a special connection of sorts to her,

"N-N-No, I'm..." Amaya stammered and blushed,

Ahri eyed Amaya expectantly,

"I'm...too scared...what if I do something wrong? I don't have any mating experience!" Amaya said before sinking a bit below the warm water,

"Don't worry Amaya, perhaps I could...watch and teach you~" Ahri teased,

"Ahri, I think that would just make her more nervous." Sona objected,

"I'm just trying to help her get over her nervousness, stop cock blocking me." Ahri pouted playfully,

"What should I do, Sona? You and Ahri are perfect in every way, you have nice figures, you're both pretty, and you both have big boobs, how am I supposed to compete with all that?" Amaya pouted,

"Well you're pretty as well, Amaya, you also have a nice figure, your breasts may not be as big as ours, and there's one thing that you have a lot of men like." Sona said,

"What?" Amaya asked curiously,

"A kind heart, many men don't only look at women for our appearance, men also look at how kind a woman is." Sona answered,

Amaya let those words sink in for a moment, suddenly she felt someone grab her breasts from behind, she yelped at the sudden feeling,

"Now then Amaya, I'd like to feel you up again~" Ahri purred,

"Ahri! What are you-?" Sona was cut off by Ahri,

"Let me have my fun." Ahri said telepathically,

Amaya was mewing softly as Ahri gently massaged her breasts,

"Such tiny things, so squishy as well." Ahri giggled,

Amaya yelped and her face started turning red as Ahri lightly pinched her stiff nipples, her breath starting to become labored,

"A-Ahri! S-Stop!" Amaya begged,

No one could see it, but Amaya was starting to get aroused as her love fluids mixed into the water,

"Oh Amaya~ remember last time?" Ahri teased as her index and middle finger gently stroked Amaya's pink slit, making the fox girl squeal in delight, right as Ahri was about to finger Amaya, Sona pried Ahri off of Amaya,

"Sonaaaa! I wasn't done playing!" Ahri whined playfully,

"You did enough Ahri, if someone walked in and saw that, Amaya would likely feel humiliated." Sona said,

"Fine fine...you're no fun." Ahri pouted,

Amaya managed to get her act together after a bit,

"So Amaya, how do you feel about Asiv?" Sona asked,

Amaya blushed slightly,

"I'm not sure, when I'm around him, I...I feel safe, and warm, and I get this funny feeling inside." Amaya answered, not sure what to think,

Sona smiled at the young fox girl,

"I know what you feel."

"What? What is it?" Amaya asked,

"You're simply in love with him." Sona answered,

Amaya turned beet red after hearing this,

"Aww~ the little cutie's in love." Ahri giggled while teasing,

"B-But...I'm a fox...he would never like me that way." Amaya answered,

"You're a human now, well...for the most part, you are." Sona answered,

"Sona would it be THAT much of a problem if I gave Amaya a few pointers on sex just in case?" Ahri asked telepathically,

"Why would you need to?" Sona asked, quirking an eyebrow,

"Well...she's a virgin, she never even found a mate as a fox, not too mention, fox sex and human sex are different in a way." Ahri answered,

Sona thought about this, then sighed in defeat, "Fine...but if it requires you to physically touch her, take it to your room." Sona said in a stern manner,

"Fair enough." Ahri replied,

"Finally! I get the little cutie all to myself for a bit~" Ahri sang to herself,

Amaya just looked at the two curiously,

"That look on Ahri's face...I don't think I like where this is going." Amaya thought.

 **Hey guys, so tell me, do you want Ahri to just teach Amaya in a normal way? Or should it go into an ACTUAL smut? Lemme know in the reviews. :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, now typically I don't do same gender smut, but I figured, this could be my way of saying "thanks for the support", so yeah, happy fapping! :D**

Warning! This whole chapter is an Ahri X Amaya smut, if this is not your thing, please back away now!

Asiv had taken time to himself and figured he should find Amaya, hoping she was feeling better after the incident earlier,

When he found her, she was in the dining hall talking to Ahri, seeing her laughing and smiling despite what happened,

Asiv couldn't help but smile a bit at this sight,

"She truly does stand out from the rest." Asiv thought, Amaya saw Asiv and motioned for him to join them,

Asiv did just that, though he felt something was...off about Ahri and Amaya, as if they were hiding something,

"So Asiv...Ahri invited me to spend the night with her, so if you want, you could use the bed instead of the couch tonight." Amaya said, Asiv was glad to see Amaya and Ahri could get along so well, but little did he know how much closer they were gonna be after tonight,

However, even Amaya didn't know what to expect, she thought Ahri was going to just talk through the sex education, but boy was she gonna be SO wrong,

Asiv nodded in understanding after Amaya told him this,

"It'll be a nice change of pace from the typical morning routine." Asiv thought to himself,

remembering how each morning so far ended up with him waking up and finding Amaya asleep on top of him,

She wasn't heavy, but she wasn't light either,

After the three of them went their separate ways, Ahri guided Amaya to her room,

 ** _WARNING! SMUT INCOMING!_**

Ahri let Amaya in first then closed the door behind them both and locked it,

"Amaya~ ready to start?" Ahri purred,

"Yes, but-" Amaya stopped, she saw Ahri lift her skirt slightly, enough to show her wet panties,

"I'm feeling a little horny, Amaya~" Ahri chimed seductively,

Amaya backed up nervously and yelped when she tripped back over the arm of the couch landing on her back on the cushions and throw pillows, Ahri giggled and pounced onto the younger fox girl,

"So cute~ you do know this is how sex starts in the romance novels, right?" Ahri giggled,

Amaya's face reddened, she thought this was going to be an honest sleepover, but...she ended up walking right into Ahri's sex trap,

Ahri gently ran her fingers through Amaya's silk-like hair, whenever she barely grazed Amaya's ears, they twitched in a cute way,

Ahri pressed her D-cup bosom against Amaya's B-Cup breasts, she licked her lips seductively before hungrily kissing Amaya,

Mmph!...Hmmph!" Amaya sounded as if she was trying to object, but she was unable to speak as Ahri let her hormones take over, and continued the kiss,

Amaya squirmed to try and get out from under Ahri,

"Stop moving! It's no fun if you move so much." Ahri thought,

Her tongue lightly trailed along Amaya's teeth and lightly caressed her canines, Amaya continued to struggle,

Ahri then separated from Amaya,

"I want to feel you, every inch of you~" Ahri said seductively,

She reached under Amaya's shirt and gently grazed her flawless and soft skin with her finger tips, making Amaya softly mew and shiver, suddenly Ahri pinched Amaya's erect nipples through her bra, right when Amaya was going to cry out in bliss, Ahri silenced her with a kiss and invaded her mouth with her tongue,

"Gmmph! Mmmmph!" Amaya tried to object again, Ahri separated, letting Amaya breathe,

"Ahri! Stop I- hah!" Amaya cried out as Ahri assaulted her breasts by gently pinching her hardened nipples through her bra,

"Let's get a look under here~" Ahri teased, she stripped Amaya of her clothing revealing her pink and white striped bra and panties,

"Stripes? So innocent~" Ahri teased,

"Ahri, please I can't- Fwah!" Amaya cried out as Ahri nibbled on her fox ears,

Ahri gently rubbed Amaya's lightly toned belly, making the younger girl purr and mew softly,

Ahri suddenly made out with Amaya again as she slithered her fingers under Amaya's wet panties and gently stroked her pink slit, Amaya released a muffled squeal and bucked her hips at the new sensation,

Ahri continued her assault on Amaya's untouched body, making the younger girl sweat and emit all kinds of adorable sounds,

Amaya finally got Ahri off her, When Ahri got a look at Amaya's face, her heart started pounding,

Amaya's face was a deep red, not from embarrassment, but a very lewd red caused by arousal, her beautiful sparkling icy blue eyes tearful, like a helpless animal, her lower lip quivering with a slight stream of drool coming down her lip,

"Ahri, no more! Please I- Nyaaha!" Amaya cried out As Ahri licked and sucked on her neck,

"How could I stop after seeing that face? I wanted to stop there but...Why do you have to be SO damn cute?!" Ahri thought,

"Ahriiii! I can't- Ah!" Amaya screamed as Ahri slid her fingers into Amaya's panties and finger-fucked her, Amaya's core burned with desire, growing wetter and wetter as Ahri pleasured her inner walls, Ahri had stopped to get rid of Amaya's bra,

Amaya's light pink nipples stiffened as they were exposed to the cool air of the room,

"Ahri...I don't want thi- EEK!" Amaya squealed, Ahri was nibbling on Amaya's pink nipples and bullied them with her tongue, pushing them around as she turned Amaya's lewd reacting body into her personal sex toy,

Amaya was whining and begging as Ahri continued to bully her delicate body, every inch of her body being caressed and licked by Ahri,

Ahri removed Amaya's panties, letting them hang off one ankle, Ahri did something Amaya wasn't expecting,

"Ahri please..."

She finger-fucked Amaya faster, hitting her g-spot just right-

"D-Don't!" Amaya begged and squealed cutely,

Sucked on Amaya's nipples-

"I can't take it! I'm going crazy!"

And lightly massaged her clit.

Amaya screamed as her untouched love button was rubbed and pinched playfully for the first time ever, she was losing herself in bliss as this continued, she soon felt pressure build up in her lower belly,

"A-Ahri... Something's... Happening..." Amaya gasped between each word, she was about to release when suddenly, Ahri stopped stimulating Amaya's pussy and sucked on her breasts, Amaya felt the pressure begin to fade,

"Nyaa! Don't drag it out!" Amaya objected in frustration due to no release,

Once Ahri finished teasing Amaya, she hoisted the girl's legs up onto her shoulders with Amaya's pussy at mouth level, Amaya covered her face in embarrassment when she caught Ahri staring at her throbbing pink slit,

"A-Ahri..." Amaya started,

"I want to taste you." Ahri said with a smile before sliding her tongue into amaya's virgin pussy, Amaya squealed at the sensation in an unintelligible manner, Ahri's tongue running wild inside her, Amaya soon screamed Ahri's name as she came into Ahri's eager mouth, with some of it dribbling down Ahri's chin onto her chest,

"Yummy~ you taste sweet, like honey." Ahri giggled, she looked at Amaya's exhausted figure, glistening with sweat, and taking heavy breaths,

Ahri stripped down, and Amaya noticed, "P-Please no! I wanna sleep!" Amaya whined in exhaustion, she tried to get away but her muscles were like jelly,

Ahri was now completely nude, Amaya scanned Ahri's perfect figure and flawless skin, Ahri caught her staring and giggled, she used her tails like a silky veil to block Amaya's view,

"You can look, if I can do one more thing~" Ahri teased,

Amaya decided to listen, Ahri just simply got in position where their pussies were pressed against one another, she started grinding against Amaya,

Amaya moaned and pushed herself closer, silently asking for more, the two of them continued grinding against each other, moaning, and yelping when their clits made contact, they tried to replicate this sensation and succeeded to the point where their clits bumped into each other frequently, Ahri slowed down to feel Amaya's clit hit her own and how good it felt,

"I can't do this...much...longer!" Ahri said between moans and gasps,

"Ahri! Feels so good!" Amaya said, panting heavily, and drooling, staring at the ceiling, feeling far more incredibly sensitive at this slower pace,

Ahri felt her climax approaching and wanted Amaya to reach hers at the same time, so Ahri started grinding faster,

The wet sounds of their love making echoed, soon they both cried out and climaxed, their fluids spilling out onto one another, on the couch and on the floor,

Amaya snuggled against Ahri, who wrapped her nine tails around the both of them, they then both fell asleep as exhaustion took over.

Little did they know they were being watched, Teemo snuck his way out of the room and once he got to his own living quarters, he passed out from blood loss by nose bleed.

 **Welp Teemo got more than he bargained for, lol. XD**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this, now if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to something personal.**

 ***grabs roll of TP and walks into room before locking the door behind.***

 **A/N May 20th 2016: hey guys, so I was contacted by the author of the fanfiction I was suspected of stealing from, he/she said they know I didn't steal it, but due to how similar the original Ahri X Amaya was to one of their fanfics, to save us both trouble, they encouraged that I rewrite this, I don't mind though, as I said, if the author asked me to rewrite this, so be it, now I won't give out any names, as I don't want anyone to go "witch hunting" (internet term for seeking out a user to cause them grief) for them, so please, don't start any problems, everything's been settled, what's done is done.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, so I'm glad to see that the Amaya X Ahri smut went over well with you all, now in this chapter we'll be seeing what happened with Asiv after they parted ways previously. :3**

Asiv was wandering the halls of the institute, he couldn't help but wonder how much Amaya could be missing her old life right now, being forced to live in human society after some bloody artifact changed her physically,

"Asiv, there you are!" Akali said running up from behind still in her nurse uniform,

"What is it, Akali?" Asiv asked,

"Well, I need to speak to you." Akali said,

"Alright, let's here it." Asiv said, ready to listen,

"In private though, what I wanted to speak about is...private." Akali said, with a hint of embarrassment,

"Very well, where shall we-?" He was cut off by Akali,

"In my living quarters, just...be there..." Akali said in a timid manner, which wasn't like her at all,

Asiv nodded in understanding, he was told to be there in about 15 minutes,

Once Akali got back to her room, she was panting,

"I just need relief...surely he can help me." Akali thought, she wasn't sure why, but whenever she thought about Asiv for a period of time, her panties would start getting wet, she never told anyone, as she was worried about how they would judge her,

Once Asiv got to her room, he knocked on the door,

"Glad you came." Akali said, she motioned for him to come in, her heart was beginning to pound in her chest,

 ** _Warning! Smut incoming!_**

"So Akali, what did you want to talk about?" Asiv asked her,

"Well...you see, Amaya spoke to me earlier about Ahri's sleepover and how Ahri was going to give a few pointers on sex." As Akali spoke, Asiv made an expression that screamed, "Of course Ahri's doing that."

"...so...I wanted to...give you a few pointers on sex!" Akali rushed those last 7 words,

"I'm sorry...what?" Asiv replied, unable to understand her,

Akali took a deep breath and repeated, "I wanted to give you a few pointers on sex." She said with a blush,

Asiv just looked at her in a way that shouted, "You sure 'bout this?"

"Akali, are you and Ahri...trying to set me and Amaya up?" Asiv asked,

Akali knew he hit it spot on, she nodded slightly,

"Fine, what do I do then?" Asiv asked, he knew how to go about sex, but he was going to listen just to humor her,

Akali suddenly tackled him down to the couch,

"You can practice on me...I-If you want..." Akali said with a blush,

Asiv thought for a second, and then before Akali knew what happened, she yelped as she felt him grope her ass with both hands,

"I wouldn't mind, as long as I can see EVERYTHING." Asiv growled seductively, before he flipped them, with him on top of her,

He was about to unbutton her shirt when she suddenly stopped him,

"P-P-Promise me...you will be gentle..." Akali said shyly,

Asiv lowered next to her ear, "I promise, my naughty nurse." He said before he started lightly sucking on her neck, making her moan softly,

He began unbuttoning her shirt and once he got past the first 2 buttons, her CC-cup breasts bounced free,

"No bra? You certainly did want someone to make a move on you~" he teased,

Akali looked away, blushing deeply,

"Sh-Shut up..." She said in embarrassment,

Asiv gently trailed kisses down her neck, and down to her breasts, he stopped trailing kisses and gently licked circles around her erect nipples, Akali gasped at the sensation,

"I want more from her." He thought to himself,

"Akali~ is my sexy nurse feeling horny?" He asked her, Akali looked away blushing,

Asiv trailed kisses down from Akali's breasts and across her lightly toned bare belly, Akali in the meantime was getting wetter down below, how much she wished she kept her panties on,

"Asiv, this is embar-EEK!" Akali squeaked as Asiv reached under her skirt and trailed one finger along her pink slit at an agonizingly slow pace,

"No panties either? Such a dirty girl you are." Asiv teased,

He then put only his finger tip in her entrance and traced it along the inside of her pussy,

"A-Asiv...don't...it's embarrassing..." Akali begged while panting,

She started gasping and mewing softly as Asiv started to gently lick along her bare belly, he gently trailed his fingers along her bare sides, making her shiver and squeal in delight,

He continued, and finally decided to remove her skirt, he looked at her nude form with lust in his gaze loving the view of her entirety with every inch of her bare light colored flesh in sight, Akali blushed and tried to cover herself,

"Akali, there's no need to be embarrassed, I'll make things even between us." Asiv said before stripping himself nude,

Akali was surprised at Asiv's skinny figure, she had seen skinny makes before but, Asiv's figure was nearly feminine, Asiv picked her up and brought her to the bedroom and set her down on her bed, he then started sucking on Akali's right breast gently, and lightly teased her left nipple by grazing his thumb over it making her mew softly and shiver,

"A-Asiv...p-please... s-sto- Mmph!" Akali was cut off by Asiv as he kissed her passionately, his tongue slithered its way into her mouth and wrestled with her tongue, though Asiv found that she was being VERY submissive,

"She's so damn sexy, I wouldn't mind fucking her senseless everyday if she asked me to do so." Asiv thought,

He continued massaging Akali's breasts and gently teasing her light pink nipples, making her release a muffled squeal,

Asiv paid special attention to treating her nipples, Akali getting more and more aroused as he did so, he went back to gently sucking on her left breast and massaging her right one, and occasionally nibbling on her nipple, making her squeak,

"A-Asiv... I can't keep going on like th- Ahh!" Akali cried out as she felt Asiv slide a finger in and out of her pink slit, she began panting and begging him to continue, she wrapped her arms around his back, and dug her nails into him,

"I wonder how she likes this~" Asiv thought mischievously, he curled his finger inside her tight pussy, making her squeal and squirt when he did this,

"D-Don't do that! Don't curl your fingers inside me!" Akali said feeling embarrassed at how he was dominating her,

Asiv stopped sucking on her breast for a moment, "Why not? You make adorable sounds when I do that." Asiv teased before doing it yet again,

"You're so tight, I can't wait to have my chance down there." Asiv growled with lust,

He suddenly rubbed Akali's hardened clitoris, making the girl release a high pitched squeal of delight which she covered her mouth in response to,

"Aww... I wonder what other cute sounds you can make." Asiv said in a way that made Akali blush,

He pumped his fingers into her faster, making her moan and drool,

"A-Asiv...I'm going...to cum!" Akali said, her voice reaching a higher octave between each moan and gasp,

Suddenly, Asiv stopped, he trailed his tongue down her bare belly as he made his way down to her vagina, he then used two fingers to spread her pink slit open,

"Such a cute little pussy." He teased, Akali covered her face in embarrassment,

"Don't stare at it! It's so embarrassing! And don't drag it out!" Akali whined since Asiv stopped too prevent her from release,

He licked along her inner thigh, right when he was going to go over her pussy, he skipped it and continued along the other thigh,

"Stop it! I can't take it anymore!" Akali whined in a childish manner,

Asiv then spread her entrance open again,

"If I can have a taste, I'll let you cum~" Asiv teased before he started licking his lips,

"F-Fine...just hurry up!" Akali said with a blush, she was becoming sexually frustrated since he denied her release,

Asiv then slithered his tongue into her virgin pussy, making Akali scream in bliss,

Meanwhile in the institute's hallway,

Teemo's nostrils were plugged with two wads of tissue to ensure there's no more bleeding,

"I should see if Akali can get me a blood transfusion tonight, I'm light headed because of the blood loss." Teemo said to himself,

Right as he was going to knock on the door, he heard Akali scream inside, "A-Asiv...I'm going...to cum!" He heard her say,

"Oh gods...I think I'll check with Kennen." Teemo said, right as he began walking away, he heard Akali moan in arousal, his mind began to wander and thought about what he saw with Ahri and Amaya, his nose bleed started again, it was so bad, Teemo became a yordle bottle rocket, propelled by his nose bleed and flying down the hallway,

Back with Asiv and Akali, Asiv was seriously eating out Akali, making her squeal,

Akali curled her toes and began shivering as she approached her climax, Asiv noticed and began quickly flicking his tongue against her clitoris which sent her mind into overdrive as she cried out and came all over the bedsheets,

"Well nurse Akali, guess I'm the one tending to your needs~" Asiv said with a smirk,

He gently rubbed her slit which made her flinch and squirt,

"Heh, cute." He said, Akali was drowning in bliss, bathing in the afterglow of climax, and trying to pull her act together,

"Asiv...I'm the only one who's felt good so far, I think it's your turn now." Akali smirked,

She swapped places with him, she moved down to his erect penis and stared at it wondering what she could do, then an idea came to her,

"Oh Asiv~ would you like a tittyfuck?" Akali teased,

She spit onto his dick and coated it in her saliva, she then used her breasts to trap Asiv's member and moved them along his length,

"Ahh...Akali..." Asiv groaned at the feeling,

"Her breasts...they're so soft." Asiv thought as she gave him the treatment,

Soon enough she had Asiv where she wanted him,

"Oh please Akali, faster! Feels so good!" Asiv begged,

Akali did as he asked, she started sucking on the tip in addition, driving Asiv crazy,

He started making pelvic thrusts as Akali continued, Akali could tell he was reaching his limit, she removed her breasts and started sucking him off, wet slurping sounds echoed around the room as she continued her assault on his erect penis,

Asiv suddenly cried out her name as he came, releasing a rather large load in her mouth,

Akali took his dick out with an audible pop, and swallowed his load,

"Yummy~ alright Asiv...I'll let you choose..." Akali said lustfully,

"Like this?" Akali asked, getting down low, with her ass up,

"Or like this?" She asked as she positioned her literally dripping wet pussy over his erection,

"How about both?" Asiv asked slyly,

Akali returned his sly look, "As you wish." She got low with her ass up, waiting for him to get ready,

"Just promise me...you'll be as gentle as possible, it's...my first time." Akali said, suddenly feeling shy,

"Of course." Asiv said soothingly, he got in position and grabbed her hips, he slowly pushed into her, making her release an audible moan,

"Sorry, Akali." He said as he pushed through her hymen, Akali yelped and tensed up, suddenly, she started to whimper and sniffle,

"I'm sorry Akali!" Asiv panicked, worried that he may have been too rough,

"It's okay, I knew it would hurt at first, it's not your fault." Akali said, wiping away her tears,

Asiv waited for her to give the go ahead,

When she did, he slowly and gently moved in and out of her,

"Ahhh...Nnnn..." Akali moaned softly,

"A-Akali, you're so soft...and tight inside..." Asiv said, losing himself as his dick was gripped by Akali's insides,

He thrusted a bit faster when Akali requested it, making her moan as he continued thrusting, the wet sloshing of their love making echoed through the room,

Suddenly Asiv reached under her and gently rubbed her clit,

"A-Asiv! I'm going insane already! I don't need that as well! Ahh!" Akali screamed in bliss, Asiv continued what he was doing, and Akali in the meantime became more and more lewd as they continued,

"Yes! Fuck me! Pound my pussy! Deeper! Fuck me deeper!" Akali cried out, losing herself in her first penetration,

Asiv started sweating from the feeling of her virgin pussy,

Suddenly he extracted himself and laid back,

"I want you to ride me, you naughty girl." Asiv said with a smirk, Akali did as he requested her hips gyrating as she rode his hardened dick, losing herself as it reached deep into her and rubbed her g-spot,

"Asiv! I- Ahhh!" Akali cried out as she came, Asiv pouted playfully, laid her back on the bed and got on top of her, he then used her hair tie to tie her wrists together at the headboard,

"W-What are you doing?!" Akali questioned in embarrassment,

"Think of this as a punishment for cumming before I could cum at the same time." Asiv growled, he suddenly thrust balls deep into her making her wail in bliss, he started rubbing her clit again as he fucked the hell out of her, lewd wet noises could be heard as he continued to plow her,

"Asiv! It's too much! I-I can't continue like this!" Akali said,

Asiv continued, his brow covered in sweat as the two of them shuddered in bliss, "Akali...I'm going...to cum!" Asiv said while trying to control his breathing,

"Not inside! Please don't cum inside!" Akali begged, Asiv did as she asked and ejaculated on her belly, Asiv continued stimulating her clitoris, and she suddenly came,

"A-Asiv! It feels too good! I'm gonna pee if this keeps up!" Akali squealed, Asiv stopped and untied her then fell onto the bed next to her, both of them covered in sweat, and panting,

"You certainly were tight~" Asiv teased with obvious signs of exhaustion,

"P-Please don't tell anyone about this..." Akali pleaded with a blush,

"Cross my heart." Asiv said, he pulled her close and the two fell asleep as exhaustion took over.

 **Hey guys, sorry if this wasn't as good as the other one but I really tried to make it just as good if not at least close to it, hope you enjoyed this, though. :)**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I need to practice for my promo's for bronze II tomorrow. :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so I'm sorry if the lemon previously was a bit rushed so I apologize for that, but I just felt that I just HAD to get it out since I know people have been asking for it, don't worry, I didn't feel pressured, I wanted to do it, also one of you pointed out this one lemon fanfic that's called "Impulse" now I looked this up and I honestly never read it before, mainly because same gender shipping's aren't really my thing, I only made the yuri smut as a thank you and tried to do my best at it, so if it's similar in many ways I humbly apologize for that, but as I stated I never have read same gender smut on purpose, sometimes they show up in these stories with many chapters, so I took any material I've seen in them and just worked it into something, so once again I apologize, I will edit the Ahri X Amaya smut but ONLY if the writer of "Impulse" requests me to do so, as I can see quite a few similarities, so my bad, I never intended to steal anything so I apologize if it looks like it.**

 **And waddlebuff, thanks for the favorite and review, I know it seemed like I rushed into it but I was kinda at a road block when it came to what Asiv did after he parted from the others so...I fail. XD**

 **Also I hope that making Akali get flustered wasn't a problem, I always have this habit of picturing virgins getting embarrassed/flustered during their first time. :P**

 **But back to the Ahri X Amaya smut, I'll rewrite it if the "Impulse" author requests it, for when there's a claim like this, I let the suspected victim have a say in things before I do anything.**

 **So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :3**

Amaya woke up in the morning, finding herself in a bed, to be exact, Ahri's bed, she looked around the room half awake, and saw Ahri was awake and just looking at Amaya,

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Ahri giggled,

Amaya tried to remember what happened to previous night, once she pieced together, she blushed a deep red and hid under the blankets,

"Amaya, didn't you have fun?" Ahri asked the younger fox, in a teasing tone, Amaya shook her head under the blankets, which Ahri just responded by hugging/tackling the fox despite being under the blankets,

"Don't lie, you LOVED it~" Ahri chimed, Amaya knew Ahri was right, but she didn't roll THAT way, so she felt embarrassed that she did anyway,

"Don't worry Amaya, if you want me to, I can keep this between us." Ahri said with honesty,

Amaya slowly peeked out from under the sheets and nodded,

Amaya then caught a scent, and definitely not a pleasant one, she sniffed Ahri and plugged her nose,

"You smell bad, how did that happen?" Amaya Questioned,

"You also smell bad, and that's the smell of sex." Ahri giggled at Amaya's absent minded claim,

Ahri lead Amaya to the bathroom and they helped each other clean up,

"Amaya, there's one spot we never covered yesterday~" Ahri sang,

"W-Where?" Amaya questioned nervously,

"Right here!" Ahri exclaimed playfully as she grabbed Amaya's tail, making the younger fox squeal,

"N-No! N-N-Not my tail...ahh..." Amaya moaned as Ahri stroked her tail, Amaya was in no mood for this but couldn't help it,

"Oh~ found your erogenous spot~" Ahri happily chimed before stroking faster, making Amaya scream in bliss,

"A-Ahri! S-Stop!" Amaya begged before she suddenly came while in the shower,

"Wow, talk about sensitive." Ahri teased,

Amaya just puffed her cheeks at Ahri, not looking very amused,

* * *

Asiv woke up in the morning, feeling the results after having "fun" with Akali, he groaned as he stretched to try and help the muscles in his back,

"Damn...I probably coulda lived without doing her THAT much." Asiv joked, he saw Akali was still asleep, he just pulled her close and growled seductively in her ear, before he sucked on her neck, making her mew softly in her sleep,

"Asiv...Please not now..." Akali begged in a sleepy tone,

"Well if I didn't, you'd be late for the infirmary." Asiv said,

"What?! What time is it?!" Akali scrambled for the clock and saw it was 7:04 AM,

"You tricked me? That's not very nice, I could've slept more." Akali pouted playfully,

"If you weren't awake, I wouldn't be able to do this~" Asiv said mischievously, as he tackled her down,

"Asiv, you bad boy~" Akali said in false distress,

* * *

Meanwhile, headmaster Virand wasn't doing so well, his condition was getting worse with each passing day,

"Geralin...please come here..." Virand said from his office to the council chamber just outside his door, a summoner adorned in a gold cloak with neon blue trim on the sleeves and hood walked in, the cloak showing the rank of challenger,

"Yes Master Virand?" The male summoner asked,

"I may be passing soon, so I will need someone else to take over the institute when I do." Virand answered, ending with wheezing and coughing,

"Of course, who did you have in mind?" Geralin asked,

"I have chosen the one who will take over, it shall be, council member Serimos, he climbed the ranks the fastest I had ever seen, so I feel he would be the perfect choice, please inform him once he comes in." Virand said,

"Of course sir." Geralin answered an unnoticeable growl,

As Geralin walked out into the halls of the institute, they were mostly deserted in the early morning,

"Serimos?! Serimos?! That bitch of a council member doesn't deserve the position like I do!" Geralin ranted to himself,

Little did he know, Twitch was scurrying by, who then saw Geralin rambling to himself,

"Guess I'd better change that..." Geralin said, reaching into his robe and bringing out a strange demonic device of sorts (catch it's description in chapter 2, 3 or 4),

Twitch's jaw dropped in disbelief, a council sealed a blood oath with demons,

"I have to tell the council!" Twitch thought, right as he turned around, he bumped into someone, it was a demon much like what attacked Amaya before,

Twitch dodged it's swipes and tried to run, the demon caught up and slammed Twitch against the wall while choking the plague rat, Twitch passed out and the demon dropped him,

"Hmm, a little spy, I forgot about you." Geralin smirked, the demonic object in Geralin's hand glowed, it seemed to be speaking since Geralin replied to it,

"A perfect idea, Asiv would never see this coming." He smirked,

Suddenly a green mist came from the skull on the object, the mist entered Twitch through his mouth, a short moment later, the plague rat got up in an almost rag doll fashion, his eyes glowing an eerie green,

"Go, bring down Asiv!" Geralin commanded,

The possessed plague rat slowly trudged his way down the hall, obeying Geralin's command,

"It's only a matter of time, Asiv, only a matter of time." Geralin said before laughing to himself,

Later in the day, Asiv, Akali, Amaya and Ahri all met up at the dining hall (All the A's tho), it was deserted for the most part, since matches went on until real late in the night,

Amaya didn't seem very talkative, and Akali had difficulty thinking of something to talk about, due to her thinking about the previous night with Asiv,

"So Akali~ you and Asiv have fun?" Ahri chimed teasingly,

Akali tensed up and shushed Ahri,

"I don't want anyone else knowing!" Akali objected with a whisper,

"Okay okay, you're no fun..." Ahri pouted,

Right as Asiv was to take a bite of his bagel, it was shot out of his hand by a poisonous bolt, the four of them looked towards the direction it came from and saw Twitch with his crossbow drawn,

"contractus requirit sanguinem nostrum..." Twitch said in a creepy monotone way,

"Oh no...they can possess champions?" Asiv thought,

Twitch fired more bolts at them, he switched to his spray 'n prey setting, (his ult in-game)

The bolts fired at such a speed they put cracks into the stone walls and stuck into said walks, Asiv and the other 3 got down into cover,

"What's going on?" Akali asked,

"It's the demons, they possessed Twitch." Asiv answered,

"Well guess that puts live streams to an end." Ahri joked,

"I looked into demons shortly after the first attack, it seems they can be expelled by certain spells as well as exorcism, I think if Ahri taps into Twitch's conscience with her charm, it may snap him out of it." Asiv said,

"Only one way to figure out!" Ahri said as she ran out, apparently Twitch was only interested in Asiv, so Ahri managed to get close with her spirit rush and charm Twitch,

Once he was hit, the green mist was expelled from him through his mouth, it then faded away leaving an unconscious plague rat behind,

He got up slowly, groaning,

"What happened, Twitch?" Asiv asked the rat,

"I'm not sure, I remember minding my own business and then...nothing." He answered, he had lost his memory of seeing it was one of the council who was behind it,

"We need to bring this to an end ASAP." Amaya said,

"Agreed, but we have no idea where to start." Asiv said, crossing his arms in frustration.

 **Hey guys, so big reveal on the villain here, who woulda thought a council member would be behind this, lemme know what you all think of this, yes I know it's probably short, but I wanted to get some story progression going after the 2 smut chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, back with another chapter, so I've been thinking things over, and I want to ask you all, would you all want this to turn into a harem fanfic? Also if I did would you guys want a lemon with each girl involved with the harem? lemme know in the reviews. :3**

 **P.S. Fuck Garen and everything he stands for.**

Amaya, Ahri, Akali and Sona were all together at the ice cream parlor within the shopping center near the institute, Asiv wasn't with them despite being invited for two reasons,

1.) He wanted to avoid Ahri's questions about him and Akali the previous night.

2.) Summoners were going to be told what rank they become after placements, so he stayed behind to figure out his rank.

"So Ahri, how did your 'educational session' with Amaya go?" Akali questioned, she was granted a day off and decided to spend it with the other 3,

Amaya's face reddened and she remained silent,

"Something you want to say, Amaya?" Ahri smirked at the younger fox girl who squeaked nervously in response,

"N-N-N-No! No, nothing at all!" Amaya tried to avoid the question and drank her milkshake a tad too fast,

"Amaya! Slow down, or you'll get-" Akali tried to stop her but was too late,

"My head! Owowow!" Amaya whined while holding her head,

"...Brain freeze." Akali finished with a bit of a smile about Amaya's silliness,

It faded away quickly, and Amaya shook it off,

"Anyway, I couldn't help but overhear Ahri and Amaya last night, quite a bad time to be in a neighboring room." Sona said, not looking amused,

Ahri just laughed nervously, while Amaya slid her way under the table in embarrassment,

"I wanted to stop, but Amaya made the CUTEST face I ever saw, and I couldn't stop myself~" Ahri said, pretending it was all Amaya's idea,

"Jeez, have some decency, Ahri." Akali frowned,

"Hmph, if you saw her naked, you'd want her as well." Ahri crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks in false frustration,

Meanwhile, Asiv was at the meeting chamber where all new summoners received their rank results,

Most were given Bronze V - II, Asiv was wondering what rank he would get, after all, he did end with 8 wins and 2 losses,

Asiv was the last to receive his rank,

"Asiv of Ionia, your placement results are...Silver III." The elderly summoner said,

"Thank you, sir." Asiv said as his medal for Silver III was pinned to his jacket, the elderly summoner then left the meeting chamber, then summoners started ranting,

"He just used Amaya in every match!"

"Yeah! He doesn't deserve his rank!"

Many bronze summoners objected to this, ironically it was mostly the bronze V summoners,

"I wonder how many dicks Amaya sucked for him to get that rank." One said, getting most Bronze V to laugh at this statement,

"Tch, assholes..." Asiv said under his breath,

Asiv walked out of the institute, only to be face-to-face with Sona, Akali, Amaya and...Ahri, the last person he wanted to see at the moment,

"Oh Asiv~ mind talking with us for a bit?" Ahri chimed with a hint of teasing in her voice,

Asiv sighed in defeat, knowing Ahri, she wouldn't let him off easy,

They all sat together under a tree in front of the institute,

"So...how was it for you and Akali?" Ahri asked teasingly,

Asiv and Akali both turned red then looked away from one another,

"So they went at it as well? Are they just trying to start an orgy?" Sona thought, shaking her head,

"A-Anyway, we need to find out who's behind this demon mischief." Asiv said, trying to change the subject,

"Well judging from what Lucian has told me, it has to be an individual with great amounts of power to form a blood oath." Akali said,

"And someone who has it out for you." Ahri added on, directed towards Asiv,

"They're coming after us instead of just Asiv, they must sense our friendship." Sona said,

"Agreed, remember, this stays within the five of us, the one behind this literally could be anyone." Asiv said,

Right then, they saw Kog'Maw walk by, drooling like an idiot as he followed whatever came by, whether it be a leaf in the wind, or a butterfly, he'd follow it like a moth to light,

"Anyone but him, obviously." Akali said,

Meanwhile, Geralin was plotting again, this time, he made a choice that could cost him his life,

"With the blood oath, I summon thee, the seven demon lords, the kings and queen of the seven deadly sins." Geralin said, a fissure opened in the floor and 7 thrones rose up from it, each with one individual seated in each throne, screams of agony and misery could be heard from the fissure

"Summoner Geralin, you use the power of your blood oath to summon our presence, what do you seek?" The female said, she was scantily dressed, wearing a dress that revealed her belly and most of her cleavage,

"Lady Lilith, I wish to enhance the strength of the blood oath, granting me more power for demons." Geralin requested with respect towards her,

"You are aware what enhancing a blood oath will cost, correct mortal?" A deep yet raspy voice said, the voice came from a masculine gargoyle-like demon wearing armor of a warlord, with a spear at his side that had a skull mounted onto it,

"Of course, Abaddon, sir." Geralin said,

"By enhancing the power of this oath, if you fail to bring us Asiv's soul within 6 months, we shall take yours in his place." Another male said, he looked much like the scrawny demon that attacked Amaya before, however he had strands of grey hair that could be seen from under his dark and twisted crown, his voice sounded ghastly and strained

"Understood, lord Mammon." Geralin said, the 7 demon lords reached out a hand and channeled some of their power into Geralin,

"If you wish to keep your pathetic life, bring us Asiv's soul." A distorted and whisper-like voice said, a rather ugly and somewhat overweight gremlin-like individual was the owner of this voice,

"Of course, Belphegor, sir." Geralin said,

The 7 thrones sank back into the fissure before the fissure closed up again, the screams faded, leaving the room in dead silence.

"I swear, I shall bring you Asiv's soul, especially if it means he'll burn in hell like he should, after he wronged me all those years ago." Geralin said with a tint of rage.

 **Hey guys, another short chapter, I apologize for that, but hey, at least I'm making progress, also I want to know what you guys think.**

 **Harem? Yes or no?**

 **And if yes.**

 **Smut with each of the girls involved? Yes or no?**

 **Lemme know in the reviews. :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**What's up guys? I'm here with a new chapter and after some PM's and reviews requesting it, I decided that this will turn in the direction of a harem, so yay! :D**

Asiv was alone, relaxing in the males side of the institutes hot spring, he felt at peace away from the 4 ladies he called friends, he enjoyed their company, but sometimes he just needed a moment away from them,

"I just hope they don't show up here." Asiv thought, he was talking about both the girls and the demons, as the males hot spring is rarely ever used and that was common knowledge, so Asiv was praying that none of them show up, as he's nearly the only person EVER in there,

"Oh Asiv~" he heard a familiar female voice chime,

"Oh for fuck sake..." He thought, he knew too well that Ahri basically never had any decency,

But thank the heavens he heard someone else,

"Where do you think you're going?" He heard Leona say,

"I'm looking for Asiv, is that a problem?" Ahri asked,

"Even if he's in there, rules are rules, girls stay with the girls side, and boys stay with the boys side." Leona said sternly,

"But Leonaaa!" Ahri whined,

"No buts! Off with you!" Leona said, clearly escorting Ahri away, as their voices grew more distant,

"Thank you Solari." Asiv sighed in relief,

A short time later, Ahri walked back into Amaya and Asiv's living quarters where, Amaya, Akali and Sona were waiting for her,

"What took you so long?" Amaya asked Ahri curiously, laying on her belly on the bed, her tail swaying back and forth slowly,

"Well, I was looking for Asiv, I thought maybe he wanted some..." Ahri trailed off before her eyes had a seductive and mischievous look,

"...fun, just me and him~" Ahri purred seductively and licked her lips,

"It's behavior like that that shows no decency." Sona said, Ahri just pouted,

"Oh come on Sona, I can tell you want him as well~" Ahri teased, Sona suddenly turned red,

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sona said nervously,

"Sona...you like Asiv?" Amaya asked with sudden interest,

"N-No! We haven't known each other long enough." Sona denied,

"Sona, I can tell you're getting aroused, you want him inside you, fucking you until you-" Ahri teased,

"Alright! Fine! I like him!" Sona finally admitted,

"What interaction have you had with him?" Akali asked,

"He summoned me for the support role, even when we were losing, he was nicer than most summoners, he told me that even though we lost, he was just happy that I gave it my all, he was very kind so I...guess I fell in love with his kindness." Sona said, feeling her face heat up as she told the other girls,

"Yeah, he is nice, he lets me cuddle with him at night for warmth and comfort." Amaya said, Ahri, Sona and Akali all suddenly started feeling a hint of jealousy, here was Amaya, the only other fox girl who got to spend every night with him,

"She's an imminent threat to my chances." Akali, Ahri and Sona all thought at the same time,

Meanwhile Asiv got dressed and left the hot spring and was going to play another match, he entered the summoning chamber,

Asiv was going to go adc, so he chose Ashe, he had seen her performance and had high hopes for her,

"Ashe, can you hear me?" Asiv asked her telepathically,

"Of course summoner." Ashe replied telepathically,

"Good, telepathic link is stable." Asiv said,

"Alright Ashe, I wish you the best of luck, just do your best, I'll keep an eye out to watch your back." Asiv said,

"Sounds good." Ashe replied,

Red team (Asiv's team):

adc: Ashe

Mid: Vladimir

Top: Fiora

Support: Soraka

Jungle: Ekko

Blue team:

Adc: Sivir

Mid: Fizz

Top: Renekton

Support: Sejuani

Jungle: Warwick

Ashe started with a Doran's blade and 1 health potion, her and Soraka leashed Ekko than got into lane,

"Well Ashe, guess I get the pleasure of crushing you, it may not win me the Freljord presently, but in due time it will." Sejuani mocked,

"Ha, with manners like yours I sometimes forget whether you're the pig or the rider." Ashe scoffed,

"Cast a cleanse! 'Cause Sej just got burned!" Ekko shouted from nearby,

"You fucking bitch! I'll crush you here and now!" Sejuani shouted angrily before having Bristle charge at Ashe,

( ** _Bristle's the name of Sej's boar, I checked.)_**

Completely ignoring the turret Sejuani tried to kill Ashe, only for Ashe to shoot her once in the shoulder and the turret obliterated her and Bristle shortly after,

"FIRST BLOOD!" The announcer cried out, first blood had already been drawn before 2 minutes into the game,

"Sejuani's one weakness~" Ashe chimed in a mocking tone,

"Nicely done Ashe, keep it up." Asiv said,

The game went on for about 40 minutes and Ashe was 16/2/9, she had just finished her infinity edge and bloodthirster, the opposition were at the Baron Nashor, Ashe got in position nearby,

"Wait for it..." Asiv said,

He watched their gauges drop as they took damage, once they were dangerously low as well as Baron, Asiv gave Ashe the signal,

"Now! Fire now!" Asiv said, Ashe released her ult, a giant ice arrow flew towards the opposition and Baron, as the ice arrow burst, Baron and the 5 enemy champions dropped dead,

"RED TEAM PENTAKILL!" The announcer shouted,

"A perfect shot Ashe! You just won us the game, time to wrap it up pretty as a present." Asiv said, Ashe's team made their way to the opponents nexus, and ended the game,

"VICTORY!" The announcer boomed,

During the match, Amaya, Ahri, Akali and Sona were all watching the match on the Hextech television,

"RED TEAM PENTAKILL!" The announcer shouted,

"Yay! Asiv and Ashe won them the game!" Amaya said with glee,

"Please tell me Ashe isn't going to be competition for Asiv as well." Ahri thought to herself,

After the match, Asiv walked out only to be greeted by Ashe who hugged him happily,

"Thank you! That was my first Pentakill since I got here!" Ashe said happily,

"It's nothing really, you did all the work, I just watched your back." Asiv answered in pure modesty,

"Nonsense, your judgement and instructions were spot on!" Ashe said happily,

Ahri was watching from afar,

"I swear to the gods! As if I needed more competition!" She thought in frustration.

 **So guys, I'm cutting this chapter short to ask you something, do you think Ashe should join this harem? If so, I'd be wandering away from her and Tryndamere's canon relationship, or would you guys prefer someone else? Lemme know in the reviews and PM's. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, so I decided, yes Ashe will join the harem and one of you pointed out Evelynn, I'm not EXACTLY sure about that choice, but if I don't make her apart of it I might make her a chapter where she treats Asiv like a "fuck, cause why not?" canon or non-canon I won't exactly decide, I'd leave it to you guys to choose whatever you please. :P**

Now this chapter we'll be taking a break from the demons and smuts, this'll be more of a humor chapter.

Asiv walked towards the dining hall during the lunch hour, thinking of other tricks he could pull off in matches. up until now, he built the following on Amaya: (he mains her)

Morellonomicon,

Abyssal scepter,

Stalkers blade - Runic echoes

Sorcerer's shoes

Lich bane (Zhonya's if Zed's in the match, cause fuck that guy)

Void Staff

This build allowed Amaya to nearly one-shot anyone if not instantly kill them, just then Asiv's train of thought was interrupted by Amaya calling him over to join her, Ahri, Akali, Sona, and Ashe,

"Hey Ashe, I see you've become acquainted with everyone else." Asiv said,

"Yes, I heard you and Amaya were roommates, but I thought was just a rumor until Amaya here confirmed it." Ashe said, in the back of her mind, she felt jealous that Amaya got such time with him, her mind started to wander,

"If their roommates, oh gods...what if Asiv and Amaya fuck every night? I don't stand a chance." Ashe thought in a grim manner,

Asiv wasn't aware, but every girl at the table was competing for him, that's right, five ladies, four of which are very popular among male summoners, were all challenging one another for him, though no one was aware of Ashe's liking of him,

"So Asiv, quick question." Ahri said,

"I'm all ears." Asiv said before he drank his blackberry mead,

"Which of us would you fuck if you could only choose one?" Ahri asked slyly,

Asiv choked on what he tried to swallowed, once it was down, he had a bit of a coughing fit,

"Do you really have to ask that?" Asiv asked after he recovered,

He refused to answer such a question, he'd rather not think back on it, remembering his "fun" with Akali,

"Oh I just had an idea! Would any of you care to come to my room later tonight?" Sona asked them telepathically, it's thanks to the institute that her telepathy could reach several individuals at once,

Amaya had a BAD feeling about it, remembering Ahri's trick, Sona clearly saw this,

"Don't worry, Amaya, this is an ACTUAL slumber party, I'm not like Ahri, the nine-tailed slut." Sona teased, only for Ahri to kick her under the table,

"Wait, what happened?" Asiv asked,

"N-Nothing! Nothing happened!" Amaya stammered with a deep blush,

After they settled down, all the girls agreed to it, Asiv figured that this had nothing to do with him but...

"Asiv~ you're free to join us if you'd like, just keep your hands to yourself~" Akali teased,

"Real funny, I'll stay behind." Asiv replied,

Later that night, the girls showed up at Sona's living quarters, mostly what came up was them each talking about what they loved about Asiv the most, but that didn't stop the rivalry at all,

Suddenly Ahri had an idea,

"How about we play spin the bottle?" Ahri suggested,

"If you're using it as an excuse for kissing us, don't try that." Akali said,

"No, I was going to suggest that we throw truth or dare into the mix." Ahri said slyly,

Ahri reached into her duffle bag and pulled out a plastic bottle, they all say in a circle around it and Ahri spun it first, it pointed to Akali first,

"Alright Akali, truth or dare?" Ahri asked,

"It's obvious, go for truth, no telling what she'll come up with for a date." Akali told herself,

"Truth." She said out loud,

"Okay, did you enjoy being fucked by Asiv?" Ahri asked slyly,

Akali's face immediately went red, "I change my mind! Dare! Dare!" Akali panicked,

"Nuh uh, you're answering." Ahri giggled,

"F-Fine...yes...I did..." Akali answered feeling embarrassed,

"Was that so hard?" Ahri asked teasingly,

Akali spun the bottle, it pointed towards Ashe, "Truth or dare?" Akali asked,

"Truth." Ashe said, being careful not be asked to do anything embarrassing,

"Are you a virgin?" Akali asked, Ashe immediately became nervous,

"Y-Yes..." Ashe answered, barely audible,

"Aren't you and Tryndamere a thing though?" Sona asked,

"No, that was all a misunderstanding, we went through a political agreement, media likes to lie." Ashe answered,

Ashe spun the bottle, it pointed to Amaya,

"Truth or dare?" Ashe asked,

"Truth." Amaya said,

"If you could break ANY 1 rule or law and face no consequences of ANY kind, what would it be?" Ashe asked,

Amaya thought carefully,

"I would..." The other girls leaned in closer, eager to know her answer,

"...Ignore the bed time Asiv set for me!" She answered,

Everyone went silent, "Innocent as fuck!" They all thought,

Amaya spun the bottle, it pointed to Sona,

"Truth or dare?" Amaya asked her,

"I'll be the first to take it up, dare." Sona said,

"Knowing Amaya's innocence, she would never-" Sona's thought was interrupted when Amaya said something she wasn't expecting,

"I dare you to kiss Ashe." Amaya giggled,

"What?!" Both Sona and Ashe objected,

"You heard her, get smooching~" Akali mused teasingly,

"I swear to the gods I'll get back at her for this." Ashe and Sona thought angrily,

The 2 of them hesitated at first, "We'll make it quick, then it'll be over." Ashe said to Sona telepathically,

"Fine, but don't think I'll enjoy it." Sona replied,

"Likewise." Ashe said telepathically,

They leaned towards one another and kissed, they pulled away a second later,

"Oh come oooon! You call that a kiss? Let's see a little tongue wrestling!" Ahri said with a taunting smile,

"Sh-shut up Ahri!" They said in unison with deep blushes on their faces.

 **Hey guys, just thought I'd post a short humorous chapter, now lemme ask you this, should a smut happen because of a dare? And if so, who? Lemme know what you think in the reviews. :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, Awright Awright Awright! So this'll be my second Ahri X Amaya smut, the next smut will be with Asiv so I wanna ask you guys, who shall be the one to do it with him? Amaya, Ahri, Akali, Sona or Ashe? Or should it be a threesome? If so, which 2? Lemme know in the reviews. :3**

The game of spin the bottle had each of the girls laughing, sometimes they would pause to talk about Asiv, sometimes getting the stink eye from 1 or 2 others,

It came to Akali's turn to spin,

She spun it and it pointed towards Ahri,

"Truth or dare?" Akali asked,

"Dare." Ahri said,

"I dare you...to have sex with Amaya~" Akali teased, she only intended to be kidding, but Ahri accepted the dare without hesitation,

Amaya turned a deep red at this while Ahri giggled in delight,

"Amaya~ since we're doing it, and you had no say in it, I'll let you pick, do it right here in front of them, or...if Sona's okay with it, we use her room." Ahri said,

"It's fine, just be sure to straighten up after yourselves." Sona giggled,

Ahri guided Amaya into the bedroom and locked the door behind them, she then walked to the bathroom, laid down a couple towels on the bed and suddenly tackled Amaya onto the bed making the younger girl yelp, Ahri scanned Amaya's sleep wear, blue tank top that exposed her lightly toned belly, and

black mini shorts, she drooled at the sight, making Amaya blush,

"A-Ahri, please not no-Nyaaha!" Amaya cried out as one of Ahri's tails slithered up her shirt and gently caressed her breasts,

"With such a naughty outfit, how can I resist?" Ahri whispered seductively,

"You picked this out when we were shopping! Ahh!" Amaya responded,

Ahri slid a tail down Amaya's pants and it lightly rubbed along her panties, making her vagina start to get wet,

"Hmhmm, you like this?" Ahri teased,

Ahri stripped Amaya of ALL her clothing, and stripped herself down to nothing,

"Ahri... It's embarrassing!" Amaya objected,

"It's okay, don't you trust me?" Ahri asked in a sultry manner,

Amaya was suddenly pinned down on the bed by Ahri's tails grabbing her wrists and ankles,

"H-Hey!" Amaya objected, Ahri licked her lips at sight of her "prey" who had become so vulnerable, Ahri gently rubbed Amaya's bare sides, making the younger girl shiver and whine, Ahri started using her other 5 tails to do the work for her, one caressing Amaya's belly, two others gently rubbing her small breasts, and one more found it's way under her and slid between her ass cheeks, while another rubbed her pussy,

Amaya couldn't help but moan as her whole body was caressed by silver silk-like limbs that were feeling her up all over,

"Ahri! Feels so- Fwah!" Amaya was interrupted by Ahri sucking her neck, Ahri continued licking and sucking Amaya's neck making the younger fox girl moan as this continued,

Ahri then lightly licked and nibbled Amaya's fox ears, making them twitch as she did this,

"A-Ahri, n-no mor- Haaah!" Amaya was cut off by Ahri's tail down below make long agonizingly slow strokes along her vagina, and the tail at her ass moved between her ass cheeks even slower, Amaya writhed in bliss but to no avail, Ahri's tails weren't only soft, but were real strong as well,

Amaya's pussy became dripping wet as this foreplay continued, her fluids dripping onto the towels below them, Ahri used her tails to keep Amaya in place, Ahri moved down so Amaya's pussy was at mouth level with Ahri,

"Ahri! Please! I need to- Nyaa!" Amaya cried out as Ahri licked her pink slit, Amaya squirmed as Ahri pleasured her, feeling the nine-tailed fox slide her tongue into Her pussy, Amaya began screaming in bliss and curled her toes as this continued,

"Ahri! I'm going...to...Ahh!" Amaya suddenly came, feeling Ahri's tails pleasure her and keeping her pinned while Ahri ate her out made Amaya cum a lot faster than their first time,

Ahri lapped and slurped up Amaya's juices, making the younger girl blush,

Ahri then turned Amaya over to lie on her belly, Ahri's tails kept the younger girl pinned down, Ahri watched As Amaya's tail slowly wagged around in the air aimlessly,

"I wonder...you're tail's an erogenous spot...let's see how you like this~" Ahri said, she then positioned herself at Amaya's tail, to give it a tittyfuck,

Amaya screamed in bliss as this happened and one of Ahri's tails slid under Amaya and lightly rubbed against her hardened clit, making the younger girl scream and drool in pleasure,

"P-Please Ahri! N-No more! It's too much! Ahh!" Amaya objected, she never felt so much pleasure at once, Ahri giving her tail a tittyfuck, and her clit being stimulated by one of Ahri's tails,

Amaya cried out as she came 20 seconds into the treatment, Ahri just kept going, "A-Ahri! S-Stop!" Amaya begged, Ahri kept going with stimulating her "love button" and tail,

"A-Ahri! I-I'm gonna...!" Amaya squeezed out of her throat, the pleasure was too much, Amaya gripped and bit the sheets as this continued, her brow was covered in sweat and she was blushing a deep red, suddenly she gasped and let out a slight sigh of relief,

Ahri looked and saw Amaya had actually climaxed several times on the towels,

"You naughty girl~ you made such a mess." Ahri said playfully, she released Amaya's tail and stopped touch her clit,

"Y-You were touching my tail, why so surprised?" Amaya puffed her cheeks in frustration, looking back at Ahri as best she could since she was still pinned down on her stomach,

Ahri repositioned Amaya so she could press her sopping wet pussy against Amaya's, Ahri started grinding against her, they both moaned as Ahri did this, both of their vagina's making sticky wet noises as Ahri continued, their fluids mixed between them, each of them mewing, gasping, and moaning as their slits rubbed together, they'd yelp whenever their clits would bump into each other,

"A-Ahri! G-Going to..." Amaya was cut off by moans and squeals of delight,

"Me too! Let's cum together!" Ahri said, suddenly grinding in a way that made their clits grind against one another, they both cried out as they came, their fluids on each other and themselves, both of them panting and sweating, Ahri released Amaya's wrists and ankles, which were a bit red from how tightly Ahri gripped them,

"You can use the shower if you want." They heard Sona say in their heads,

After they showered and got dressed, they rejoined the other 3, Akali was blushing at the thought of what they did, Ashe sat there, her pajama pants noticeably wet between her legs, and Sona just giggled,

"Hope you two didn't leave a mess~" Sona chimed,

Amaya just looked away in embarrassment, and Ahri cuddled her,

"Don't be embarrassed, I love having 'fun' with you~" Ahri sang,

"A-Alright...who's n-next?" Amaya asked as she reached for the bottle,

Their time together continued, though as they were having fun, no one noticed a certain yordle sneaking out,

"Being a scout is totally worth the risk." Teemo said victoriously as he walked down the hall of the institute, holding a video camera,

"I'll make so much off this~" he sang victoriously, however, he wasn't paying attention and fell down the stairway, dropping his camera out an open window and it fell into a fountain below,

"No! My fortune! I had to go through so much for that Ahri sex tape!" Teemo whined,

"You did what?!" He heard a familiar voice say from behind,

He slowly turned and saw Tristana there crossing her arms, clearly not amused,

"Hehe...did I say that out loud?" He asked nervously,

"If you mean so the whole gods damned institute could hear, then yes, you did." Tristana replied,

"Well...bye!" Teemo said before running off,

"Get back here! You've got some explaining to do!"

Tristana said pulling out her cannon and chasing after the swift scout, the chase ended with the sound of him screaming followed by a blast from Tristana's cannon.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this, yeah, I went a pure bondage smut this time. :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, so one of you asked if Teemo's gonna be in EVERY smut, the answer is no. :3**

 **This one's for Waddlebuff, you sly dog. ;)**

At around 11:54am the day after the girls night of bonding (especially for Ahri and Amaya),

Akali was working in the infirmary, looking over different summoners and champions medical records and making sure no change but positive changes occurred, however not everything was fine, especially in her lower region, she rubbed her legs together uncomfortably, trying to sate the heat below, it grew to be too much for he.

she made sure Shen and no one else was around before she started to slowly rub her womanhood through her panties, which had become soaking wet,

"I've been needing relief since the morning after Asiv and I made love, I didn't want him to feel like he HAD to tend to me, but..." Akali's train of thought was cut off when Shen walked in, she immediately stopped what she was doing,

"Akali? You're still working? You do know it's lunch break now, correct?" Shen asked her as he took off his surgical mask,

"Y-Yes, I was just finishing up here." Akali said, not looking back, she didn't want Shen to see how red she had gotten,

"Very well, just be sure to get to it at some point before the hour's up." Shen said before walking out,

Akali waited about 5 minutes before she left the infirmary, and got dressed in her normal attire (classic Akali skin)

"I need to find Asiv." She thought,

As she looked around, she heard from Wukong that Asiv was by a waterfall in the forest near the institute, but Wukong had a match soon so he and Akali parted ways,

She immediately knew where he was, she found him by the waterfall, turns out, this was where she took time to herself and trained whenever she had the chance,

She found him sleeping up against one of the trees,

"He seems so at peace." She thought, she had forgotten why she was looking for Asiv as she imagined herself and him having a wedding symbolizing their happily ever after, and settling down,

"Akali? Akali!" She faintly heard him say, she snapped out of her fantasy and saw Asiv looking at her curiously,

"Everything okay?" He asked her,

"Huh? Oh! Yes...everything's fine." Akali seemed a bit saddened that her fantasy was interrupted,

"Something wrong?" He asked her,

"N-No! Nothing! Nothing at all!" She answered nervously, Asiv could hear her breath sound a bit labored, it was faint, but slightly audible, he knew EXACTLY what was up with her,

"It's okay Akali..." He said soothingly and rubbing her leg,

"I know what you want." He whispered slyly,

He led her to a spot out of sight, concealed by bushes and trees,

"Mind if I feel them?" He said as he got behind her and groped her breasts through her clothing, he then undid her top, letting her breasts bounce free,

"A-Asiv! N-Not here! Someone might see us!" Akali objected,

"You go into the rift and die repeatedly every day, and that worries you? I can see how aroused you're getting, you like thinking about the risk of being seen." Asiv whispered seductively as he fondled her nicely sized breasts, making Akali gasp and moan when Asiv played with her hardened nipples,

Akali couldn't deny it, she was getting aroused, her panties became so wet that her fluids were leaking out and running down her legs,

"A-Asiv...please..." She whimpered in bliss, she began drooling as Asiv gently rubbed her pussy through her wet panties, but her saliva was soaking her mouth cover,

Her knees began to buckle and Asiv gently lowered her to the ground, Akali sat back against a tree and Asiv moved the fabric that hung from her waist aside, revealing her soaked lacy red panties,

"Such a bad girl you are." Asiv said teasingly, he gently poked the center of the wet spot, making Akali yelp and flinch,

"A-Asiv...please...just hurry it up!" She begged and blushed, looking away from him,

"I'll go at the pace I want." Asiv teased,

He moved her panties aside, exposing her soaked and throbbing pink slit, he started to eat her out, making her gasp and cover her mouth so she doesn't scream, still fearing that she may be found out,

"I can't believe this, I'm engaging in outdoor sex!" Akali mentally beat herself,

Her thoughts were interrupted by Asiv flicking his tongue against her clit, making her cry out and shudder as lightning bolts of pleasure coursed through her very being,

"A-Asiv! Going...to...cum!" Akali struggled as her shuddering became more visible and her breath becoming heavier,

Asiv then sucked on her clit, making Akali cry out and climax, her fluids squirted into Asiv's eager mouth as he lapped up her nectar, Akali was panting, blushing deeply, and bathing in the afterglow of a climax,

Asiv then unzipped his pants and brought out his erect member, he gently pushed it against her pussy, Akali looked at him in a way that was silently begging for him to give her it,

"You want this?" He teased her by gently pressing his tip against her clit, making her shiver and squeak in delight, she nodded eagerly, Asiv pushed his hardened penis into her, she shivered in bliss as her inner walls adjusted to his size,

She started moaning as he thrusted in and out of her, Asiv groaned as he felt her pussy tighten around his member, her fluids soaking his length,

"F-Faster! Please! Faster!" Akali begged, Asiv only responded with thrusting faster, and deeper, Akali bucked her hips as he thrusted deeper and hit her g-spot, she felt Asiv's dick throb inside her, she knew he was close,

"A-Akali! I'm gonna..."

"It's okay! It's a safe day! You can cum inside!" Akali cried out, Asiv thrusted deeper and harder until suddenly they both cried out and came in unison, Akali shivered as she felt Asiv's hot white sperm fill her up, her brow was covered in sweat and her muscles felt weak,

She tried to move to give herself more relief, Asiv saw this and laid her down in the soft grass, he removed the material covering her mouth and kissed her, he positioned her legs onto his shoulders before he started thrusting into her again, making her moan into the kiss,

She felt his right hand reach under her panties towards her butt,

"W-Wait! Is he-?" Before her train of thought could finish, she felt him start fingering her ass, she released a muffled squeal and came a second time, Asiv broke the kiss and felt his climax approaching,

"Akali! Going to cum...again!" Asiv was panting and sweating as he thrusted faster and deeper, he shoved his entire length into her and filled her pussy with his sperm, so much that some spurt out onto the grass beneath the two of them, Asiv extracted his member from her pussy and his finger from her ass, letting Akali lie there in the afterglow of their love making to catch her breath,

"You came so much, I'm glad it was a safe day." Akali said while panting, after Akali pulled her act together her and Asiv fixed their attire, Asiv walked Akali back to her room,

The two of them were stopped by Shen who just finished his lunch break and was waiting for his match to begin,

"Akali? Where have you been?" Shen asked, Asiv and Akali both froze in panic, what would they tell him?

"She uhh...didn't feel so well so I took her out to get some fresh air." Asiv said, Akali caught on and played along,

"Yes, I umm...threw up and Asiv was just walking me back to my room to rest." Akali lied,

Shen seemed to be eyeing the 2 carefully, making them both nervous on the inside,

"Alright then, get well soon Akali." Shen said right before he was surrounded in blue light and taken into the rift,

The 2 of them sighed in relief that Shen bought into it, and they continued on their way so Akali could rest.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this, yeah so I felt that this was the best way to thank Waddlebuff for his/her (Idk their gender, cut me some slack) help by giving me tips on how I can improve on these smut bits, so yeah, hope you all keep up your support and I'd love to hear your guys' thoughts about this Asiv x Akali smut I did. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Asiv was relaxing in his and Amaya's living quarters, Amaya only had 2 more days away from the rift, and Asiv didn't know why, but he felt saddened about this, probably because he felt some kind of special bond with her, as naive and air headed as she can be, she did have a sense of loyalty for certain,

"What's gotten into me? It's not like she's going away forever." Asiv thought, he tried to fall asleep to forget his worries and managed to do so after about 10 minutes, however he had a dream that caused...some disturbance,

He dreamt of himself on top of Amaya in a missionary position, Amaya and him completely nude on the bed,

"Asiv, please be gentle.." She said shyly, her face blushing a deep red,

"Wait, What the-?" He thought he then felt something touch his length, he saw Amaya trying to guide it to her pussy,

"In here...please..." She said softly and shyly,

Asiv felt some kind of excitement seeing her like this,

"She looks...so innocent." He thought, his length suddenly getting harder,

He gently pushed into her,

"Uuuhk! Asiiiiv!" Amaya squealed,

"Oh my gods, she's SO tight." He thought, he woke up and realized it was all a dream,

"Hmm..." He heard Amaya say, he looked and saw her on her knees next to the couch and looking his clothed erection curiously,

"What are you doing?" Asiv asked, feeling puzzled,

"Trying to see what it is..." She said while staring at it,

"S-Stop that! That's creepy as hell!" Asiv objected, covering his erection,

"Oh don't deny it Asiv, you had a naughty dream about her." Ahri giggled,

"A-Ahri? When did you get in here?" Asiv asked,

"Me and Amaya just got here about 5 minutes ago, she's been curious about your 'little friend' there." Ahri chimed,

"Okay fine, so what if I did?" Asiv asked with clear frustration,

"Tell you what, IF you use me or Amaya on the rift when she can participate again and get a legendary killing spree...we'll have a threesome." Ahri said with a sly smirk,

"What's that?" Amaya asked curiously,

"Oh you'll see, my darling fox." Ahri said with a wink, she walked over next to Amaya and scratched behind her ears, making her purr,

"A-Anyway, has anything involving the demons happen to you two?" Asiv asked,

"No, I'm not exactly sure why they stopped, but I don't like it, something's up." Ahri answered suddenly seeming more serious,

"Maybe they gave up?" Amaya guessed,

"No, blood oath contracts remain until the target is dead." Asiv said,

Right then Amaya's stomach growled,

"Of course you're getting hungry." Ahri laughed,

"I can't help it! Akali said I have a high metabolism, whatever that is." Amaya replied,

Amaya and Ahri decided to head over to the dining hall together, Asiv however stayed behind saying how he wanted to try and learn more about the blood oath, as Nasus found a book on rituals in the library,

"There is one thing I'm curious about, where the hell does Amaya's body put all that food?" Asiv thought to himself,

After Amaya and Ahri had their fill, Ahri was thinking to herself mischievously,

"Wonder if Amaya would like this~" Ahri thought as she brought out some kind of wrapped up pastry and presented it to Amaya,

"What's this?" Amaya asked,

"It's an Ionian treat, just a pastry filled with wild berries." Ahri explained,

"And some aphrodisiac~" she thought devilishly as she watched Amaya down the pastry quickly.

 **VERY short chapter here, writers block be fucking me in the ass!**

 **question guys! Do you want there to be an Amaya X Asiv smut or have it be Amaya X Asiv X Ahri smut? Lemme know in the reviews. :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, so I decided to do an Ahri X Amaya X Asiv threesome, so forgive me if the threesome's shit, but you never get better if you don't try.**

 **also I didn't want to keep you all waiting on the plot so I have finished the next chapter, It'll be up later today, possibly tonight at the latest.**

Amaya and Ahri walked back to Amaya and Asiv's living quarters, Ahri hiding a crafty smirk about her work,

"This is perfect, I've always wanted to try a threesome, wonder how big Asiv is, I'm getting wet just thinking about it." Ahri thought,

Amaya was unaware that the pastry she had was spiked with an aphrodisiac, so Ahri got her to play right into her trap, again.

Once they got there, they saw Asiv looking through a book on demonic rituals,

"So what have you learned?" Amaya asked as she sat down,

As Asiv explained this, Amaya started rubbing her legs together uncomfortably,

"I feel...funny..." Amaya thought as her core started heating up and started becoming wet,

Ahri noticed this and smirked, "perfect." She thought,

"Oh Asiv~ I think Amaya wants something~" Ahri chimed,

Asiv looked at Amaya, she was rubbing her legs together, panting, blushing and sweating a bit,

"Amaya, what's wrong?" Asiv asked her, obviously concerned,

"M-My...privates feel...funny." Amaya said, blushing deeper,

"Ahri is this some kinda fox thing?" Asiv asked,

"No, I think she's a bit horny is all." Ahri giggled,

"A-Asiv...p-please..." Amaya stuttered,

"M-mate with me..." Amaya said, taking off her pants,

"A-Amaya?! W-What are you-?!" Asiv was interrupted by Ahri hugging him from behind,

"I'm a little horny as well, please mate with me too." Ahri purred as she reached into Asiv's pants and gently stroked his semi-hard penis,

"I...Ahhh...s-stop..." Asiv begged, Ahri started rubbing Asiv's precum on his member,

"So hard already~" Ahri said seductively,

Asiv groaned as he felt Ahri move her soft and delicate hand up and down his shaft, he felt as if he could cum any second,

Before he knew what happened he was in his boxers on Amaya's bed, with both the girls on either side of him, completely naked,

"Asiv, who do you want to please first~?" Ahri purred,

"Hmm... you both can agree." he started to get into the mood,

Ahri moved down to his boxers and took them off, drooling at the sight of his erect member,

"So this is a penis? It's big." Amaya said, looking at it,

Amaya moved up to Asiv with her small breasts to his face,

"They're not big like Ahri's... Sorry." Amaya said feeling saddened,

She suddenly yelped as she felt Asiv suck on her small tits, she started mewing and her tail wagged around as he did this,

Asiv suddenly gasped as he felt Ahri start sucking him off,

He moaned as he felt Ahri suck harder and faster while stroking at the same time, being like this with two girls was too much for him, within the first 2 minutes he said,

"Oh fuck, gonna cum!"

He suddenly released his hot sperm into Ahri's eager mouth, surprising the nine-tailed fox,

"My my, quite a load you had there~" Ahri giggled after swallowing,

"Asiv...please- Wah!" Amaya was interrupted by Ahri pulling her off Asiv, Ahri laid her back and spread her pussy open,

"Look at this Asiv, it's so pink inside her." Ahri giggled, Amaya blushed deeply,

"I think I'll have a taste~" Ahri teased before lightly grazing Amaya's pink slit with her tongue, Amaya squealed in response, and started moaning and breathing heavily,

Asiv found himself getting hard again at the sight,

Ahri only mean to tease Asiv by getting low with her butt in the air as she ate out Amaya,

She yelped when she felt Asiv's tip poke her pussy,

"H-Hey! Not ye-!" Ahri was interrupted by Asiv suddenly shoving his length into her pussy,

"Asiv! Ahh! Feels so big!" Ahri cried out,

"She's hella tight! I thought she had sex with other men!" Asiv thought,

"Asiv! Easy! It's my first time!" Ahri cried out, her face was red, her eyes filled with tears of bliss and she was moaning and squealing as Asiv fucked her,

"What?! It's her first time?!" Asiv thought, feeling quite surprised, despite everything that's been said about her,

Amaya looked at Ahri's face, she found herself finding Ahri adorable, her face was like a helpless animal, Ahri's tails wrapped around Asiv's waist, thighs and neck, not choking him, just pulling him in closer,

"Asiv! Faste-! Mmph!" Ahri was cut off by Amaya kissing her, the two of them made out as Asiv pounded Ahri's pussy,

"Oh gods! Asiv! I'm going to-!" Ahri cried out,

"Not yet~ you can't cum until I say you can." Asiv teased, Ahri just whimpered in response,

He suddenly reached under her and stimulated her clit, Ahri screamed at the top of her lungs as she came, her fluids splashed onto Asiv's pelvis, he just continued fucking her, lewd wet noises could be heard as he did,

Ahri was drooling, eyes rolled back and making indescribable noises as Asiv thrusted balls deep into her,

"Gonna cum!" Asiv said, his brow covered in sweat and panting harder,

"Inside me! Do it inside me!" Ahri cried out as she panted,

Asiv grabbed her hips and thrusted harder and harder until suddenly, he released his hot white load into her, a lot of it oozed out of Ahri's little pussy,

"So...good..." Ahri sighed in bliss,

Amaya looked at Asiv then, "Umm...m-may I try what you did with Ahri?" Amaya asked nervously,

Asiv just pat her head then laid back,

"Ride me." Asiv smirked, Amaya looked curiously at him, and suddenly Ahri showed her what to do, she guided Amaya's literally dripping wet pussy over Asiv's erection,

"Just take it easy, Amaya, no need to rush." Asiv said soothingly,

Amaya slowly lowered and yelped when she felt it move inside her as her walls adjusted to try and accommodate his size,

"It's so...uhk!" Amaya let out a throaty gasp as Asiv went deeper, he felt something pop inside her and remembered her hymen,

"O-Oww..." She whined softly as tears welled up in her eyes,

"It's okay Amaya, it hurts at first." Ahri said,

After a few minutes Amaya calmed down,

"N-Now what?" Amaya asked,

"You do this." Ahri said as she moved Amaya up and down slowly, Amaya hissed in pain slightly but soon it was replaced by blissful mews and moans,

"She's SO tight! How is it possible for ANYONE to be this tight?!" Asiv though as Amaya started bouncing up and down,

Ahri wanted to get in on the action and started playing with Amaya's breasts and clit from behind,

Which turned on Asiv and resulted in him grabbing her hips and thrust as she lowered,

"Ahri! Asiv! I'm gonna- EEK!" Amaya was cut off by her fluids flooding out of her onto Asiv's pelvis,

"She's so sensitive."

Asiv chuckled to Ahri,

"N-Not my fault!" Amaya squealed as lewd wet noises were being made by their love making,

They kept moaning as this continued, until finally Asiv said,

"Gonna cum!"

"It's okay Asiv, I can sense that it's a safe day for her, go ahead~" Ahri chimed,

Asiv grabbed Amaya's hips and thrusted as deep as he could as his penis spewed strand after strand of his sperm into her,

Amaya collapsed onto the bed, exhausted, along with Asiv and Ahri,

"So tired..." Amaya said, trying to catch her breath,

Both girls snuggled close to Asiv and the three of them fell asleep quickly,

Later that night, Virand was up late for more pressing matters, he walked into the archives to check on the collection of forbidden spell books kept under lock and key,

Only to find someone there,

"You there, what are you doing?" The elderly summoner asked,

"Just a little light reading before bed." The figure said walking out into view revealing to be Gerelin,

"You know you're not supposed to be in here." Virand said,

"I don't take orders from you anymore, you old bastard." Gerelin said as he pulled out a demonic knife,

"What are you doing? Stop! Help!" Virand was silenced with a quick slice at his throat, he started choking on his own blood as it filled his mouth,

"Sorry, but there's a new boss." Gerelin said before dropping a silver ranked badge next to the corpse and walking off.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, so what did you think of my first ever threesome? I know it's probably not that good, but I tried at least. :P**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo guys, Lyseth here with a new chapter, I've gotten over my writers block and have worked up this new chapter, there's going to be some plot development now, hope you enjoy. :)**

Asiv woke up to the sound of knocking in the morning, he was in Amaya's bed and saw Amaya and Ahri asleep next to him, both clinging to him like a child to their stuffed animal,

He realized that they were indecent so he covered Amaya with the blankets after slipping out of their grasp, put on some lightweight sweats and a tank top and opened the door,

"Yes? It's 5:53 AM, this better be impor-" he was interrupted by Garen who was the one knocking who said,

"You're hereby under arrest, Asiv of Ionia." He said, Asiv's eyes widened, his drowsy state seemed to fade within an instant,

"What?! What for?! What's the meaning of this?!" Asiv questioned,

"I will leave that to Gerelin to explain, please cooperate and we won't have to use force." Garen said motioning towards Shyvana and Vi who were cracking their knuckles,

"A-Alright, just let me get dressed first." Asiv said going back into the room, he got dressed and put his Hextech revolver in his cloak, Amaya woke up right as he was leaving,

"Asiv? What's going on?" She asked half asleep, seeing Shyvana and Vi escorting him out,

"It's alright Amaya, I'll be back soon." Asiv answered just to comfort her,

He was brought to the main hall where champions and summoners alike spat insults towards him,

"Bloodthirsty prick!"

"Burn in hell, bastard!"

He walked up to the pedestal where Gerelin stood,

"Calm down, cease and desist." Gerelin said, the glare from his piercing blue eyes was enough to silence the entire room,

He was taller than Asiv by about 6 inches, had short black hair and pale skin, he wore a challenger ranked summoners robe,

"Asiv, you are found guilty of taking headmaster Virand's life in cold blood." He said,

"What?! Wait! Virand is dead?! When did this happen?!" Asiv questioned in shock,

"Don't play dumb, fucktard! We know you did it!" A summoner shouted,

"What proof is there against me?!" Asiv exclaimed,

"This, this was found at the scene of the crime." Gerelin said, he brought out Asiv's silver III badge from his pocket,

"How did it get there? I have mine right he-" Asiv opened his cloak to show his badge only to see that it wasn't there, but Gerelin turned the badge around to show Asiv's name engraved on the back,

"Wait a second, Gerelin!" Everyone's attention was fixed on The voice that came from the entry way, only to see Ahri, Amaya, Sona, Akali and Ashe in the doorway,

"So you're declaring Asiv the culprit for committing murder in cold blood?" Ashe questioned,

"Of course, his badge was found at the crime scene." Gerelin answered,

"Hold on though, what motivation would Asiv have to kill Virand?" Sona asked him,

"Who cares? He clearly did it if his badge was found there." Gerelin answered,

Akali felt a spark of suspicion go off in her head,

"Now wait a moment! Just because Asiv's badge was there? That's enough evidence?" They heard a yordle say, they looked and saw Heimerdinger walking forward from his seat,

"Why else would it be there, Cecil?" Gerelin asked Heimerdinger,

"The claim is very hollow, Asiv doesn't have any motivation to do such a thing." Heimerdinger said,

"I agree with Heimerdinger, it is unfair to declare Asiv at fault with that one item." Nasus said as he stood up from his seat,

"I second what Nasus stated, Asiv has no purpose for doing such, he has likely been framed." Azir said,

"While I do not agree with Azir normally, I must agree this time." Xerath said,

Rammus then got up, walked close to the pedestal, looked at Asiv and gave him a thumbs (or claw) up and said, "Okay."

Then, Yi, Karma, Wukong, Shen, Soraka and Lee Sin all agreed as well,

Soon the entire chamber was abuzz, which made Gerelin uneasy,

"Fuck! I can't let this turn around against me!" Gerelin thought,

"Enough! There will be a trial tomorrow, if Asiv is proven guilty, he shall be executed, if he's innocent he shall be let free. for now, Asiv is not to leave his living quarters." Gerelin said,

Asiv was then locked into his and Amaya's living quarters, with Sona, Akali, Ashe, Amaya and Ahri watching as he was locked in,

"I promise you, Asiv! I'll...I'll find the truth..." Amaya said through the door, before she let out a soft "hic" and sobs,

Shyvana watched this from a distance and recognized Amaya's emotions, pain, sorrow and fear, much like when she lost her father,

"This isn't right, can they really do all this to Asiv with such little proof?" Shyvana asked Jarvan who was nearby,

"It seems unfair without a doubt, but it's the council's decision." Jarvan answered,

"Well I don't agree, but..." Shyvana trailed off,

Later, Amaya, and the other girls were together at the dining hall thinking about Asiv,

"We all know he didn't do it, but what can we do? Just 5 champions versus the rest of the institute." Akali said,

"I agree, Asiv didn't do this." They heard a voice say, they turned towards it and saw Swain there,

"I know he didn't do this. He IS Ionian after all, vengeance is against their life style." Swain said,

The 5 girls gave him the stink eye,

"I know you don't trust me, but Noxus has had similar ordeals, Leblanc, Katarina, Cassiopeia, Talon, Darius and I feel the same way about this, main reason being assassinations outside of war are beneath Ionians, besides, Asiv knew Virand was a Noxian." Swain said,

"What do you mean by vengeance? What revenge would he even want?" Amaya asked,

"Noxus invaded Ionia years ago, when that happened, a Noxus commander slain his parents right before his eyes, however the commander was declared dead when we found he had been shot by a Hextech revolver, the same one Asiv has now." Swain said,

"He would have every right to be out for blood but he chose not to." Talon said as he approached,

"How do you know all this about what happened?" Akali asked,

"One of our many assassins saw the whole thing, the commander was to be put to death for needless slaughter, but he was already killed." Swain answered,

"Ionians see balance as a necessary part of life, revenge being one thing that can greatly undo that balance according to them." Talon said,

"So what's our plan to help Asiv?" Ashe asked Swain,

"Find Caitlyn, the officer of piltover, she can help you." Swain said,

"Talon, investigate summoner Gerelin, there's something not right about this." Swain said,

Talon just nodded then left, Amaya and the others thanked Swain for his information and went to seek out Caitlyn, they found her at the shooting range,

"So let me get this straight, you want me to investigate the Virand case?" Caitlyn asked,

"Yes, we got a lead that can give us an edge, the Noxian champions don't believe Asiv did it." Sona replied,

"Wait, the Noxians agree? That's a first." Caitlyn replied,

"But nonetheless, I'm with you, Heimerdinger ran an aptitude test on Asiv, and his hostility is incredibly low, but his defensive instinct is way up there, I will aid you in this, may take Vi some convincing however." Caitlyn answered,

Meanwhile, Talon was watching Gerelin, something didn't seem right, Gerelin was muttering to himself as he opened a door to his living quarters,

Talon followed him in and turned invisible, what came next even surprised Talon,

Gerelin's arm was revealed to have the symbol of Noxus tattooed, and said arm was carrying some strange demonic device, it looked like an oversized test tube that had a bronze spinal cord wrapped around it ending with a skull on the top with a green substance that filled the device,

"A Noxian engaging in dark demonic rituals? This is beneath Noxus." Talon thought,

"I fear we are being watched." Gerelin said,

"Nonsense, I sense no mortal nearby." A raspy voice replied,

Talon was relieved that he couldn't be detected.

"So, the champions of the league are suspicious of me, I cannot let this happen." Gerelin said, now his face could be seen without his hood, Talon could make out various black demonic symbols on his face,

"Guess he got into the swift scout's water tattoos." Talon thought to himself with a smirk,

"Relax, they have no evidence that YOU were the one who killed Virand." The voice said, Talon realized it was the demonic device that was speaking,

"Of course, now we just need to eliminate that bastard Asiv and take over the institute, getting even for what he did to my father during the Ionian invasion will be worth all the effort." Gerelin smirked,

"I must report back to Swain." Talon thought as he quietly worked his way into a vent since the door was locked with a runic key.

 **Hey guys hope you liked this, so the plot got some development here, hope you liked it. :3**


	21. Chapter 21

"I see, good work, Talon." Swain said when Talon reported back to him,

"It seems that Gerelin is making dealings with demons, and he was behind Virand's murder." Swain said to the girls,

"We need to bring him down then." Amaya said,

Swain shook his head, "Gerelin's demonic deals have him too much power, we cannot stop him presently." Swain said,

"What do we do then?" Ahri asked,

"Simple, we break Asiv out of the institute." They heard a deep male voice say, they turned and saw Zed up in the rafters of the institute,

"I though you hated Ionian's who denied the shadows power." Akali questioned,

"I do, Asiv is only to be finished by me, and me alone, I won't let some demon driven bastard steal a step towards my conquest." Zed said sternly,

"I will break him out, and will spare him, for another time." Zed said,

"Despite our differences, I will assist Zed in this." They heard Shen say as he approached with Karma, Lee Sin, Yi, Wukong, Jax, Jhin, Soraka, Bard, Kennen, Varus and Syndra,

"And I as well." Nasus said, with Azir, Rammus, Xerath, even Renekton,

"Asiv is the only one who summons me for monthly exercise in the rift, letting me kill life-like projections endlessly." Renekton said,

"Asiv has no reason to commit such a heinous crime." Azir said,

"Agreed, and if what Talon says is true, Gerelin will no doubt turn the tables to make sure Asiv's beheaded." Wukong said,

"We want to help as well." They heard Trundle say as he approached with ZAC and Rengar,

"Alright, here is our plan of attack..." Swain said as the champions around him gathered,

Later that night, Asiv was asleep in Amaya's bed, hoping this wasn't going to be his last night,

He didn't hear as Zed's shadow slipped under the door and unlocked the door from the inside, while Zed cut the chains and security measures on the outside,

"Asiv, it's time..." He heard a familiar voice say,

"...for your escape." Zed said, coming out of the shadows,

"Zed?! What're you-" Zed covered his mouth,

"Shut up! Don't give us away." Zed whispered,

He lead Asiv into the hall way,

"Why didn't you just take me out the window?" Asiv asked,

"It's rigged with an alarm that will alert the entire institute, I'm not the only one here to help." Zed replied,

"Come now, we must go." Akali said, she shrouded Asiv in the shadows with her, she snuck through the institute under the shadow of night, only to be discovered by patrolling super minions who noticed Asiv, they set off the alarm and Renekton pounced the minions and tore them up,

"Take him! Go!" Renekton ordered,

"Renekton?!" Asiv questioned,

ZAC, Trundle and Rengar helped Renekton stall,

"As I live! You all die!" Renekton shouted as he sliced a minion in half from within it's machine,

Trundle smashed another with his club, a sound that was a mixture of metal and bones being crunched could be heard,

Asiv and Akali were approaching an Ionian ship docked at a harbor,

"Stop right there!" They heard a voice say, Akali and Asiv turned around slowly, seeing Garen standing there with Vi and Caitlyn,

"Garen, let us go! Gerelin's a heretic!" Akali protested,

"I apologize Akali, if you two don't cooperate, I will be forced to kill him." Garen said looking at Asiv,

"Garen, do you REALLY think he'd do that?" They heard Ashe say from high up in a tree, with an arrow ready to fire,

"Ashe, drop your weapon!" Caitlyn ordered, aiming her rifle,

"Don't do this!" Asiv objected,

"DEMACIA!" Garen shouted and charging Asiv,

Right as he was about to kill Asiv, a shot was fired at him, shattering one of his large shoulder plates,

"1...2...3...4..." Jhin said as he prepped another shot and shot Garen's sword out of his hand,

Vi rushed Asiv only to stagger back one Asiv hit her with ignite, "I apologize miss Vi, you left me no choice." Asiv said,

"Vi! You little son of a-!" Caitlyn was interrupted by a giant arrow freezing her, Garen and Vi,

Any and all Ionian champions involved, Asiv and Ashe ran for the boat where Sona, Ahri, and Amaya waited for them,

"Hurry!" Ahri shouted, Asiv was the last one to get on, however a hook got his jacket, it was Thresh's hook,

"Asiv!" Amaya ran to help him, she brought out her Katar and cut the chain,

"Dammit!" Thresh exclaimed,

"You seriously couldn't stop him?!" Gerelin roared at Renekton, Trundle, ZAC and Rengar,

"That Akali girl gave us the slip with her invisible thing." Trundle lied,

"Even if we caught up, she would do it again." ZAC added on to the lie,

"Un-fucking-believable!" Gerelin shouted, throwing his summoner orb into a wall in the hall way, it vanished in vapor instead of shattering,

Meanwhile on the boat, Asiv couldn't believe it, every champ he's interacted with had saved him,

"You do know Gerelin will be out for your heads now, right?" Asiv asked,

"We know, but you're our friend, we had to save you." Akali answered and hugged him,

The other girls were trying their hardest not to show their frustration with Akali's "advances",

"I...thanks." Asiv replied,

"Where are we headed anyway?" Asiv asked,

"We're on a set course for Ionia." Kennen replied, overhearing him,

"Ionia? So...headed home then." Asiv thought,

 **Hey guys, I know, short chapter, but hey, at least I got some progress, I felt that it only seemed appropriate that all the Ionian champs would stick together on this sorta thing, so yeah, thanks for your support. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys, here with another chapter of "A fox's curiosity", hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :3**

It had a full day since Asiv, his friends and the assisting Ionian champions escaped the institute,

"It's good to be back." Ahri stretched, as she watched Ionia come into view off in the distance,

"This is where we part ways for now." Zed stated firmly once they docked, within an instant, he vanished into the shadows,

Syndra wordlessly floated away, presumably back to her temple,

Yi, Karma, Varus and Lee Sin all left as well,

Shen, Kennen, Wukong, Jhin, Yasuo and Jax headed off, saying they needed to find a way to fend off Gerelin if he showed up, Simply kill him with grace to make him beautiful art" as Jhin stated, Akali stayed behind saying she'd prefer watching Asiv's back,

Bard and Soraka were the last ones to leave Asiv and his "harem" alone at the docks, gods only know what celestial beings do,

"Won't Gerelin just simply summon us back?" Amaya asked,

"As long as we're not within the institutes walls, he cannot." Akali said,

"And if an official summoner is with you, like me, if you were to die, I can deny it." Asiv added on,

"But can't the institute simply force Ionian government to fork us over?" Ashe asked,

"They cannot, Shen, Akali, Karma and Kennen can rule that out, even Jhin since he works for the Ionian government, it was serve time like that or be put to death I suppose." Asiv said,

"We'll talk more at my place." Asiv finished, as they walked through town, Amaya was intrigued by all the different sights and smells when they walked through the market,

Of course Asiv had to pull Amaya away from the stands at times,

They started up a hill towards a large Ionian mansion,

"This is YOUR place?" Ahri asked in awe,

"Yep, my parents used to work for a Piltover gadgetry unit, so they got this mansion, however, they died during the Noxus invasion before we could move in, but their will left everything they owned to me." Asiv said,

They walked in and the girls couldn't believe it, the place was kept in order, not a spec of dirt to be seen anywhere,

"Good day sir, I did not expect you back so soon." an electronic voice said,

"Good to be back, Winston." Asiv replied,

"And I see you have brought company, greetings, I am Winston, the Hextech AI of master Asiv's mansion." It replied,

"Incredible, I didn't think such a thing existed yet." Ashe said in awe,

"Yep, Winston was created by my parents. Winston, please prepaid the guest rooms for them." Asiv said,

"Right away, sir." Winston said,

"A lot of the Hextech gadgetry in this mansion can be operated manually or by Winston." Asiv told them as they sat down in the lounge,

"Oh yes, Winston! I forgot my manners, my friends here are, Ashe, Ahri, Amaya, Akali and Sona." Asiv said motioning to each of them,

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Winston replied,

"Though I am quite surprised to see madam Akali here, is something of importance required of us?" Winston asked,

Asiv explained to Winston the situation on Gerelin and the demons,

"By jove, how disgraceful, dealings with such unholy beings, and placing the blame on another for a murder." Winston said the AI's voice sounding quite displeased,

"Agreed, we retreated to Ionia for safety." Asiv said,

"Guest rooms are prepared, sir." Winston said a short time later,

"Thank you Winston, just one last thing, lockdown the mansion with security protocol "024", immediately." Asiv said,

"Initiating lockdown protocol, one moment if you please." Winston said,

"What's protocol 024?" Sona asked,

"Winston will only permit access to whoever's within the mansion unless I say otherwise." Asiv replied,

"So, can I interest any of you in a drink?" Asiv asked, walking towards the bar,

Asiv got everyone their drinks and got himself a Bloodmoon ale,

"Does it ever get lonely here?" Amaya asked,

"Sometimes, but Winston's been here for as long as I can remember." Asiv replied,

"So what are we gonna do? Gerelin will find us sooner or later." Amaya asked before sipping her cider,

"We lay low and think of something of course, we can't let that psychotic bastard have his way." Asiv replied,

Meanwhile at the institute,

The council looked over a scroll,

"So Gerelin, you're Virand's choice to take his place?" One member asked,

"Apparently so, if only he were here to explain why." Gerelin replied,

"Perfect, with the institute under my control, I can hunt down Asiv without hesitation." Gerelin thought,

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this, so yeah, looks like Gerelin's getting his way so far, let's hope that changes before it's too late.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, so thank you for your support and understanding when I have to slow down and deal with life, I TRULY appreciate that, also I received a PM that really made me happy,**

 **"I know you must get this a lot, so I understand if you don't care to read this. But I will still say it cause I think it needs saying.**

 **I am a high school student who is struggling with life lately, depression, etc, and it was getting pretty bad. I came onto FanFiction to see what other people have come up with, and i stumbled across "A Fox's Curiosity". It helped me. I got so much joy out of reading about Amaya and Asiv I became excited about any updates and would check frequently. I still do. I then started reading your other stories and they are just as good. So what i'm trying to say is... Thank you. A lot. Your story really helped me. It made me happy and gave me something else to look forward to each day. I'm running out of ideas of things to say so.. again, thank you.**

 **A loving fan**

 **Ginger"**

 **Now I can see where you might think I don't care to read PM's from followers, but in all honesty, I love hearing from you guys, it's great to know that my stories are helping some of you out there, whether it be stress in life, or depression, all that stuff, I'm just glad I can bring a smile to everyone's faces while they're in a rough spot, and I hope I can keep doing so. :)**

Late at night, Amaya was lying in the bed within her guest room at Asiv's home, despite being in a bed with silk blankets, she couldn't feel comfortable, she kept thinking about what could happen as a result of her actions against the institute,

She then thought about what would happen if Asiv was caught,

She saw Asiv on a noose and the floor of the platform he stood on opening, right as he was about to be hanged,

Amaya shook off the thought, and felt a tear streaming down her face,

She got out of bed and looked around her room, dark and lit gently by the moonlight,

She opened the window and heard the sounds of the night, crickets chirping their songs, and the wind gently blowing through the trees,

She felt the thoughts of Asiv being hanged come back,

She found herself whimpering like a lost puppy and made her way towards Asiv's bedroom, she just followed Asiv's scent to find his room,

She found him sleeping peacefully,

She sighed in relief and got next to him on the bed, she then cuddled close to him and nuzzled him,

Asiv was secretly awake though, he smiled a bit when he felt her nuzzle him,

"Hard time sleeping?" He asked her, making Amaya yelp and jump a bit,

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She replied with a whisper,

"It's fine, what's wrong?" He asked, propping himself up on one arm,

"I...had a bad dream..." Amaya replied,

Asiv sighed then chuckled a bit, "Alright you baby, you can stay here for tonight." Asiv laughed a bit,

Amaya then clung to him and nuzzled closely,

"I want to stay with you." Amaya said,

She no longer cared about becoming a fox again, she wanted NOTHING more than to just stay with Asiv, if staying human meant being with Asiv, she wanted it that way then, She quickly fell asleep in Asiv's embrace,

Later the next morning, Asiv woke up in a way that was pretty much a routine now, Amaya asleep on top of him,

"Had a good time last night?" Ahri giggled, peeking in through the door,

"Very funny, Ahri, you know how Amaya is." Asiv said,

"Yep, just a little cutie." Ahri said once she approached the bed and scratched behind Amaya's ears, making her purr in her sleep,

"I'll be with the rest of you shortly, as soon as Amaya wakes up." Asiv replied, looking down at Amaya.

 **Hey guys, I know this chapter's short, just thought I'd make a little chapter of Amaya being the cute thing she's always been. :P**


	24. Chapter 24

In the afternoon, a raven had appeared and pecked at Asiv's window when it saw him inside,

Asiv approached and opened the window, the raven had a note tied to it's leg, Asiv took the note off then read it, his eyes widened with amazement,

"Everyone! Meet up in the lounge!" He called out,

Once everyone got to the lounge, Asiv read the note to them,

"Asiv, all Ionian champions are being held responsible for your actions, they may subject them to execution for helping a possible criminal, however, if you can get Gerelin's demonic device, you can end this all, with a bit of studying, I have found that shattering it will break the contract.

-Swain

P.S. Make sure the raven sails back with you."

"So, what's the plan?" Amaya asked,

"Simple, we take that evil thing away from Gerelin and smash it." Asiv said,

"But how will we get close enough for that?" Ashe asked,

"I've got that all figured out." Asiv said,

Asiv and the others all gathered together and Asiv activated his teleport spell to return to the institute,

They arrived moments later in front of the institute,

"This is it." Asiv said with a deep breath,

"Halt right there!" Garen said, rushing him,

"It's fine, meathead, I'm forking myself over." Asiv said, holding out his hands to be restrained,

"WHAT?!" The girls said in unison,

"Very well." Garen said before tying Asiv's hands together than picking him up by the collar of his shirt from behind,

"Asiv, please don't!" Amaya cried out with a whimper, Akali and Ashe held the fox girl back as she tried to get to Asiv,

"It's okay, I promise." Asiv said before being taken away,

Later, Asiv was brought to the noose, he approached it with a blank stare, many summoners were chanting for him to be executed,

Once Asiv stood up on the platform that would open below to hang him, Gerelin approached,

"Asiv...you are hereby found guilty for murdering summoner Virand, any last words before you go on to the afterlife?" Gerelin asked,

"As a matter of fact...yes...I'd just like to say..." Asiv took a deep breath,

"FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!" He boomed before the Ionian champions jumped into action, however Sona, Akali and Ahri were still in the dark and quite surprised,

"What is the meaning of this?!" Gerelin questioned as Master Yi cut away Asiv's bindings and the others made sure summoners didn't get any closer,

"We know what you did, Gerelin." Swain said as he approached,

"You made a blood oath with the demons of the netherworld, you're hereby found guilty of framing Asiv for murder and for engaging in unholy rituals." Swain said,

The summoners all murmured at this,

"Don't listen to them! Who would you believe? Head of the council or a lowly cham- hey!" Gerelin was cut off by Gnar crawling into Gerelin's sleeve and popping out a short time later with the demonic object used,

"Give that back!" Gerelin demanded, Gnar just blew a raspberry at him and shook his rear end towards him before running off with it,

"Swain's right! He was messing with demons!" one summoner said,

"For a summoner of Noxus to pull such a thing...I am VERY disappointed." Swain said,

"Don't worry, your disappointment will end soon enough!" Gerelin said,

Suddenly he cried out in pain as Amaya had jumped onto him and started scratching and clawing at his face with her nails,

"Enough!" Gerelin shouted as he got Amaya off him and through her to the ground, making her release a canine-like cry of pain,

"Stay down you little bitch!" Gerelin said, kicking her in the side,

He continued kicking her over and over, getting harder with each hit,

"Stop it!" Asiv demanded, he dove at Gerelin and the two of them rolled around, punching each other,

"Eat this, fucker!" Asiv said as he head butt him right in the face, making Gerelin's nose bleed,

Gerelin punched Asiv, splitting his lip,

Asiv was then pinned down by Gerelin who was squeezing Asiv's throat HARD,

"You never should have come back! But I'm glad you did, making you suffer brings joy to m-" he was cut off by Amaya slamming him off Asiv,

"I told you to stay down!" Gerelin growled,

"No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" Amaya said, she growled and started trying to swipe at him, each time Gerelin avoided harm, his robes were slashed,

"Enough!" Gerelin said as he push-kicked her away,

"Return to me!" Gerelin said, the demonic item returned to him,

"Now Asiv! It's time I give them your soul!" Gerelin said, a ghastly hand reached out and was about to grab Asiv,

But then, Amaya suddenly jumped in the way, the hand grabbed something glowing from her and withdrew into the object,

"What?! No! No no no no!" Gerelin panicked,

The device vanished into a green puff of smoke, before suddenly a crevice opened in the ground and several charred skeletons crawled out of it,

"YOU HAVE FAILED TO BRING US THE PROMISED SOUL!" one said,

"I can get it right now! I just need it back!" Gerelin said,

"The contract wears once any soul or equivalent is taken instead, you have provided us with unwanted essence, now you must join us!" Another said,

"No! Stop!" Gerelin begged as he tried to run away, one in the crevice grabbed him by the ankle, making Gerelin trip,

"I'll get it! I promise I will! I just need 30 seconds! NOOOOO!" Gerelin cried out as he was dragged into the crevice, it closed up and looked as if nothing ever happened,

Asiv stared towards it for a few moments before he snapped out of it,

"Amaya!" He cried out, he looked over the edge of the platform that Amaya dived towards,

"Amaya?" He looked and saw a pile of clothing that was Amaya's, along with something moving around under it,

It poked out, revealing to be an arctic fox,

"A-Amaya?" Asiv said,

The fox approached him slowly with ears drooping and whimpering,

"It took the magic that kept her semi-human... It's gone now...she's just a fox again." Akali said with sadness,

Asiv fell to his knees,

"No...no that can't be it! It can't end here!" Asiv said with tearful eyes,

"You...gave up being human...to save me..." Asiv said with a tear streaming down his face as Amaya nuzzled him and whined,

"I'm...sorry...I wasn't strong enough..." Asiv said sadly.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer, well, looks like Gerelin got what he deserved though. :3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, back with a new chapter, hope you all enjoy this one, alright so just so you ALL know, every other story's on hold until this one finishes.**

Asiv was trying to sleep on the couch in his and Amaya's living quarters, it has been 2 days since she changed back into a fox, she was now curled up on the bed in the next room over, neither her or Asiv had touched the slightest amount of food for the past 48 hours,

He felt his eyes grow heavy and was about to fall asleep, until he heard whimpering and whining from the bedroom, he knew it was Amaya, each night since her change, she would be up most of the night whimpering and whining,

"I'm sorry...Amaya, I failed you..." Asiv thought,

Amaya then suddenly started making a howling-like sound, it sounded saddened, it broke Asiv's already shattered heart to hear such a sound,

He got up and walked towards the bedroom, he saw her sitting on the bed while looking out the window, towards the moon in the cloudless night sky,

Asiv sat down on the bed, making Amaya jump slightly and look back towards him, she nuzzled against Asiv, seeking comfort,

"I wish there was something I could do, but- wait! That's it!" Asiv said, surprising Amaya with his sudden volume,

"Ryze! He should know what to do! If he has the answer, you'll be back to your old self in no time!" Asiv said,

Amaya made a slight "yip" sound and her tail wagged a bit,

Asiv laid back on the bed and got comfortable, Amaya then got on top of his chest and licked his face,

"Alright, alright, it's late Amaya." Asiv chuckled,

Amaya stopped, got off him and curled up against him, the two of them soon drifted to sleep,

The next morning, Amaya woke up and stretched, only to see Asiv was gone, there was a note on the bed,

"Dear Amaya, I went to go see Ryze without you, sorry, but I didn't want to disturb you, I'll be back soon.

-Asiv"

Amaya just flopped onto her side on the bed and fell asleep again,

Meanwhile, Asiv found Ryze at the library and told the rogue Mage everything about the situation,

"I see, well I did sense magic output from her, and I do believe I can change her back." Ryze replied,

"Seriously? You can do that?" Asiv asked,

"I must study the spell first, my best guess being that the artifact she touched had infused her with a "megamorph" spell, thus turning her human." Ryze replied,

"How long would you say it could take?" Asiv asked,

"It can take as long as a month at the most, but if I can get Xerath's help, this will go MUCH faster." Ryze replied,

"I will also require the Faye sorceress' assistance, as she has a morphing spell, if I can replicate it and adjust the spell for permanent results, Amaya shall return to her former state." Ryze continued,

"Great! Thanks Ryze!" Asiv said with glee,

"Alright, if you will excuse me, I must research the spell immediately." Ryze said as he opened up his book,

Asiv got back to his room only to find Ahri had snuck in somehow, she was petting Amaya who was resting on Ahri's lap,

"Sometimes I wonder how you get in here." Asiv chuckled,

"I can't keep away from my little Amaya for too long, she needs me~" Ahri chimed,

"Alright, so looks like Ryze might be able to change her back." Asiv said, Amaya immediately stood up on Ahri's lap, ears perked up and tail wagging wildly,

"That's great! Soon I can 'play' with Amaya again~" Ahri giggled,

Amaya just moved her front paws to her face in response to Ahri's words.

"Don't worry, Amaya, things will be back to normal soon." Asiv said.

Later, Ryze, Lulu and Xerath were struggling to find out the proper spell to change Amaya back,

"There is one thing we can do instead of a spell." Ryze said, looking through his book,

"You mean, create an elixir?" Lulu asked,

"Precisely, we don't want a repeat now do we?" Xerath said,

"In my defense, I didn't think turning Teemo into a frog would make him blow up as well." Lulu pouted,

"Anyway, we must work if we're to get this done soon." Ryze said.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, now honest question, BE HONEST, how would you feel about an Amaya X Asiv smut coming up soon?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, hope you're enjoying this so far, hope you continue supporting. :3**

 **Also one of you asked if the next Amaya X Asiv smut could be Asiv X Amaya (fox)**

 **I'd like to say, no, I will not not make Asiv fuck an ACTUAL fox. ._.**

"Amaya, I brought you back some food." Asiv called out into his and Amaya's living quarters as he returned from breakfast at the dining hall, he had something wrapped in tin foil as he walked in,

Amaya came scurrying out of the bedroom with her tail wagging,

Asiv unwrapped the meat he brought back and set it on the floor with it still sitting on the tin foil,

"Don't worry, Ryze should have his work done soon." Asiv said as Amaya started to dig into the meat,

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Asiv opened it to see Ashe there, her eyes lit up with joy,

"Ryze finished the method to changing Amaya back!" Ashe said with excitement,

Amaya yipped happily upon hearing this,

"That's great! Let's get to it!" Asiv said, Ashe stopped him from leaving the room,

"It's not a spell like we thought it'd be, it's an elixir, though it works the same way." Ashe said, handing Asiv a vial of the blue elixir,

"Have Amaya drink this, Ryze said that after she drinks it, she cannot, and I mean CANNOT consume anything for the next 12 hours, no water, no food, nothing, otherwise the elixir will be interrupted." Ashe said sternly,

"Alright, Asiv poured the contents into a small bowl and had Amaya drink it all, not even one drop remained,

"Alright Amaya, remember, no more eating or drinking until late tonight." Asiv said, making sure Amaya paid attention,

Amaya nodded in understanding and went to lie down on the bed,

"So...Asiv, I was wondering if we could..." Ashe said nervously,

"Yes?" Asiv asked her after she went silent for at least 30 seconds,

"Spend the day together." She hurriedly said,

Asiv quirked an eyebrow, trying to understand what she said,

"Sorry, I meant to say-" Ashe was cut off by a familiar blue light surrounding her, she was being summoned into the rift,

"No, no! Not now!" She complained,

"Guess I'll see you afterwards." Asiv said,

Sadly him and Ashe didn't get to meet up afterwards, as Ashe had to take part in SEVERAL political matches,

By the time Ashe was finished, it was already dark out, and she didn't want to bother Asiv,

Later that night at around 10:30 PM, Asiv was up, reading about the history of Shurima, written by none other than Nasus himself,

Suddenly, there was a glow coming from Amaya's room, Asiv could sense the work of arcane doing it's thing, a short time later, the room went dark again,

He went to check on her and saw that Amaya was laying on the bed, asleep and...naked.

She shivered a bit and woke up, realizing she had changed back, still maintaining her fox ears and tail as well,

"Welcome back...Amaya." Asiv said with a smile, he hugged her, and Amaya returned the hug,

"I'm glad to be back, Asiv." Amaya said with tearful eyes,

 ** _SMUT INCOMING!_**

Asiv playfully nipped at her neck, making Amaya jump and yelp,

Suddenly she was laid back on the bed,

"I missed you so much." Asiv whispered lovingly,

"A-Asiv...a-are you sure about th-?" Amaya was cut off by Asiv lightly caressing her belly, making her shiver and her breath hitch,

"You're the one for me, Amaya." Asiv said, he caught her lips with his,

He invaded her mouth with his tongue, making her release a surprised squeak,

He broke the kiss but kept close to her face,

"I want to show you how much I love you." Asiv said, Amaya squealed when she felt his finger move in and out of her pussy which was getting wet VERY fast,

"Wonder what other cute sounds you make." Asiv teased, he moved his finger just right to graze her g-spot, making Amaya nearly scream,

Her face was growing red, her brow was covered in sweat, and she felt like she would faint if this continued, as she felt Asiv's finger hit her g-spot EVERY time it moved,

Her vision soon became framed with black wisps, and she felt pressure build in her lower belly,

"A-Asiv! T-Too much! Going...to...Augh!" Amaya struggled, not wanting to cum yet,

"Don't hold back~" Asiv chimed, he twisted his finger around inside her, making Amaya scream and spasm as her fluids rushed out of her,

"Good girl." Asiv teased, he licked his finger clean then stripped himself down to nothing,

He got over Amaya in a predatory position and suddenly moved down to her small breasts, gently sucking on her left nipple,

"A-Asiv! No! They're so sensitive!" Amaya squealed in bliss, Asiv continued nibbling and licking Amaya's light pink nipples, switching between them and bullying them by pushing them around with his tongue,

Amaya screamed, moaned and gasped as this continued,

Asiv continued pleasuring the fox girl until he felt she had enough,

Amaya just laid there, her petite breasts coated in Asiv's saliva and her body covered in sweat as she tried to catch her breath,

Asiv then laid back, and Amaya looked at his hardened member,

"Do whatever you want." Asiv said to her,

Amaya then decided to try what Ahri did to Asiv during their threesome,

She gently but sloppily trailed her tongue along his length, making Asiv gasp when her tongue poked at his tip,

Amaya then tried taking Asiv's length into her mouth and suck him off, Asiv moaned as Amaya did this, she had no experience in this and did it in quite a messy way,

Asiv gently ran his left hand through her long, snowy white hair, and he felt pressure build between his legs,

"A-Amaya! Going to...ugh!" Asiv couldn't finish his sentence as he suddenly released his hot white load into Amaya's mouth,

She swallowed then released Asiv's member with an audible "pop", a strand of saliva still connecting her lips to the tip,

"Asiv, your penis is still hard, was that not good enough?" Amaya asked, seeming a bit disappointed,

"I'll do better this time." She said getting on top of Asiv, with her pussy to his face while his dick was to her face,

Asiv felt himself get harder at the view, Amaya's wet little pink slit was close to his face, although he doubted she knew about the 69 she got herself into,

He felt Amaya kissing, licking, and sucking on his penis, which aroused him to the point where he couldn't resist, he grabbed her perfect ass and started licking and kissing her pussy,

"Ahh! A-Asiv! N-No! Don't lick me there! No! EEK!" Amaya squealed as Asiv nibbled and licked her clit,

He suddenly shifted them so she was laying back and he was over her on all fours, with her legs on his shoulders

"Alright, here goes..." Asiv said as he slowly pushed his length into her tight pussy,

"I-It's SO big!" Amaya squealed before she suddenly orgasmed and came on the bedsheets,

"Or you're...just tight..." Asiv said while moaning, her petite frame just added to how tight she was,

Asiv started thrusting into Amaya at a steady pace, making her moan,

"YES! FASTER! POUND ME HARDER!" Amaya begged, Asiv did as she asked and thrusted harder and faster, Amaya's juices started squirting out as Asiv fucked her,

"Didn't think she'd get so into dirty talk." Asiv thought,

"Does your little pussy like this?" Asiv asked her teasingly,

"My big dick fucking you until you cum, you like it?" Asiv continued, arousing Amaya even more,

"YESSSS!" Amaya cried out as she ejaculated again,

"Cum inside me! Do it!" Amaya begged,

He suddenly cried out and released inside her, his sperm coating her insides,

Amaya was panting as her and Asiv had ejaculated together,

"Y-You're still hard?" Amaya asked, looking at his erect penis,

"Do you wanna do it again?" Amaya asked, getting on all fours with her ass up and head low,

Asiv just thrusted into her and made Amaya scream at the sensation,

"Asiv! Fill me up again! My pussy wants it deep!" Amaya cried out,

"How deep~?" Asiv teased, taking out his penis and teasingly rubbing her pink slit with it,

"Just deep! Stick your penis deep into me!" Amaya begged, Asiv grabbed her hips and started thrusting deep enough that he hit her womb,

"Right there! Yes! Like that!" Amaya begged,

Asiv then grabbed her tail and started stroking it, making Amaya scream at the top of her lungs and cum all over Asiv's pelvis,

"C'mon, don't you like this?" Asiv asked teasingly,

Amaya just whimpered when Asiv stopped thrusting,

"If you don't tell me, we'll stop right here." Asiv teased,

Amaya's breathing turn to hyperventilation as Asiv stroking her tail,

"I-It feels so...AHHHH!" Amaya screamed as she came again,

Asiv smirked then continued fucking her while stroking her tail,

Amaya came so many times that she felt like she would pass out if another orgasm rocked her body,

"A-Amaya! Cumming!" Asiv cried out,

With a final thrust, he thrusted deep into Amaya and released his sperm into her, so much that much of it leaked out onto the bed,

Amaya's arms and legs felt like jelly as she flopped down onto the bed, and her tail just dropped to the bed as well, twitching since Asiv stroked it for nearly 10 minutes straight as they fucked,

Asiv pulled Amaya close,

"Can I...stay with you?" Amaya asked sweetly,

"You kinda already are." Asiv chuckled in exhaustion,

"No, I mean...as in forever." Amaya said,

Asiv smiled and kissed her forehead,

"I don't see why not." Asiv said happily.

Outside their door, Sona, Ashe, Akali and Ahri heard their last conversation,

"That's it...the game's over, she won." Ahri said, sitting in the corner in a fetal position,

"It's his choice, we must accept it." Akali said, Sona and Ashe nodded in agreement,

"So you're just giving him to her? Just like that?" Ahri asked,

"We didn't give him to anyone, he chose who he wished to be with." Ashe said,

"Also she needs Asiv more than we do." Sona added on,

"Just because we're not the ones he wished to be with, doesn't mean we can't be friends." Akali said,

"Or...friends with benefits~" Ahri chimed, having a smirk on her face.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, so what do you think, should there be a smut with Asiv, Amaya and 1 or 2 of the others, if so, who?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter, so sorry it took awhile but I'm here now. :P**

 **NOTE! THIS CHAPTER IS AN ASIV X SONA X AMAYA LEMON!**

Asiv woke up with Amaya in her trademark spot, asleep on top of him again, both of them nude this time though,

"Amaya, get up." Asiv said quietly and pushing her shoulder lightly,

"Nyaa~ I don't wanna..." Amaya said before snuggling him,

"And you won't move until...?" Asiv asked,

"Until noon." Amaya said before falling asleep again,

"Fine, you left me no choice." Asiv said before suddenly and vigorously stroking Amaya's tail, she shot up awake and screamed,

"N-No! D-don't! Ahh..." Amaya objected,

"C'mon Amaya~ you and I both know you love this." Asiv teased,

Amaya went slack on top of him, her tail was her erogenous spot, and boy did she hate it when Asiv and Ahri messed with it,

"A-Asiv...I...EEK!" She squealed as Asiv used his other hand to finger her pussy,

"So wet already, you bad little fox~" Asiv chimed,

Amaya stopped him by grabbing one of his wrists, her body was shuddering,

"A-Asiv, I'm..." Amaya said nervously,

"Yes?" Asiv said after waiting for about 30 seconds,

"I'm...in heat today, it's been this day every year for me, so...I need your help." Amaya pleaded, Asiv felt her trying to get his member to penetrate her,

"Sure thing, just relax." Asiv said soothingly, he gently put his member inside her, making Amaya's whole body shudder, as she felt the EXACT shape of his dick inside her,

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door to their quarters,

"Asiv? Amaya? Are you awake?" They heard Sona ask telepathically,

"One second." Asiv replied, Amaya pouted and took Asiv out of her,

"I'll try to make this quick." Asiv said to her, slipping on shorts and a t-shirt, he went to answer the door,

"Sorry if I interrupted anything, I wanted to see how Amaya was doing." Sona said,

"She's fine, however..." Asiv trailed off,

He got close to Sona's ear and whispered, "She's in heat right now." Asiv said,

Sona blushed when she realized what she was interrupting,

"Oh my gods! I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt...THAT." She apologized sincerely,

"It's fine." Asiv chuckled slightly,

Suddenly Amaya walked out from the room in a bathrobe,

"Hi Sona, umm...Asiv, I was wondering if well..." Amaya seemed a bit hesitant, she then whispered into Asiv's ear and Asiv's eyes widened,

"I'll see what she says. Sona, I think it might be the hormones talking, but Amaya wants to know if you want to join us for a threesome." Asiv asked, but this time it was telepathically,

Sona's face turned crimson from hearing this,

"W-well...okay." Sona replied, Asiv and Amaya stepped aside to let Sona in, and Amaya locked the door behind Sona, the three of them went to the bedroom, where Sona stripped down to her bra and panties while Amaya removed her bathrobe, revealing her lithe, nude figure,

"Before I get involved, I want to see Sona pleasure Amaya." Asiv smirked,

"O-Okay..." Sona said nervously.

Asiv watched as Sona and Amaya began kissing one another,

"C'mon, put more tongue into it~" Asiv teased,

"Don't push it." Sona replied jokingly,

Suddenly, Asiv heard Amaya release a muffled squeal, he then noticed that Sona was finger-fucking Amaya, making the fox girl moan, they broke the kiss, both of them panting and nearly forgetting Asiv was watching,

"Alright Amaya, now I want to see you eat out Sona's pussy." Asiv smirked,

The two girls nodded then changed positions, with Sona lying back on the bed and Amaya down at Sona's crotch,

"You got wet, Sona." Amaya giggled, looking at Sona's soaked light blue panties, the maven blushed deeply as Amaya removed Sona's panties,

Amaya used two fingers to spread Sona's tight pussy open, exposing the pink inside,

"Looks SO yummy~" Amaya said lustfully, her hormones had officially taken over,

Amaya began licking, kissing and sucking on Sona's lower lips, making the maven moan in Amaya's and Asiv's heads,

"Oh yes, keep it up." Asiv said teasingly, at this point he had stripped nude and was stroking his length as he watched,

"Whoever makes the other cum gets to be the first one to feel my dick in their pussy." Asiv teased,

"I want it SO badly." Sona thought, she started fantasizing about Asiv fucking her, suddenly Amaya stopped, she pressed her pussy against Sona's and began scissoring her,

"Quite unexpected." Asiv said, legitimately surprised,

They both twitched, squeaked and yelped as their clits ground against one another,

Suddenly they both jerked and spasmed as they came all over the bed, in unison,

"You both came? Well, looks like I get to choose first." Asiv said, he turned them around and had them get on all fours,

"Let's see...both are lovely pussies, maybe I'll do this one first?" He teased as he poked the tip of his member at Sona's pussy, making her flinch

"Or maybe this one?" He did it again but to Amaya, who squeaked,

Suddenly Sona started moaning, Amaya saw that Asiv started fucking Sona,

"You like this? My big cock in your hungry pussy?" Asiv teased, driving Sona crazy, he leaned over and grabbed her breasts from behind, making her drool as he fucked her senseless,

"Amaya, you can watch, BUT, no touching your pussy, I want it to feel my dick first." He teased,

Amaya whimpered, her pussy was literally dripping wet, and became so hot that it was begging for someone to touch it,

Suddenly Sona gasped and Asiv groaned as his sperm suddenly filled Sona's empty womb, he took himself out then laid back,

"Alright Amaya, ready?" Asiv said,

Amaya got in position and Asiv positioned his dick,

Right when the tip was in, Asiv suddenly thrusted deep into her, making Amaya scream in bliss, as Asiv roughly fucked her,

"Yes! Faster! Deeper! My pussy wants your hot cum!" Amaya begged, her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolled back, and a smile was plastered on her face as she felt pressure build up inside,

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you~" Asiv teased, he extracted his dick from her pussy and gently rubbed it against her lower lips to tease her,

"NYAAHA! Stop teasing me!" Amaya complained, her entire body shuddering in bliss,

"Too cute." Asiv chuckled, he thrusted back into her, thrusting faster and deeper, Amaya kept screaming and moaning,

Sona was feeling a bit neglected so she started kissing Asiv, Who started to finger Sona's pussy, making the maven moan in his head.

suddenly, Amaya cried out and came all over Asiv's pelvis when his dick smashed against her womb, Asiv groaned into the kiss as he released his hot white sperm into Amaya, a lot of it leaking out onto the bed,

Asiv took himself out of Amaya and stopped kissing Sona then laid back,

"Who wants to ride me?" Asiv chimed, knowing both Amaya and Sona were still horny as hell,

Amaya and Sona finally agreed that Sona could ride him, while Amaya gets eaten out by Asiv,

Sona shuddered as Asiv's dick slid into her tight pussy, stretching her insides to accommodate itself,

"Asiv~ my pussy would like some time with you~" Amaya chimed seductively as she positioned her entrance over Asiv's mouth, Asiv grabbed her ass and pulled her down to his mouth, surprising Amaya, who started moaning as Asiv's tongue grazed her pink treasure,

Amaya leaned forward to start massaging and sucking Sona's breasts while her free hand massages Sona's stiffened clit,

"YES! RIGHT THERE! JUST LIKE THAT!" Sona begged with lustful vigor as she rode Asiv's dick and gyrated her hips with it inside,

Both girls finally came and cried out in bliss as they did, Asiv let out a muffled moan as he came inside Sona again, some of his sperm spilling out of her and down his length and onto his pelvis,

Once Amaya got off his face, he asked,

"Ready to cum again, Amaya?" Asiv asked,

Amaya nodded eagerly and did not hesitate to start riding him, she began moaning as his dick hit all the right spots, suddenly something made her yelp,

She looked back and saw Sona stroking her tail,

"Not my tail!" Amaya whined childishly,

suddenly Sona started rubbing her clit as well, making Amaya nearly pass out, the feeling of Asiv's dick ravaging her insides, and Sona playing with her tail and clit made a nearly unbearable sensation that ran rampant through her nervous system,

Asiv sat up and started licking, sucking and pinching at her nipples, Asiv's hot load was released into her womb which sent Amaya over the edge, she cried out as she came much harder and much more than ever before, her fluids exploding out of her,

The three of them settled down, and fell onto the bed, completely exhausted, covered in sweat and out of breath,

"Can I join you again sometime?" Sona asked them,

Asiv just looked towards Amaya who nodded,

Meanwhile Ashe was right outside the door hearing the whole thing, she had followed Sona to see why she got up so early as it was unlike her,

"I would've wanted to join." Ashe thought a bit sadly, her panties were soaking wet, and now her core was extremely hot,

"Maybe I'll ask later." Ashe thought as she walked off, trying to keep her composure.

Little did anyone know though, a dark presence was within the institute, in Gerelin's secret ritual chamber, a ghastly green portal opened up, and a dark figure clawed it's way out of it,

"I...came...back..." It said in a raspy voice, it's body clad completely in demonic armor,

"I will always...come...back..." It spoke again,

"I would have killed that...little bastard Asiv..." It continued talking to itself,

"But then...unexpectedly...my chance was stopped by that little fox brat."

"But not this time...while I may have been a monster in life...I became a literal nightmare... in death!" It said with it's helmet popping open briefly on that last word, showing it's partially decayed face,

"My name...is Gerelin...and I'm here..." It lifted it's mask to reveal the face again,

"and I'm here...to do the devil's...work..." He said, followed by raspy laughter.

 **Hey guys sorry I've been gone, Y'know how it is, reality waits for nothing.**


	28. Chapter 28

Late in the night, the halls of the institute were quiet, about as quiet as a graveyard, which is odd for a place packed with hundreds of champions and summoners,

There was total silence, until a clanging sound could be heard reverberating through the halls, along with chains swaying and being dragged along, all of which came from Gerelin, trapped in the demonic suit of armor and roaming about through the halls,

"Must...have...power..." He said as he walked through the Noxus wing, suddenly one of the rooms doors opened, revealing a female summoner in her nightwear,

"Who's there?" She said,

"..." Silence, Gerelin stopped moving so he could go unnoticed, his black demon armor hiding him in the darkness,

"Must be Mordekaiser again." She shrugged, she went to close the door, only to have it be stopped by an armored hand,

"Are you afraid...summoner?" Gerelin asked ominously, trying to push the door open, the female summoner held the door closed with all her might, she casted ignite on Gerelin's hand that was visible through the doorway,

Gerelin stopped pushing and tried to extinguish the flames, the summoner locked her door, which Gerelin rammed through a few moments later,

"Where are you?" Gerelin chimed,

He walked towards her bedroom,

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~" he continued his terrifyingly chipper tone,

The summoner tried to stay quiet as she saw him walk by her bed which she was hiding under,

"Guess she's not here..." He said, sounding frustrated,

His steps faded, the summoner girl got out from under the bed, only to be ambushed by Gerelin, she screamed with tearful eyes as Gerelin's helmet mask flipped open, revealing his partially decayed face,

The halls were once again silent,

In the morning, Asiv and Amaya woke up and left their room, only to find most of the institute was empty,

"Where is everyone?" Amaya asked rhetorically,

Suddenly, Wukong came speeding by, "Wukong! Where is everyone?" Asiv asked,

"You didn't hear? Something happened to summoner Alicia from the Noxus wing." Wukong said, continuing towards the Noxus wing,

Amaya and Asiv arrived at the Noxus wing only to see a large group of summoners and champions alike gathered in front of one room,

"Excuse me, I need to get through." Asiv said to Darius,

"What authority do you have over me, Ionian pipsqueak?" The towering Noxian said, shoving Asiv back a bit,

"Let him through, Darius." They both heard Swain say,

"Very well, general." Darius stepped aside,

"I only am letting you through because he said so, not because you requested it." Darius glared at Asiv, Asiv and Amaya walked by and once they reached the room, the door had been reduced to saw dust and splintered pieces of wood,

They got into the bedroom, only to find, Shen, Kennen and Akali there, looking over the unconscious summoner,

"What's her condition?" Asiv asked,

"It's odd, she has no pulse, yet, she's alive, it doesn't make sense." Kennen said,

"Check her eyes." Shen said,

Akali carefully opened the summoner's right eye, only to be startled to find that her entire eye was black, like a black pearl, same with the other eye,

"I've heard of a black eye, but not this kind." Kennen said,

"This isn't any ordinary condition." they heard a voice say, they all turned and saw Lucian standing there,

"I've seen it before, it's a condition only demonic powers can inflict, the way it works is complicated, the victim is alive, but at the same time, they aren't, it's complicated." Lucian said,

"Demonic powers? It couldn't be..." Asiv thought,

"Whoever or whatever did this clearly was careful to not be discovered, Caitlyn and Vi found no fingerprints, hair, or any other form of DNA, not even a bit of torn cloth either." Lucian added on, he walked towards the window,

"Whoever's behind this is skilled at maintaining their cover." Lucian said, the moment he said that, a body hit the window, it had been hanged from the roof, it's sudden appearance made everyone in the room (except Shen) nearly jump out of their skin,

Caitlyn and Vi left to investigate the source, no one was there, but strapped to the body was a DvD with "For Asiv" written on it,

Later, Vi and Caitlyn delivered the DvD to Asiv,

"I suggest you take a look at it, it's clearly directed towards you." Caitlyn said,

"Yeah, these DvD message things have always been bad news." Vi added on,

Caitlyn, Vi and Amaya watched the video with Asiv,

It started with the view of a summoner tied to a chair, he was bloodied and clearly beaten,

"So...what's your name?" An unseen individual asked,

"Qin." The summoner answered, he was missing several teeth,

"Ah, are you a diamond 5 summoner?" The figure asked,

"Not anymore..." Qin answered,

"Then why do you still have THIS then?" The figure said, clearly behind the camera since they saw their hand reach for the summoners Diamond rank hood and ripped it off, the band was covered in black armor as well,

"Now...look at me." The figure said,

The summoner seemed dazed and not entirely there,

"LOOK AT ME!" The mysterious figure roared,

Still didn't look,

The figure then turned the camera towards himself and spoke into it, his face covered by a demonic helmet,

"Alright, look here Asiv, for every day you don't surrender yourself, another summoner will...die...starting tonight..." The individual got real close to the camera then whispered, "I can promise you that much..."

Suddenly he started laughing and the summoner being killed could be seen on the footage, while the maniacal laughter continued and the summoner screamed in agony,

The video suddenly cut off,

All 4 of them sat there in total silence after seeing that video,

"Alright, now that we've seen the armor, I guess we'll search every champions and summoners room for it." Caitlyn said,

"Alright, if you need to, go ahead and search our room." Asiv said,

Caitlyn and Vi did just that and found nothing. (Of course)

"Amaya, we're gonna have to be more careful from here on out." Asiv said to her,

"I know Asiv, this is the last thing I expected to be worrying about at the institute, but you're my friend, I won't let this creep get you." Amaya said,

Meanwhile at another part of the institute, "Soraka, you can revive the summoner, right?" Lux asked as Soraka looked over the body of the summoner from the video,

"I can, but there's a demonic seal preventing such." Soraka replied,

"If we eliminate whoever's behind this, the seal will be lifted." Soraka said.

 **Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter, what do you think about Gerelin since his transformation? Lemme know in the reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

In bilgewater, there was a group of bandits and murderers conversing with one another, talking about how they could get a free ride to riches,

they were interrupted by an individual in black demonic armor who marched on in, making sarcastic laughs after hearing their ideas,

"So...what're we talking about?" Gerelin said, standing at the head of the table,

"Who let this guy in?" One of the thieves asked,

"I let myself in, I can sense a lot of tension, so let's ease things a bit, how's about a magic trick?" Gerelin said, pulling out a dark and twisted knife,

A dark portal opened and he dropped the knife in, one of the thieves went to attack Gerelin for his intrusion, only for the knife's blade to fall out of a portal above him that pierced his skull,

"TADA! It's gone! Amazing!" Gerelin said, though his "audience" we're less than amused.

"So, I've got a proposition for you, the institute of war has caused you MANY problems, right?" Gerelin asked,

"What's it to you?" One asked,

"Well, I have a bone to pick with them as well, so... just pay 3/4 of the money you ALL accumulated in the past 5 years, and I'll eliminate the institute." Gerelin said,

"Then why haven't you already?" Another said,

"I'm the kinda person who doesn't do something I'm good at without payment." Gerelin replied,

"You son of a bi-!" One said while getting up suddenly,

"AH AH AH AH!" Gerelin said, showing he had an arcane explosive on his armor,

"Let's not do anything rash here." Gerelin said, holding the detonation control,

"You expect us to just fork over our money to some random prick?" the thief said,

"Well...I guess." Gerelin replied,

"Now your foolishness will get you killed!" The thief said, he rushed Gerelin, only to be grabbed by him, and a knife held to his throat,

"Do you know... what I have been through?" Gerelin asked,

"I have lost EVERYTHING because of 1 summoner and his little fox, they did THIS to me." Gerelin said, revealing his partially decayed face,

"This is what the institute HAS DONE TO ME!" Gerelin said applying pressure on the knife,

Black skeletons appeared behind the other criminals and held them down,

"Now, I will show you... What happens when you question me..." Gerelin said, he swiped the knife, partially decapitating the thief with his head being held on only by a bit of muscle,

Gerelin dropped him then looked towards the rest, "I tried being nice, but clearly, that won't settle with you, so I'll let some of you join my team, the winning team, we'll have try outs." Gerelin said bringing out more daggers, enough so that only half of the remaining criminals can use them, he tossed them all over the room then walked out,

"Make it quick~" he taunted before stepping out,

Meanwhile at the institute, the council were having a meeting,

"What do you suggest we do?" One of the council members asked another,

"Two summoners gruesomely attacked then this video shows up, why have we not found the perpetrator yet?" Another said,

"Apparently they are using demonic magic, one that has managed to remain undetected." Another said,

"They do not seem to have a specific attack pattern at all, except for attacking summoners, but there's no way to know their next target." Another said,

"In the video, they did say that they will continue slaying summoners until Summoner Asiv gives himself up." The first said,

"We cannot allow this to continue, we should give Asiv to the foul being!" Another said,

"We cannot do that, the law states that summoners cannot sacrifice one another unless the summoner is fully aware about surrendering their own life." The first member said,

"Perhaps we shall get Shauna Vayne and Lucian onto this?" One asked,

"If we do not catch the perpetrator tonight, we will get them onto this." Said the first one,

At that moment, Asiv was with Amaya, which Amaya got rather clingy since they saw the video from the mysterious individual,

"Amaya, don't you have a match to get to?" Asiv asked,

"No, I requested that I be removed from the options so I can protect you." Amaya said,

Asiv sighed in response, "Alright, but think maybe you can loosen your grip on my arm? I can't feel circulation going through it."

"Sorry! Sorry!" Amaya blushed and loosened her grip,

Just then, there was a knock at their door followed by an envelope slipping through the mail slot,

"Let's see..." Asiv said as he picked it up and opened it, it was addressed to both him and Amaya,

"Asiv and Amaya, you are hereby excused to attend the blood moon festival in Ionia..." Asiv read on,

"Amaya, how would you feel about attending a festival?" Asiv asked her,

"I've never been to one, sure." Amaya said happily,

"Alright, we'll use the teleportation platform to get there right now." Asiv said,

When Asiv and Amaya got to the teleportation chamber, they got there along with Ahri, Sona and Akali,

"Ever been to a festival, Amaya?" Akali asked,

"No, this'll be my first one." Amaya said,

"Well you're in for a fun time then~" Ahri chimed,

"No antics, Ahri." Sona said sternly,

"Aww, but Sona, Amaya loves it." Ahri whined,

"Whoever said that for me?!" Amaya thought,

"Anyway, let's get going." Asiv said, starting up the teleportation pad,

Once they got to Ionia, everyone was abuzz preparing for the festival,

"C'mon Amaya, we'll get you a costume for this." Asiv said,

They went towards a shop that had MANY costumes for sale,

"Go ahead and pick one." Asiv said,

Amaya looked through the racks for a size that'd fit her,

After a bit of searching and trying on several, Amaya found a size that would work,

"That will be 560 gold." The shopkeeper said, Asiv paid for the costume and the group of friends went their separate ways to get ready,

Once Asiv and Amaya got to Asiv's mansion, they were greeted by a familiar voice,

"Greetings master Asiv and his friend, Amaya." They heard the AI "Winston" say from somewhere,

"Hello Winston, still got my blood moon costume?" Asiv asked,

"Indeed sir, I made sure it was cleaned yesterday." Winston said, as a a part of the wall opened up, showing a rack of various clothing and his Bloodmoon costume,

"Thanks, Winston." Asiv replied as he took the costume,

"My pleasure, sir." Winston said,

"You can change in the bathroom just over there, I'll just be a moment." Asiv said as he went up the stairway,

Once Asiv was ready, he went to meet up with Amaya at the entryway,

"Ready Amay-?" Asiv saw Amaya in her blood moon costume, and thought she looked adorable,

"Asiv? Asiv!" He heard Amaya say before snapping out of it,

"Do I need the mask as well?" She asked, holding the mask,

"Wha-? Oh, yeah, you could wear it but most girls don't." Asiv said,

Amaya nodded and the two headed out to meet with their friends,

When they met up with Akali, Sona and Ahri, Ahri squealed with glee and hugged Amaya, nearly knocking her over,

"You look SO cute~" Ahri said,

"Maybe we should have "fun" while you're dressed like that~" Ahri said slyly,

"No! No no no no!"

Amaya blushed and started squirming to get away,

"Ahri, don't mentally torture the poor thing." Akali rolled her eyes,

"Hmph, fine..." Ahri pouted,

"Has Ahri been this way until we got here?" Asiv asked Sona telepathically,

"Yep." Sona replied,

"Talking about getting into Amaya's 'fun zone'?"

"Most likely, I drowned her out for the most part." Sona replied,

After things settled down, the friends enjoyed the festival together, meeting up with a few champions as well, including Karma, Wukong, and surprisingly, even Zed OF ALL possibilities was there, but not to kill anyone.

"Asiv... You will pay for what you've done." Gerelin said, waiting out of sight.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this, lemme know what you think of Gerelin's character since his transformation through the reviews, since school is starting again, college is getting ready to get me from behind.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, so here's the new chapter, now right now I'm working on the Asiv X Miss Fortune smut chapter, but that could take awhile yet, anyway, here's something to tie you all over, and we'll be looking more into Asiv's past, fair warning though, his past is ANYTHING but sunshine and rainbows, it'll include some sensitive subjects, so be prepared, if you're offended by some dreadful elements, I advise you back down now.**

Asiv and his friends were having a blast at the bloodmoon festival, Amaya though, seemed to be more intrigued by the various smells, such as fried squid, Takoyaki (nugget-like Octopus treats), and many other things,

However, something made Asiv's spirits suddenly falter, this DID NOT go unnoticed however, Akali was the one to call him out,

"What's wrong?" She asked him,

"I-It's...nothing..." Asiv said, he looked around at his friends who were having the time of their lives, the girls who practically were his own harem were like family to him, thinking on that, the last word echoed, but leaving behind a lingering sorrow within,

"I-I just...need some time alone..." Asiv said, walking off on his own,

"Wait-!" Akali was cut off by him,

"Please...don't follow me..." Asiv said, walking off, Akali noticed his breath and words alike were shaky, and coulda sworn he was fighting back tears,

"What's wrong with him?" Amaya asked, munching on some fried squid,

"I'm not sure...but his emotions are upsetting his balance." Akali said,

"We should help th-." Sona was cut off by Akali,

"He asked to be alone, we should respect that." Akali said,

About 10 minutes later, the music came to a screeching halt, along with the crowd, an individual in black demonic armor walked through the crowd, accompanied by a group of thugs from Bilgewater,

"Good evening partygoers! We are your entertainment for tonight!" The black armored man said, Amaya swallowed painfully, it was the SAME MAN from the video Vi and Cait found,

"I'm looking for a young man named, 'Asiv', anyone here know him?" The man asked,

He took a child's partially eaten fish kabob and swallowed it through the opening in his helmet, then spitting out the stick,

"Anyone? Anyone at all?" He said as he took a swig out of a woman's bloodmoon ale then dropped it to the ground,

"Icy blue hair, Amber eyes. C'mon, most of you have black hair and green eyes, how is a guy like that easy to miss?" He said, lifting up people's masks to inspect their eyes,

"Well, Akali, looking as ravishing as ever I see." He said, turning his attention towards the ninja,

"Who are you?" Akali demanded an answer,

"Isn't it obvious? It's me...Gerelin." He said with a smirk that was hidden by his helmet,

"Wait! How?! What?!" Ahri exclaimed in pure shock,

"Settle down, vixen, I'll ask you bunch only once, DON'T make me repeat myself, where...is...ASIV?!" He boomed,

"He's not here, we don't know where he went." Amaya said, trying to put up a facade of false bravery, in reality though, she could wet herself right now, she was so scared,

Gerelin turned his attention towards her and saw her in her bloodmoon outfit which was a bit TOO generous with showing her legs,

"Well...hello there, look, no hard feelings about how you ruined

my chances of killing Asiv." Gerelin said, having a sudden indecent attraction towards her,

He suddenly pulled her close by her waist and held his knife close to the corner of her mouth,

"Do you know, what kind of hell you and Asiv put me through? Because of you two, I look like THIS now!" Gerelin said, lifting the cover for his face, revealing his half-skull/half-human face, which traces of tattered muscle on the skull half, children could be heard crying when he showed his face, along with a woman screaming,

(Now we'll be looking at what Asiv was doing during these past 10 minutes)

Asiv was sitting under one of the cherry blossom trees on top of a hill, the faint festival music could be heard from the base of the hill,

"You seem troubled." He heard a voice say, he looked next to himself and saw Soraka standing there, looking towards the moon,

"Soraka? how long have you-?" Asiv asked, but Soraka cut him off,

"Not long, I sensed your emotions and followed, you seem saddened about something." Soraka replied, looking back at him from the corner of her eye,

"Not really in the mood to talk about it." Asiv said looking away and using his sleeve to wipe away a single tear that streamed down his face,

"It's better to let it out than to hold it all in." Soraka replied,

"F-Fine, you know how Ashe, Amaya, Akali, Ahri, and Sona are close to me, right?" Asiv asked,

Soraka nodded and made a small "mhm" as she sat cross-legged next to him,

"Well, it got me thinking that they were like family, and well...my real family was-" suddenly he and Soraka heard someone scream down at the festival,

"This must wait, they need the help of a summoner, something terribly evil is down there, and it is not Zed or Syndra." Soraka said,

"Right, I'm on it!" Asiv said, rushing down the hill,

(Now the 2 sides of those 10 minutes meet up right here.)

"This is the only way to make us even! I won't kill you, at least not yet, but for now, I'll put a smile in that pretty face of yours, so you can be seen as ugly as I am now seen!" Gerelin said angrily,

Amaya thrashed and managed to pry him off her and push kick him away, HARD, making him stagger,

"Whoa ho! Feisty, I like that!" Gerelin said gleefully,

"Then you're really gonna like me!" Asiv replied, shooting the knife out of Gerelin's hand with his hextech revolver,

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Get him!" Gerelin said to his gawking group of thugs,

Asiv started fending them off, using martial arts to subdue the thugs, with his friends making sure no innocent people would be hurt,

Gerelin pulled out a knife when he saw his guys were losing and marched up to Asiv, he swiped at him, just slicing a strand of icy blue hair off his head,

"Hold still!" Gerelin said, Asiv then cried out as a swipe actually got him at his side, Gerelin used this moment to pin Asiv down, trying to drive the knife into Asiv's head, through his eye socket, suddenly Amaya tackled Gerelin off Asiv,

"Get off me! Insufferable bitch!" He roared, grabbing Amaya and throwing her to the dirt,

"Enough!" They heard Master Yi say,

"Ex-summoner Gerelin, you are outnumbered here, I suggest you take your leave for now." Yi said as other Ionian champs gathered, ready to engage,

"We will let you go this once, but show your face again, and you WILL regret it." Jax said,

"In your position, I'd take up the offer." Wukong said,

"Fine, but the moment Asiv steps out of Ionia, he's mine for the taking! I swear it!" Gerelin said, his men limping and trying to rub their bruises from Asiv and his friends,

"Asiv, I know you felt relieved the day your parents perished, a terrible child, you definitely were." Gerelin said before him and his goons vanished through a portal he formed,

"At least everyone's alright...augh!" Asiv said, applying pressure to his side to try and stop the bleeding,

"We should get him some attention!" Amaya said as her and the others helped Asiv back to his place,

"What happened to master Asiv?" Winston, the mansion AI asked, as they entered,

"He was fighting that Gerelin guy." Amaya said,

"I'll get to work on him immediately." Akali said as she took Asiv to the lounge where she sat him down, Winston opened a panel in the wall revealing many medical supplies,

"Excuse me for this." Akali said, removing Asiv's top, leaving him shirtless,

"Asiv?" Amaya asked,

"What's that on your back?" Amaya asked, Asiv then realized she was talking about the scar across his back in an angle,

The other girls were surprised they hadn't noticed it before,

After he was patched up, Asiv sighed,

"What did Gerelin mean by what he said?" Ahri asked,

Asiv knew it was gonna come time to tell, he was hoping it'd be later though,

"Promise me you won't tell ANYONE, okay?" Asiv said sternly, the girls nodded their heads,

"My parents weren't even close to being good parents, my father would abuse me, he whipped me one time, leaving that scar on my back, typically he'd beat me, all that physical punishment for just playing with a scale model of a large future company project,

My mother would occasionally beat me, she was a temperamental alcoholic, both of my parents did this, many times, I'd be bleeding, crying, and sent to my room for hours, sometimes my parents forgot I was even here, I remember one time, I was beaten then left out on the back balcony all night in heavy rain, when that Noxian soldier killed my parents, I wanted to thank him SO badly, but he was coming after me next."

"I still remember my father commanding me to get help for him, I just knew my suffering would continue if I did help...so I left him and my mother for dead."

"The Ionian government left me under my aunt's care then, she was...nice, but probably too nice, she had her own relationship problems and was charged for attempted sexual assault against me, she tried paying off a large payment she owed some homosexual man and tried to give him MY body in place of money, that's right, at the age of 12 and she lost custody over me when the guy punched out of work with me in hand and his boss called in authorities when he got the story putting both under arrest, after that, I was left on my own, no more known living family, for a long time, I questioned if families were just a work of fiction, or if the gods just hated me, enough to make this whole thing happen to me." Asiv said, finishing his backstory, as tears threatened to stream down his face,

"Asiv...I never knew your backstory, I am SO SORRY that things turned out the way they did." Akali said sincerely,

"But you guys and Ashe, are so much more like family to me than my parents or aunt ever were." Asiv said wiping away the few tears that escaped,

"Most people I heard about going through things like that typically end up as the 'bad guys' so why didn't you?" Ahri asked,

"Well, I didn't want anyone to suffer like I did." Asiv answered,

Asiv and his friends all shared a group hug, each of the girls not knowing how painful it is to go through such a terrible past, but knew how he must be hurting,

"We really should do something about this." Each of the girls thought.

"What can we do to help?" Sona asked,

"For now...we stop Gerelin, we now know he's been making deals with thugs in Bilgewater, he might make those deals with a wider range than Bilgewater." Asiv said,

"We're better off heading back to the institute, it will be much safer there." Akali said, everyone agreed and made their way to the teleport platform back to the institute,

Meanwhile, in an unknown part of Runeterra, Gerelin was fuming with anger,

"We were THIS close to getting that bastard!" Gerelin said, making a 1/3 inch space between his thumb and index finger,

"You'll get him next time boss!" One of the thugs said,

"You're right, and you lot will make sure I do! Not once, but twice, that little Arctic fox has gotten in my way!" Gerelin said,

"Do we kill her?" One thug asked,

"Not yet, we'll wait, they'll be on guard for a bit after our last attempt." Gerelin said,

"I've got SO MANY plans for you and your friends, Asiv." Gerelin said before laughing maniacally.

 **Hey guys, so the Miss Fortune X Asiv smut could be awhile yet, so please be patient in the mean time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys sorry I've been gone for SO LONG, just life being a total bitch to me and all.**

Asiv and his friends returned to the institute of war knowing they'd be safer within the institute walls, Ashe met up with them as she was just getting out of a match, she heard from Karma about Gerelin showing up in Ionia which made her gravely concerned, Gerelin really was never going to stop until Asiv was dead, and she wouldn't be able to bear the thought,

"Asiv! I heard everything from Karma and-" Ashe noticed Asiv's shirt was blood stained at his side, and the shirt was slashed in the middle of the blood stain,

"Oh my gods! Are you okay?" Ashe asked, trying to inspect the wound,

"He's fine, I took care of it, he may be left with a scar but the wound didn't become serious." Akali said,

"Also Sona's magic is in effect to heal it faster, it should be healed by morning." Ahri said,

"Asiv, you need to be more careful." Amaya said with concern,

"Amaya, there's no need to wo-." Asiv was cut off and the sound of a slap resounded around the group, it took everyone a moment to process what had happened and they all remained silent, Amaya had just slapped Asiv across the face, leaving a red mark on his left cheek,

"Of course there's need to worry! Don't say something you know isn't true! I'm not that clueless kid anymore from when we first met! Sure, I'm a bit of an airhead, but I'm not a complete idiot! We can't just live the rest of our lives running away!"

They noticed her clenching her fists as tears streamed down her face and dripped onto the tile floor,

"If something were to happen to you...I'd never forgive myself, because I failed to keep you safe... so Asiv! If I die protecting you... you better gods-damn know better than to die as well!" Amaya said with a stern look in her tearful eyes,

This glare took everyone by surprise as it's the last thing you'd expect to see from such an adorable individual, this gaze from her was nothing like her carefree demeanor,

Asiv suddenly embraced Amaya, taking her by surprise, it was the last thing she expected from him at that moment,

"You're right, Amaya, I'm sorry...I just..." Asiv was at a loss for words, he was the one teaching Amaya everything up until this point,

"Aww my little Amaya's growing up~" Ahri said, prying Asiv off her and hugging Amaya, nuzzling her,

Ahri then looked around at everyone else who just stared silently,

"I ruined the moment...didn't I?" Ahri asked,

Everyone nodded in unison...even Amaya.

Meanwhile Gerelin was elsewhere plotting,

"Let's see, so Amaya and the others are constantly saving his hide, of course! How could I have not thought of this before?" Gerelin said with a devious grin,

"But next time I go in on him, they'll be sure to mess it all up faster than I could act." Gerelin said as well, the grin fading,

"Ohhhhh what the hell, I'll laugh anyway." Gerelin said right before laughing maniacally,

Meanwhile back at the institute, Asiv and Amaya were in their living quarters, neither of them asleep or even a wink of sleep obtained since encountering Gerelin at Ionia, Asiv went into the bathroom to change his bandages only to find it had all healed, not even a scar, which surprised him,

"Asiv, do you think we can get rid of Gerelin before he gains too much power?" Amaya asked from her bed, peeking out from under the covers,

"Well...it's hard to say, Amaya, we won't know yet, not enough information on his strengths or weaknesses yet, I mean...he's a demon now- wait... wait! That's it!" Asiv said as his face lit up,

"What's it?" Amaya asked,

"Demon, he's a demon now! Vayne is who we need! She uses silver bolts! Those are used to kill demons!" Asiv said,

"It's perfect!" Amaya said with glee,

"Tomorrow, we'll go to Vayne for help." Asiv said, settling on the couch,

The next day, Asiv and Amaya found Vayne at the dining hall, seems she was patrolling the previous night, keeping an eye out for Gerelin,

"I'm sorry, you want me to do...WHAT?" Vayne asked,

"I want you to accompany me so we can catch Gerelin out in the open, he'll be avoiding the institute now, so if we can catch him out, he'll be a goner the moment you stick him with one of your silver bolts." Asiv said,

"Look, I was searching for Gerelin, but, using YOU as bait? I don't use people as bait." Vayne said,

"Figured you'd probably need a little motivation." Asiv said, pulling out a large bag of gold and setting it on the table close to Vayne,

"It's all yours if you agree to this~" Asiv chimed,

"Hmmm...alright, however, I'm not responsible for any possible injuries you receive." Vayne said,

"Fair enough." Asiv replied, as they shook hands on their deal,

Meanwhile under the institute, the cells containing the void creatures, Shaco, Nocturne, Renekton, Fiddlesticks and Warwick were being gazed upon by an armored individual,

"I only need one of you." Gerelin said, before opening Warwick's cell, revealing the scarred bipedal wolf of Zaun, chained to a corner of the cell with enough slack to move around a bit,

"Warwick...it's been too long, I've got a job for you." Gerelin smirked,

"What did you have in mind?" Warwick growled, recognizing Gerelin's voice, now all ears for what Gerelin had to say,

"There's a certain fox I need you to hunt down for me." Gerelin said, holding up a small lock of Amaya's hair, which he had cut off back in Ionia during their fight.

 **Hey guys, sorry I've been gone, trying to keep up with life, so where do you think Gerelin's going with his plan now? Also I'm still working on "the league of smuts", just takes time.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi guys, long time since I gave this story any love, but here it is.**

 **Chapter 32: A painful decision**

Amaya was with Asiv as usual, the two of them sticking close together to keep Gerelin at bay, however, it had been three weeks since Gerelin's video was found, and twenty-one more summoners have fallen since then, including one that morning, found in her bathroom with a cleaver buried in her head,

"Asiv?" Amaya asked him, Asiv looked towards her and noticed her tearful eyes, the two of them lounging on their bed, as Asiv held Amaya close,

"I-I'm worried..." Amaya whispered,

"Many summoners have died because of us..." Amaya said sadly,

"It's not our fault Amaya, it's that bastard Gerelin who's responsible." Asiv said,

"But...if we had just turned ourselves in...this wouldn't be happening now..." Amaya said with a few sobs,

"They would still be alive..." Amaya said,

"Amaya, the only thing we can do now is wait for the right time to catch him out, then we can bring him to justice, his patterns are bizarre, he has no specific sequence or time he strikes, it's always changing, they even set a curfew now to minimize anymore casualties." Asiv said,

"But, why us? Why does he hate us so much?" Amaya asked,

"I can't answer that...I wish I knew." Asiv responded, holding her closer,

The sun was now setting on the institute, and everyone scurried for their living quarters, despite having a curfew that was still three hours away,

Amaya and Asiv remained in their living quarters, and couldn't sleep a wink that night, they could only lay there in anticipation for Gerelin to show up and attempt to kill them,

Suddenly they both heard a horrific feminine scream then the door to their room being slammed against only once but with incredibly violent force, then silence,

"Amaya, I need to go check what happened." Asiv said, drawing his revolver,

When Asiv opened the door, he looked to the ground and saw the horrifying sight before him, it was a summoner about his age, except her head was only hanging on by a bit of muscle and her abdomen was cut open leaving a bloody mess in view,

"What happe-? OH MY GODS!" Akali screamed when she saw the corpse, along with Ahri and Sona

The rest of the doors swung open and everyone came out seeing saw the horrific sight, one summoner fainted while another threw up,

"Gerelin struck again! It's only a matter of time before he kills me!" One summoner panicked,

"He wants Asiv right? Well let's give him over to that psycho!" Another shouted,

"We can't do that!" Akali exclaimed,

"If we don't, all of us are gonna die!" Another said,

"How can you all be so selfish?!" Amaya screamed at the crowd, making them all fall silent,

"This is what he wants, he wants us to turn against each other!" Amaya said,

"The little fox is catching on..." they all heard a familiar voice say, Gerelin lurked his way out of the shadows, his demonic armor partially coated in the blood of the victim next to Asiv and Amaya,

"You're right, I do want everyone to turn on each other, the only problem is...you keep getting in my way." Gerelin said, an obvious hint of annoyance in his tone has he paced,

"How are you killing people when the institute prevents it?" Asiv questioned,

"I was the one who developed the spell for such, don't you think it only makes sense that I can disable it whenever I want? A good creator always keeps the creations Achilles heel at hand." Gerelin said with his raspy voice,

Suddenly a silver bolt flew from the shadows straight towards his head,

Though he caught it with ease,

"Still using your old tricks, Vayne?" He rhetorically asked as he snapped the bolt in half,

"Didn't expect you to catch it." Vayne said with little emotion,

"You specialize in slaying demons, well...I'm not demon, man, specter, or undead." Gerelin said with a cackle,

Before anything else could happen, he faded into the shadows but then quickly reappeared behind Asiv with a knife to his throats and holding him in place, Amaya, Ahri, Akali and Vayne all readied themselves,

"No one move! Or I'll slice his gizzard open with a clean swipe!" Gerelin threatened,

"Don't move!" Asiv said, everyone slowly stood down,

"Good, now there is a way you can save him, isn't that right...Amaya?" Gerelin said, suddenly Warwick came up from behind and pinned her down with his claw pushing her head to the floor and keeping her hands behind her back,

"Now I wouldn't attack him if I were any of you, he could easily crush her skull like a grape, and she won't revive if that happens." Gerelin mocked, reminding them how they're at his mercy,

"Now Amaya, you have two choices, you can come with me quietly, and prevent the end for him, or...let him die, if you come with me, I cannot guarantee your survival." Gerelin cackled,

"Don't do it Amaya! Save yourself!" Asiv choked out as Gerelin tightened his headlock on him,

"Shut up!" Gerelin said, forcefully moving Asiv's head slightly, threatening to break his neck if he keeps talking,

Amaya did her best to look towards everyone around her, no one moved as far as she could tell, as it's hard to look while your head is pressed against the tile floor,

"You have until five to choose, one..." Gerelin said,

"Two..." he continued, readying his knife,

"Amaya! Do something!" Sona exclaimed through telepathy,

"But what can I do? No matter what I choose, someone will die, can I live with losing him? Can he live with losing me?" Amaya thought,

"Three..." Gerelin said, gazing towards her fiercely,

"This can't be happening!" Amaya thought, hoping it was a bad dream,

"Four..." Gerelin said, raising the knife up, getting ready to stab Asiv,

"I...I..." Amaya thought, there was no other choice,

"FIVE!" Gerelin was about to stab Asiv but then,

"WAIT!" Gerelin froze when he heard the shout, and smirked as he looked towards the source, Amaya had requested he wait, meaning he got the upper hand, he looked towards her, her head bleeding slightly from Warwick roughly gripping her,

"Release her head." Gerelin ordered Warwick,

Warwick did as he was told and release her head, but kept the rest of her pinned,

"Take me instead." She said,

"Amaya, no..." Asiv said quietly,

"Wise choice..." Gerelin said, releasing Asiv, who gasped for air upon being dropped to the floor,

"You're coming with me..." Gerelin said, motioning for Warwick to get off her as he picked her up, and put her over his shoulder,

"I'll be back later to kill Asiv." Gerelin said devilishly,

"What?! That wasn't our deal!" Amaya shouted,

"Deals have changed, girl, ever heard of...backsies?" Gerelin laughed as him and Warwick walked through a portal that formed, with Amaya on his shoulder,

"Asiv! Help me!" Amaya screamed, reaching out to him,

"Amaya!" Asiv said getting up and grabbing her hand,

"Let go you son of a bitch!" Gerelin said,

"I won't lose you again! I promised!" Asiv said,

"I know Asiv, I know you'll keep that promise." Asiv then pulled her close enough to hug her, both him and Amaya quietly shedding tears,

"I'll come back Asiv..." Amaya whispered,

"Ugh, lovers can't let go of the past relationships." Gerelin said reaching to his side, then the unthinkable occurred...

 ** _BANG_**

Asiv's eyes widened, he and Amaya looked down and saw that Gerelin shot him right in the sternum, seeing Asiv's shirt become soaked with blood,

"A...ma...ya...sor...ry..." was all Asiv said before he fell backwards,

Taking a bit of Amaya's sleeve with him,

"NOOOOO! PUT ME DOWN!" Amaya screamed at the top of her lungs as tears streamed down her face as she looked upon Asiv laying there, completely still as his eyes remained open, those warm amber eyes that made her feel safe, never to move again,

"Sorry toots, you lose!" Gerelin shouted before laughing maniacally, then walking off into the portal as Amaya thrashed wildly, screaming and crying as the portal closed behind them,

Everyone stood there in silence, their brains still processing what had happened, and the great amount of despair finally setting in, as their dear friend had been shot fatally.

 **And there we go, sorry to leave you hanging guys, but that's where I'm drawing the line, not gonna lie, I like this turn I gave it, lemme know what you guys think.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, now we're moving on to what happened to Amaya after she was taken,**

 **Chapter 33: Fading hope.**

It had been three days since Amaya had been taken away from the institute, so far there were no signs of help coming, which during those three days, she was chained to the corner of the room, she did not know where she was as she was knocked out shortly after coming out of the portal, but when she came to, she was chained by the neck to the wall, and was stripped down to her undergarments, however, Gerelin promised nothing happened to her body except the change of attire, but she didn't trust him, he shot Asiv dead and was still going to go after the institute, what was there to trust?

Warwick then approached her, and Amaya backed against the corner, without her dual-wield katar, she was powerless,

"Calm yourself, Fox, Gerelin requested I get you for him." Warwick said, unlocking the end chained to the wall, and then pulling her along as if she were on a leash,

She was brought to a makeshift throne room, and found Gerelin lounging on a throne-like chair, made of splintered and worn wood, clearly the chair had been made decades ago, the various thugs around Gerelin whistled and called to her saying obscene and perverted things, all this attention was making her VERY uncomfortable,

"Well, Amaya? What'ya think?!" Gerelin said, gesturing to his surroundings,

"This is what you and that bastard, Asiv, demoted me to." Gerelin said, saying that in sarcastic pride,

"He will stop you, y-!" Warwick yanked on the chain roughly, making her shut up,

"Only speak when permission is granted!" Warwick growled,

"I grant her such, she has 3 minutes." Gerelin said,

"First of all, why are you working for him, Warwick?" Amaya asked,

"He granted me freedom, and...he can change me back, that is my only reason." Warwick said,

"I also have, Shaco, Fiddlesticks, Nocturne, and Renekton working for me, also it's funny you think Asiv can stop me when he's already been proclaimed dead." Gerelin scoffed,

"You're lying, you never once left this place since you kidnapped me, how would you catch word?" Amaya asked,

"I suspect you could tell because you had my scent, it's true I never left, but think about it...Asiv knows the place we are at this very moment, and has not shown up." Gerelin said,

"Only cowards hide." Amaya snapped,

"Look on the bright side, I might let you 'get to know' my men a bit better, it's not like you ever had sex with another ma- oh wait...my bad." Gerelin said mockingly,

"I'd rather die!" Amaya retorted,

"Wow...right in front of them too... that's cold, Fox." Gerelin said,

"It seems you need to be punished." Gerelin continued, pulling out a cats tail whip, (FYI TIME! Cats tail is a whip that is basically made of flexible barbed wire)

Warwick held her down, then Gerelin whipped the cats tail across her back, making her scream so loudly the thugs all covered their ears, the cats tail left several bleeding cuts on her back,

"Learn your place." Gerelin said, motioning for Warwick to take her back to where she was chained before,

"Warwick, you need to rebel, he won't truly turn you back, he can't be trusted!" Amaya whispered as Warwick was about to walk away after chaining her up again,

Warwick sighed, "I know, Fox, but that is a risk I must take..." Warwick said before walking away,

"Sometimes what we want isn't what we really want." Amaya said, Warwick seemed to pause for a moment but walked away anyway,

Amaya just curled up in a fetal position in the corner and started crying, her hope of rescue already starting to die,

Meanwhile at the institute, Akali, Ashe, Ahri, and Sona were all silent in the cafeteria as the sky also seemed that way, covered by grey clouds, with no hope for the suns rays to come through,

"What can we possibly do? Gerelin has won." Sona said sadly,

"It is a terrible truth, but it is what it is." Akali said, clearly heartbroken,

"And we don't know where he took my little fox!" Ahri cried,

"You know what, we won't get anything done like this!" Ashe said,

"Asiv would want us to continue this in his stead, no way would he want us to remain like this!" Ashe continued,

"I can find Gerelin." They heard a deep voice say, they all turned and saw Rengar,

"If you have anything such as a piece of armor, I can track him by scent." Rengar said,

"You part hunting dog or something?" Ahri asked,

"My clan are the ultimate hunters, scent being one our many ways of tracking." Rengar said,

"We have that piece of Amaya's sleeve! We can use that!" Akali said,

They took the piece of sleeve and gave it to Rengar, who sniffed at it then seemed to have a lock on the scent,

"Follow me! Try to keep up!" Rengar said as he bolted, the others all tried to follow him but he was MUCH faster than them, he turned and saw they were struggling to keep up and face palmed,

"Good grief." He muttered, this was going to take awhile,

After awhile they all stopped in front of a shop in town near the institute, it was the clothing store from before, but completely condemned,

"In here." Rengar said, crossing under the caution tape, followed by the others,

He followed the scent to the door in the back, picked the lock, then motioned for them to follow him down the stairway, into the basement storage, he picked up her scent from a shelf covered in jeans, shirts, and other things, he started throwing things off the shelf and right when he threw a shirt aside, there was a bungee cord attached to it which then opened one side of the shelf,

"This way." Rengar said, as he walked in, Ashe quirked an eyebrow, feeling something wasn't right here,

"She should be right around here." Rengar said, the secret room was extremely dark, no one could see their hand right in front of their face,

"MMMMMPPHHH!" They heard someone mumble, and it sounded like Amaya had been gagged,

"Amaya? Is that you?! Hang on!" Akali said, trying to feel her way around,

Suddenly the lights came on and everyone winced from the suddenly lighting change,

"Congratulations, you found us!" They heard a familiar voice say,

They saw Gerelin sitting there, with Amaya chained by the neck, gagged, bruised, and covered in cuts,

"Thank you for your service, Rengar." Gerelin said,

They all looked towards him in shock, they had been played right into Gerelin's trap,

"Too bad, so sad..." Gerelin cackled, walking up to them, walking Amaya with him,

"Now for our deal, Gerelin." Rengar said,

"What deal?" Gerelin asked,

"Kha'Zix, you have him here don't you?" Rengar said,

"Yes, behind you..." Gerelin smirked, Kha'Zix suddenly became visible behind Rengar, then swiped at the back of his neck, dropping Rengar in an instant,

"You never asked for him to be killable so I didn't bother." Gerelin laughed,

"Get them." His voice becoming sinister,

His thugs then all swarmed the four female champs, the group of friends managed to bring down a few but became overwhelmed,

"Don't pull on my ears!" Ahri complained,

"Ow! And no pulling my hair!" Akali whined,

The four champs could not do a thing as the thugs overpowered them,

"Inflict minimal damage, I want them to suffer slowly." Gerelin said,

He walked away with Amaya to another room, this room was set up like a torture chamber,

"I will remake you in my own image." Gerelin said, as he strapped her down to a metal table then propped it upright,

He then walked to the corner, and grabbed two electrical cables, then hooked them up to the fuse box, he tested them by touching their ends together, getting small flashes,

"I want to hear you scream!" Gerelin said, he approached her and removed her gag,

"Let's make the good times last!" Gerelin laughed maniacally, he shoved the cords against her sides, the electrical current coasting through her system, making her scream in agony, her cries of pain heard by the others as they're subdued by the thugs,

"If only Asiv were here, we shouldn't have attempted this." Ashe thought, as her will to fight ceased,

In the institute morgue, the room was frigid and created to preserve bodies to keep them as fresh as the day the victim perished, Soraka walked in, followed by Yorick and Thresh,

"Here it is." Soraka said, opening one, then slid the bodybag out, unzipped it then pulled it back, revealing to be Asiv, his corpse as fresh as when he died 3 days earlier,

Yorick then spoke an ancient chant and Thresh drew forth a soul from his lantern, the soul showed to be Asiv's, when the soul returned to the body, Yorick took his pendant and put it around Asiv's neck, then finished the chant,

Asiv's eyes suddenly shot open as he took a loud gasp of air, and sat up coughing,

"Welcome back, summoner." Yorick said,

"W-What happened? I thought Gerelin killed me." Asiv said,

"He did, but I snatched your soul, then Soraka convinced me to help revive you." Thresh said,

"Well, you shall remain alive, so long as you keep my pendant." Yorick said, Asiv looked and saw Yorick's pendant around his neck,

"Please get dressed, your friends are in danger." Soraka said, handing Asiv his clothes and cast a healing spell to close the wound from him being shot, then removed the stitches,

"Now that I closed your wound, I must draw in as much power as possible." Soraka said, she gathered celestial energy then cast it, she fainted seconds later, Thresh catching her, suddenly Asiv felt his pulse return,

"She overworked herself but completed your resurrection nonetheless, you owe her a great thanks for this." Yorick said,

"I agree, I must go help my friends now!" Asiv said, getting up, his first few steps were shaky but he managed and got dressed, then grabbed his revolver, then returned Yorick's pendant,

"I'm coming for you, Gerelin! You sick bastard!" Asiv said as he ran out of the morgue, many summoners freaked out, crying out in fear saying "Zombie", "Ghost", or even started reciting exorcist chants,

"He is determined to save them."

Thresh said, as he set Soraka down,

"Determination is one thing, but recklessness is another." Yorick replied before walking away,

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, now before you ask, Yorick's pendant kept Asiv in a kind of undead state, but at the same time not really, then Soraka did the rest. what? Thought I was gonna pull a Disney and make it a miracle he survived that shot? Also sorry if it's not exactly clear Idk how the hell revival would work between a necromancer and cleric.**

 **Note, Idk if Yorick's pendant really has any powers, I just thought it'd be cool to include one for it.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, so one of you pointed out how the girls seem chill about Asiv "having fun" with each of them, well thing is, it's intended to be a satire on harem ecchi the gag being how it's illogical.**

Asiv followed a trail based on the accounts from other summoners, about Rengar leading Ahri, Akali, Sona and Ashe towards town,

Asiv could no longer find anymore leads when he reached the town, which made him frustrated, he was scared to death that his friends may be in danger, or even worse, dead, because the institute's barrier was down so now death was inevitable for anyone there,

Asiv then looked towards the clothing store they once visited, the place had been condemned which Asiv couldn't help but feel guilty about,

He crossed through a gap after ripping a board right off the window, he looked around and saw the shelf in the back had been moved since there was a staircase behind it that lead below,

He found the switch, drew his hextech revolver then turned it on, only to find that it was a panic room that was also a storage room for merchandise, with stocks of canned goods on the shelves and in crates,

Asiv then looked around at the floor and tried to imagine what happened,

Akali, Sona, Ahri and Ashe were down here, but there was someone else with them,

Who had collapsed right where Asiv was standing, judging by the dried blood on the floor, this all occurred about two hours ago,

The four of them put up a fight against many others who swarmed them, but they were quickly overpowered,

Asiv then looked further towards the back, and saw two sets of footprints on the dusty floor,

Looks like Gerelin was standing there with someone who did not have any footwear, judging by the size of the bare footprint, it was a girl about Amaya's height, no, it IS Amaya's footprint, a bit of her tail fur was scattered along the floor behind the footprints,

Then the other four were dragged away towards the wall in the back, most likely through Gerelin's portal,

Asiv then noticed one thing, the bodies of those who attacked his friends and the collapsed figure are gone, the one who collapsed likely died of blood loss or they're still alive but barely holding on,

Asiv looked around and found another door with "Extra Storage" pinned on it, he opened it and found all the bodies piled up, there could've easily been about twenty corpses, Asiv then noticed one move very slightly, which was Rengar, he hesitantly climbed the body of corpses towards the pride stalker, and checked his pulse,

"Still alive, don't die yet, I've got questions for you." Asiv said as he cast heal on Rengar,

When his eye opened, he was face to face with Asiv,

"You've got some explaining to do." Asiv said,

"Why were you with Gerelin?!" Asiv said,

Rengar remained silent,

Asiv then pulled out his revolver emptied out every bullet except for one, spun the roulette and pointed it at Rengar,

"Where is he?" Asiv questioned, Rengar remained silent,

*Click* was all they heard when Asiv pulled the trigger,

"You either answer me Rengar, or I'll leave you for dead!" Asiv threatened as he loaded another bullet into it, spun it then pointed it again,

"WHERE?!" Asiv boomed,

*click* was heard again,

Asiv decided to then load up 3 more of the bullets, leaving a 5/6 chance for Rengar to die,

"Last chance!" Asiv said, Rengar finally spoke,

"Before I lost consciousness Gerelin said something about 'the place where it all started'." Rengar said,

Asiv thought for a second and did not know what to think, "the place where it all started"? Didn't it start at the institute though?

"I'll send you to the Institutes infirmary for now, but I'm not done with you." Asiv growled, he fired the revolver straight at the ceiling,

"Wise choice to answer that time." Asiv said, he used the teleport spell on himself and Rengar to get them to the infirmary, Kennen ensured that he would help Rengar with a blood transfusion,

Asiv was then stopped by Shen,

"I see you have returned from the grave." Shen said, remembering how he declared Asiv dead just a couple days ago,

"Quite literally, look, Akali's not here because Gerelin captured her along Ashe, Sona, Ahri and Amaya." Asiv said,

Shen remained silent, then asked, "Do you have any leads?"

"Rengar told me how Gerelin said something about, 'The place where it all started'." Asiv answered,

Shen nodded, left the infirmary then quickly returned in his regular attire,

"We have no time to lose." Shen said,

The two of them ran for Swain's room, and knocked, and were answered by the tactician himself,

"Summoner Asiv? I thought you were dead." Swain said in surprise, even Beatrice's mouth dropped open,

"It's a long story, I'll explain later." Asiv said,

"So right now Gerelin has captured Akali, Ashe, Amaya, Ahri and Sona, and the only thing I got was what Rengar told me, Gerelin had mentioned, 'the place where it all started', any ideas? I mean he's a Noxian so I would assume this has something to do with the Noxian invasion of Ionia from years ago." Asiv asked,

"I see, you still have yet to piece it all together." Swain said,

Asiv gave a confused look while Shen remained stone-faced,

"Summoner Asiv, do you know WHY Gerelin is after you?" Swain asked,

"Not a clue." Asiv replied,

"Well you see, when you were a child and the Noxian invasion was underway, the one who killed your parents was acting outside of the rules of Noxian combat, parents of young children must be left unharmed unless they provoke an attack, he had killed them so he would be put to death, but you already did that when you shot him with that revolver of yours." Swain said, pointing his cane towards Asiv's revolver holster,

"You see, that General you killed was Gerelin's father, Gerelin was an orphan after that, swearing to avenge his father no matter what, so he went for the most powerful place in all of runeterra, the institute of war, by becoming a council member, he would be able to see much of runeterra's activity, however, he laid low until you showed up not long ago, I had no idea you were the one who killed his father until he confirmed it with Talon listening in on his personal rant then reporting back to me, the only way he would have known who it would be if someone was already there and returned alive." Swain continued,

"But couldn't be possible it was someone not living or dead?" Shen said,

"What do you mean?" Asiv said, then thought for a second,

"Wait, the demons perhaps?" Asiv asked,

"Precisely, what if he had been in contact secretly for years before today?" Shen said,

"There is no denying that possibility." Swain said,

"At any rate, return to where you killed Gerelin's father, that should be the start of your search." Swain said,

Asiv nodded then the two teleported to Ionia with the panel near the main entrance of the institute,

When they arrived in Ionia, they saw a small village had been burned to the ground,

"Gerelin's work, no doubt." Asiv said,

Him and Shen saw someone badly burned and struggling under the burnt woodwork,

Asiv ran up to them and castes heal, but to no avail,

"Gerelin used demon spells, a dark magic art spell that prevents healing, natural and magic based." Shen said,

"Shen, are you here...to stop that demon?" The civilian asked, his face burned so badly it was almost down to the bone,

"Yes, where did he go?" Shen replied,

"Towards the ruins in the east, you cannot miss it..." the man felt his strength fading and looked towards the sunset with a single tear running down his face,

"I will...rejoin my wife...and child now..." he said as his breathing slowly came to a stop,

Asiv clenched his fist, the innocent are dying even here because of him,

"No one is dying because of you." Shen said, Asiv looked towards him thinking Shen read his thoughts,

"Gerelin is the one responsible for these deaths, not you." Shen said,

"But if I just gave myself up, he wouldn't be doing this." Asiv said,

"He is a soul that upsets the balance, it is he who is to blame, also... he likely would have continued even after he was through with you, think about it, your friends are captured by him and he is still killing, he likely doesn't even know you're alive." Shen said,

"Hopefully...just hang in there everyone, I'll get you out." Asiv said,

Him and Shen made their way to the ruins and saw Kha'Zix standing guard at the front gate, to get the insect-like creatures cooperation...Gerelin must have promised something big for his work,

"Shen, we need to minimize casualties regarding champions and summoners, try to just knock out Kha'Zix, the only targets to kill are Gerelin and any street thugs he has, if you harm a champion, try to make it minimal." Asiv said,

Shen nodded, snuck up on Kha'Zix when he wasn't looking and struck his pressure point, knocking out the mantis-like creature instantly,

The two stepped through the remains of the gate and saw the ruins of a once very wealthy village,

Suddenly a glimpse of fire and people running flashed into Asiv's head, making him hold his head and gasp,

"The memories must be flooding back." Shen said,

"Th-They are..." Asiv said, feeling light headed,

They walked through the ruins, the sound of aged charred wood crunching beneath their feet being the only sound they heard, along with the wind blowing through partially burnt curtains and burned Ionian flags,

Asiv took another step and felt something plush under his foot, and saw a stuffed animal, more precisely a bear, then his head started aching as if someone split his skull with an axe,

He opened his eyes again, and standing in the middle of the village but it was burning, with the only sound being the crackling fire and a child crying,

He looked towards the sound and saw himself as a child, no older than six years, holding the bear close, calling out hoping for an answer with tears streaming down his face,

"Anyone there?! Hello?!" Suddenly he heard the sound of foot steps from behind and saw the General from all those years ago, dragging the corpse of his mother by her hair, and his armor and battle axe covered in blood along with blood splattered on his face,

"I'm here kid, don't worry, I'll make it quick." He said, Child Asiv started running as fast as he could while crying for help,

And got under a house that wasn't burning,

The General used the blunt of his axe to try and drag Asiv out, but couldn't reach him, he then used the axe to start chopping at the burnt wood floor to open up the space more,

Child Asiv noticed something shifting above and saw a revolver, which then fell on his lap along with charred wood bits,

He remembered how his neighbor used it and fired when the general started working his way under to try and get him, and shot the general right between the eyes, dropping him instantly,

Asiv gasped and snapped back to reality with sweat running down his brow,

"I see you remember it all." Shen said,

"Not like...I wanted to." Asiv said, catching his breath,

Asiv remembered where the house was and noticed it looked a whole lot bigger than he remembered it was, all the houses here were like mansions but this was the biggest one, it went from one border wall to the next, whenever his parents weren't around, he would sneak over to the neighbors for the day,

He walked up through the broken gate and drew his revolver, the very same one from all those years ago,

Asiv had snuck up on a thug standing guard and held him in a headlock,

"If you value your life, you will tell me EXACTLY where Gerelin is." Asiv said, the thug remained silent in Asiv pinned him to the wall,

"Where is he?" Asiv demanded, no response, just more struggling,

Asiv shot him in the stomach and grabbed him by the throat and kept him pinned,

"I don't have time for this, WHERE IS HE?!" Asiv shouted,

He shot him two more times in the stomach,

"H-He's inside the house, top floor...ballroom..." The thug said,

Asiv let him go and pointed the revolver at him,

"P-Please! Have mercy!" The thug begged,

"If you kidnap my friends, I can't do that." Asiv said before shooting him in the head,

Asiv and Shen went inside and ballroom quickly, and what Asiv saw was, Gerelin on a black throne made of charred bones, with thugs all over, some eyeing up the Ashe, Akali, Sona, Ahri and Amaya all chained to the throne with cuffs around their necks and all in nothing but their undergarments,

"Gerelin! Get your ass up, bastard!" Asiv shouted,

"Asiv?! The girls said in shock,

"What?! How are you alive?!" Gerelin exclaimed,

"You can thank Soraka and Yorick for that." Asiv said,

"Dammit, no matter, I'll kill you here and now, then I'll kill you in hell as a follow up!" Gerelin laughed,

"Not a chance! Asiv's gonna kick your ass!" Amaya said,

"You forgot who's still in control, bitch!" Gerelin said before slapping her with his armored hand,

"You leave her alone! You want to settle this?! Then let's settle it, one-on-one, hand to hand combat." Asiv said, pulling out a sword he generated out of magic,

"Very well, don't count on me sparing you, maybe I'll delay your death so you can watch as my men fuck each of your girls here." Gerelin laughed,

"You disgusting bastard!" Ashe shouted,

"Don't worry, you'll come to like the life of pleasing my followers." Gerelin said,

"Enough talking, let's end this!" Asiv said as he rushed forward,

Gerelin brought out two demon daggers and rushed at him as well,

"Don't worry, I'll get you all out of here!" Asiv thought,

As the two clashed and the thugs gathered around to watch, they didn't notice Shen approach the girls,

"Hehe, you're not that bad, this will keep it interesting." Gerelin said,

"Yeah? Too bad I can't say the same about you, physically..." Asiv said as he knocked a knife out of Gerelin's head,

"...Or strategically." Asiv said as he glanced towards Shen, Gerelin looked and saw Shen teleport away with Amaya's last gesture being a middle finger towards Gerelin before she vanished with the rest,

"Graahh!" Gerelin roared as he recalled the knife to his grasp,

"You shall pay dearly for this!" Gerelin said,

"And you'll pay for hurting my friends!" Asiv said as he clashed blades with Gerelin again.

 **Cliffhanger! What do you guys think of this so far? Also what do you think will happen if Asiv wins?**


End file.
